LAS COSAS QUE SE CREEN
by Chica De La Trenza
Summary: Ranma y Akane tienen ya 20 años y siguen con sus disputas diarias. Hartos de eso, los padres traman un plan para unir a la pareja... La madre de Ranma esta con una grave enfermedad y cree que Ranma y Akane son una pareja perfecta...por lo que Akane y Ranma juntos con Genma se trasladan a vivir temporalmente a casa de los Saotome. Fic lleno de situaciones comprometidas!
1. Tramando un plan

LAS COSAS QUE SE CREEN

CAPITULO 1 : TRAMANDO UN PLAN INFALIBLE

Los dias en Nerima seguian para la familia Tendo Saotome, Ranma y Akane ambos con casi 20 años de edad, seguian igual con sus disputas cada vez peor puesto que apenas ahora se ven y pasan tiempo juntos." aunque la realidad era una escucsa para pasar tiempoa y con ella" y Akane iba y venia con los amigos y compañeros de clase.

Las veces que usaba ella de excusa para pasar tiempo con Ranma era ir al dojo pero este como estaba rabioso terminan dscutiendo porque ambos no eran directos en decirse "quiero pasar mas tiempo contigo a solas" y todo iba de mal en peor.

Los padres no veian ni a corto plazo unaboda con esos dos aunque estos estuviesen obligados porque sus intentos por juntarlos habian caido en picado...incluso les mandaron a una acampada juntos para ayudar a Akane a ponerse ak dua con las artes marciales a lo que terminaron fatal.

Hartos de no lograr su objetivo y ya cansados del comportamiento de ambos recurren a un plan desesperado contando con la colaboracion de Nodoka (madre de Ranma) quien era ajena a todo lo sucedido.

Un domingo cualquiera los patriarcas de ambos se reunen clandestinamente en la casa de Ranma ( **Los Saotome** ) residencia actual de Nodoka, para poner un punto y final a todo esta situacion.

_Esto ya se nos va de las manos...ya no sabemos que hacer Nodoka cada vez se llevan peor_Soun sentado frente al matrimonio Saotome tomando su taza de te.

_No sabia que se llevaran tan mal...pues habra que hacer algo_La señora de la casa les servia unas pastas mientras escuchaba atenta a los problemas de los muhachos.

_¡No veo el dia en que podamos jubilarnos amigo!Tenemos que hacer algo esto es desesperante... _Genma se echaba las manos a la cabeza.

_¡Nodoka necesitamos tu ayuda! Tu eres una mujer inteligente dinos que podemos hacer.. _Soun con su drama le caian las lagrimas de pena en los ojos.

_Tranquilos...se me ocurrio un plan... fingiremos que tengo una enfermedad degenerativa en la que puedo morirme pronto...y hare que tengan que vivir conmigo. _Nodoka trazando su plan.

_¿Y como vamos a hacer que mi hija quiera aceptar ir a vivir contigo si no acepta a Ranma como prometido? No lo soporta ya aquí y tienen su espacio, aquí tendrian hasta que dormir juntos y eso nunca lo han hecho... _Soun dando vuektas a su taza de te.

_Ellso creen que yo pienso que estan juntos, que no tengo el conocimiento de su verdadera relacion, asi que es ideal. Ademas hare que sea el mismo Ranma quien le pida a Akane que se venga aquí a vivir para cumplir mis ultimas voluntades. Le tocara rebajarse y pedirle a su prometida que viva con el a modo "parejita feliz". Ya me encargare yo de hacerles pasar por situaciones comprometidas...jejeje. Vosotros dejarmelos a mi no os preocupeis que estos dos solo necesitan pasar tiempo juntos y tener roce para que salten las chispas. _Nodoka exponia su plan.

_¡Muy bien! Hoy mismo empezaremos...les dareis la noticia en la cena a Ranma y Akane, no deben de saberlo ni Kasumi ni Nabiki para que parezca mas creible y por supuesto hacer mucho drama. _Genma

_¡Si! ¡Hoy mismo empezamos nuesro plan! ¡Nos jubilaremos en breve amigo! _Soun celebrando con su amigo de la infancia.

Llega la noche y la familia se juntan para cenar como todas las noches en casa.

Para no varian Akane y Ranma estaban enfadados porque la noche anterior llego Akane tarde de una salida con los amigos y Ranma estaba mosqueado. Y esa misma mañana ella le pidio un poco de entrenamiento con el Boo y este estaba tan cabreado que no hacia mas que meterse con ella diciendole lo torpe que es.

Toda la famikia se encontraba en la mesa. Ambos patriarcas empiezan su teatro cambiando su semblante a serio decaido.

_Familia...Genma tiene algo que deciros... _Soun con semblante serio

_Hijos mios ...yo queria deciros que... _miraba a Ranma y explota a llorar.

_¿Que ocurre? _se alarma Ranma.

_¡Yo no puedo amigo es demasiado doloroso! _seguia llorando el viejo Saotome.

_Veras Ranma...tu madre...esta gravemente enferma...esta mañana nos avisaron del hospital que habia estado ingresada y le han detectado una enfermedad muy muy mala...podria morirse en cualquier momento. _decia Soun tambien con lagromas en los ojos.

_¡Como! ¡Mi madre enferma! ¿Por que no me lo haveis dicho antes? ¡Maldita sea! _Ranma se alza

muy nervioso de la mesa.

_Pobre Nodoka...con lo buena que es... _Kasumi.

_Si hija, la he visto esta mañana y estaba fatal pobre mujer... _Soun haciendo pelicula.

_¿Y desde cuando esta enferma? _saca su interes la pequeña de los Tendo.

_Parece que lleva tiempo pero los medicos no sabian que tenian hasta..hoy. Que le sacaron esa enfermedad maldita. _Genma dolido

_¿Y como es que no me habeis docho nada en todo el dia? ¿Os esperais a la noche? _Ranma muy histerico caminando por la estancia.

_Hijo porque estabamos con los medicos esta mañana...nos estabamos informando de todo y llevamos a tu madre a casa a descansar, ahora mismo se encuentra sola alli... _Genma hablando muy dolido.

_¿Y a que esperas para estar con ella? ¡Vaya un marido estas hecho! _Ranma enfadado.

_¡A eso ibamos ahora a habla! ¡Ranma! ¡Esta noche volvemos a casa! _Genma.

_¿A casa...? _Ranma

_Claro hijo...tu madre puede morir en cualquier momento _Genma

_Tienes razon papa, iremos nada mas acabar la cena. _Ranma

El chico de la trenza cenaba pensativo y preocupado por lo que le puede suceder a su madre en los proximos dias y en como es esa enfermedad.

_( **Asi que vuelvo a casa despues de mucho tiempo...lo malo es que extrañare mucho a Akane, una lastima no llevarme mejor con ella y haber desperdiciado todo este tiempo, pero mi madre se muere y tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido con ella** ) _pensaba Ranma mientras miraba de reojo a su prometida.

En cambio Akane escuchaba con atencion y seguia cenando con tono preocupado.

_( **Asi que Ranma se vuelve con sus padres a casa...sera un cambio grande para el...y para nosotros...le extrañare pero entiendo que tenga que pasar tiempo con su madre** ) _pensaba la paliazul diando vuektas a la comida en su plato.

Todos terminan de cenar muy tristes. Habia un silencio sepulcral de repente en esa casa.

Ranma ni siquiera habia acabado de cenar que inmediatamente se fue a hacerse la maleta para una larga temporada.

Las chicas estaban recogiendo la mesa menos Akane que sube a ver el estado de Ranma.

_( **Esto es serio...debo de dejar a un lado los rollos malos con Ranma y apoyarlo, debe de estar pasandolo mal...pobre..**.) _subia la peliazul por la escalera buscando a su prometido.

En la habitacion se encuentra Ranma solo, se aguantaba las lagrimas estaba muy triste terminaba de hacer su maleta agachado en el suelo de cuclillas.

_¿Ranma, como estas? _le sorprende su prometida apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

_...pues...no...no muy bien Akane...estoy...estoy... _se alza muy triste y parecia que se aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

La pequeña de los Tendo lo mira con pena, conoce muy bien a su prometido y sabe que se esta aguantando las ganas de llorar por el orgullo machista con el que se ha criado. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acerca a el rapido y lo abraza con cariño.

A Ranma se le salia el corazon del sitio porque aunque estaba dolido por la noticia, era la primera vez que su prometida tenia una muestra de cariño que ya años llevaba esperando. En respuesta a esa reaccion el le corresponde y le devuelve el abrazo conteniendose las lagrimas.

_Shhhh...tranquilo...te entiendo perfectamente...yo ya he pasado por eso y puedo imaginar el dolor que estas sintiendo ahora. _Akane lo abrazaba y acariciaba el cabello.

_( **Es verdad que Akane perdio a su madre y sabe como me siento...cuando quiere es tan cariñosa...me encatnta el olor de sus cabellos y sus abrazos...Akane deseaba tanto una muestra de cariño tuya..**.) _la estreha mas contra el suspirando en silencio. Disfrutaba de ese instante con ella.

Al poco ella se separa y le toma la cara mirandolo con ternura. Ranma la miraba eclipsado, hacia mucho que no la tenia tan cerca de su cara.

_Todo ira bien...disfruta de tu madre todo lo que puedas Ranma...porque nunca se sabe... animate que vas a estar con ella y recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. _le decia la menor de los Tendo mientras le adecentaba el flequillo.

_Gracias...por tu apoyo Akane... ( **eres preciosa cuando estas asi, ojala te tuviera de esta forma mas veces** ) _la miraba embobado.

_Entonces...¿te vas ya? _pregunta triste la peliazul.

_Si...es lo mejor, echare de menos esta casa,( **Y a ti...** ) son ya 4 años aquí viviendo y...ufff se me hara raro. _sonrie el chico de la trenza mirando alrededor de la estancia con nostalgia.

Hay un moemtno de silencio cuando finalmente Akane lo rompe no pudiendo contenerse.

_Ranma...entiendo que tengas que irte, quiero que sepas pase lo que pase cuentes conmigo, si necesitas auyda o desahogarte con el tema de tu madre...hablar o lo que sea...llamame, ¿vale? _le pregunta suspirando nerviosa le costaba mucho decir todo aquello.

_Claro...lo tendre en cuenta Akane muchas gracias... _le sonrie dulce a su prometida.

_Se que...ultimamente no nos hemos llevado bien pero...ante estas cosas pues hay qye dejar esas tonterias irreconciliables y comportarnos mas adultos...es algo muy serio. _Akane se separa manteniendo distancia ahora.

_Si es verdad...tienes razon. Yo...te...te mantendre informada de todo. _sonrie triste el joven Saotome.

_( **¿Mantener informada? Quiero que me cuentes como te sientes y te desahogues conmigo...no soy una amiga o conocida soy tu prometida idiota** )_lo miraba seria ahora.

Se miran unos segundos eternos y Akane decide salir con el a despedirlos a la puerta.

Genma ya tenia todo preparado y esperaba a su hijo para marchar. La familia entera lo despide en la puerta. Ranma y Akane se miraban cuando no se daban cuenta los demascon una extraña complicidad. Akane estaba muy triste porque echaria de menos al idiota de su prometido.

_Ya nos ireis informando amigo... _se despide Soun de un abrazo a su amigo.

_Tranquilo socio, te mantendremos informado de todo. Muchas gracias por comprender nuestra precipitada marcha, os echaremos mycho de menos familia, cuidaros. _Genma se despide y espera a su hijo a emprender la marcha.

La menor de los Tendo miraba a Ranma con ganas de lanzarse a el para abrazarlo pero ante su vergüenza eterna se despide de su prometido con un corto y triste "Hasta pronto" a lo que Ranma se va de alli cabizbajo con su padre.

No tardan en llegar a casa de Nodoka. Cuando llegan Ranma miraba lo que alguna vez habia sido su casa, la recuerda vagamente y todo era nuevo para el.

La esposa de Genma se encontraba en la cama palida y con mal aspecto esperandolos.

La casa estaba muy sucia y dejada con tood desordenado, al parecer llevaba tiempo enferma y apesar de ser una mujer pulcra y atenta no se encontraba con fuerzas para llevar la casa...a ki que les hace pensar que realmente estaria la pobre muy enferma.

_Mama debe estar muy enferma para tener toda la casa asi...pobre... _miraba todo el desorden a su alrededor.

_Hijo entra a la habitacion tu madre quiere verte... _Genma sale de la habitacion conteniendose las lagrimas.

Ranma entra con miedo a ver que podia encontrarse. Cuando lo hace ve que su madre que yace en una cama con mal aspecto y estaba rodeada de pañuelos con resto de mucosidad y sangre...al parecer tosia mucho y escupia sangre.

_Ma...ma... _la miraba muy triste.

_¡Hijo mio! ¡Estas aquí...! _le hacia brazos a su hijo.

_¡Mama! ¡Mama! ¡Te he extrañado tanto! _La abraza con ganas.

_Tranquilo hijo...tu no temas...tu padre ya me ha contado lo de la maldicion, no debes de temer nada porque se que estas hecho un hombre. Ademas en breve se que te casaras con tu promerida Akane Tendo y eso me llena de alegria...el saber qye mi hijo tiene la vida resuelta antes de morir es algo que me reconforta mucho... _la señora Saotome le acaricia la cabeza mientras este la abraza llorando.

_¡Mama siento mucho que estes asi! Pero no te preocupes que estare aquí contigo a recuperar el tiempo perdido. _la abrazaba muy triste

_¿Y donde esta ella? _Nodoka refiriendose a Akane

_¿Quien? _Ranma se hacia el loco claramente.

_Tu prometida cielo, ¿donde esta? Supongo que habra venido a estar aquí contigo, es su obligacion apoyar y ahyudar a su prometido en estos momentos es cuando una pareja debe de estar presente. _Nodoka mirandolo triste.

_Mama...es que Akane...esta muy ocupada con los estudios y no puede estar aquí conmigo. Pero no te preocupes que yo te cuidare. _le acaricia la cara.

_Cariño...no quiero que te busques problemas con tu prometida y la dejes de lado...ademas me haria tanto ilusion teneros a los dos aquí, quiero mucho a Akane y ademas podra ayudarme con las cosas de la casa. Por favor cariño...traela...tengo tantas ganas de veros juntos... _le sonrie triste a su hijo.

_Pero mama...Akane... ( **Uff no va a querer ni me atreveria a pedirle de venirse a vivir conmigo y fingir que somos una pareja cuando no somos nada** ) _pensaba agobiado mirando a su madre.

_No se hable mas, la quiero aquí. Llamala o ve a por ella. Le dire a tu padre que prepare vuestra habitacion. Y no os preocupeis porque yo no soy como tu suegro cariño, te dejare dormir con ella, de hecho no tenemos mas habitaciones en la casa como puedes ver...seguro que estaras encantado de pasar las noches con ella... _le acaricia con mimo el pelo.

_¿Seguro que quieres que la traiga? ¿es que no prefieres que pasemos tiempo juntos mama? _le coge de las manos emocionado.

_¡Claro que si! ¡Los 4 juntos! Para mi Akane es la hija que nunca he tenido y tengo muchas ganas de que esteis los dos aquí...me haria tan feliz verte con tu prometida hijo... _le acaricia triste la cara

_Pero mama yo... ufff _se agobia el chico de la trenza por momentos

_No privaras de un capricho a esta pobre mujer moribunda ¿verdad? _Su madre chantajeandole.

_No..claro ¡claro! ya...ya le dire que venga a verte un rato... _Ranma se hacia el loco y sale de la habitacion.

Va a bscar a su padre quien se encientra en el salon decaido y llorando por ver asi el estado de su esposa.

El joven Saotome se acerca a apoyar a su padre y compartir el dolor de verla en ese estado poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de el.

_Papa...¿estas bien? _intenta animarlo

_Hijo...estoy destrozado...me arrepiento tanto de haberla dejado tanto tiempo sola...solo estaba pendiente de crear un futuro para ti que a causa de ello la abandone...y ahora mirala...ojala hubiera mirado mas por ella...y ahora me sentiria tan despeciable. _Lloraba con pena

_Pero papa ahora estas aquí con ella y podras enmendarlo. _Ranma animandolo.

Se gira y lo mira muy serio a su hijo. Ranma se sorprende por esa reaccion.

_Todo esto... ¡es culpa mia! Todo este tiempo lo perdi criando y prepatando a un hijo desagradecodo su futuro...de haber sabido las cosas a tiempo no hubiera hecho nada ni buscarte prometida ni arreglarte un futuro. _hablaba a su hijo muy dolido

_Pero papa yo... _Ranma no sabia por donde salir.

_¡Sois unos mañacos! ¡Infantiles y egoistas! ¡Tu y Akane! ¡Si no os llevarais asi de mal ahora con 20 años estariais casados y le hubieras dado un nieto aunque sea a tu madre! Y ahora no se si ni siquiera te vera casarte...y tu aun asi...vas a la tuya... ¿no vas a traerla verdad? ¿seguiras con tus tonterias de crio y te haras el loco engañando a tu madre? _Genma muy dolido con su hijo.

_¿Y que quieres que le haga vvivir uyna mentira? ¡Akane y yo no nos soportamos deberias de saberlo! _Ranma ya discute con su padre

_Mejor mentirle para que sea feliz el poco tiempo que le queda de vida que ver que su hijo es un mañaco egoista y poco hombre sin una vida hecha. Y yo un fracasado como padre, no hubiera servido para nada todos estos años sola que le he dejado para un mañaco egoista. _Genma discutia fuerte con su hijo.

_... Papa... ¡Ya sabes como es Akane! ¡No va a venir a vivir conmigo haciendose pasar por mi novia! _Ranma se encara a su padre

_¿No sera que eres tu quien tiene pavor a pedirle algo tan comprometido? Porque para que sepas...Akane perdio a su madre y ademas aprecia a la tuya...seguro que si se lo pides aceptara muy gustosa. _Genma animando a su hijo.

_¿Tu crees? (la verdad es que el hecho de que Akane haya perdido a su madre es una buena escusa) _lo decia pensativo

Hay un tremend silencio. Habia desolacion en la casa al estar todo asi.

_...esta bien...voy buscar a Akane... traere a Akane.. _Ramna desnimado sale de la casa.

El viejo Saotome se queda en el salon pensativo viendo como su hijo por fin toma la decision.

Entra en la habitacion de su esposa.

_¡Cariño! ¡Plan en marcha! ¡Va a por Akane! _Genma animando a su mujer.

_¡que bien! ¡Empieza el plan! _Nodoka animada

El chico de la trenza va a la casa de los Tendo a buscar a su prometida . Iba pensando una y otra vez como podria dirigirse a su prometida sin paecer algo que no es y no le siente mal.

Llega y llama a la puerta.

Su suegro le abre la puerta sorprendido.

_¡Ranma! ¿Ha sucedido algo malo? _Soun haciendose el sorprendido.

_Señor Tendo...¿esta Akane en casa? Tengo que hablar con ella... _pregunta muy nervioso a su futuro suegro.

_Esta...con su amiga Yuka pero no tardara venir por las horas que son...fue a devolver un libro. ¿quieres que le diga algo cuando vuelva? _inform a su futuro yerno.

_Em...no. Ya...ya hablare con ella o la llamare y eso...no es nada grave tranquilo. Nos vemos señor Tendo me vuelvo a casa salir a comprar unas cosas. _se despide Ranma muy decaido.

_¡Adios hijo! ¡Cuida de tu madre mucho! _Soun despidiendolo en la puerta.

_¡Descuida! ¡Muchas gracias señor Tendo! _se despide Ranma aparentando alegria agitando su mano.

Ranma iba caminando por el camin que solia recorreer con su prometida cuando iban a clase, queria buscar a Akane pero le daba pavor el enfretarse a pedirle tal cosa.

No tarda mucho en cruzarse con su futura mujer por el rio de Nerima cuando esta le saluda cortando su marcha.

_¡Ranma! ¿Que haces aquí? _Pregunta una sorpredida Akane.

_A...kane... _musita muy cortado.

_¡Hola Ranma! ¿Y tu madre como esta? ¿Ya la has visto? _se acerca a el.

_Si...esta...esta muy mal Akane... _se le notaba muy consternado.

_Vaya...pobrecita...¿y vosotros como estais? _pregunta curiosa

_Nosotros... _la mira dolido

_¿Que te ocurre Ranma? _Akane mirandolo preocupada.

_Akane...queria pedirte algo...aunque no se como te lo vas a tomar pero... _le costaba horrores pedirle algo asi.

_Dime... ¿que ocurre? _Akane se acerca mas.

_Veras...Akane...me gustaria que...bueno yo...queria pedirte que...si podrias venir a ver a mi madre... _se atreve a preguntarselo finalmente con mucha vergüenza.

_¡Claro! ¡Cuando ella diga ...me puedo acercar un rato... _Akane se animaba.

_Akane...no...no seria para un rato...es para que te quedes... _Ranma le espeta con temor.

_¿Como que quedarme? ¿a donde? _pregunta extrañada.

_Ya sabes que mi madre te aprecia mucho y...cree que estamos juntos asi que...su voluntad es..que vengas a estar con nosotros viviendo hasta que...bueno... _Ranma se ponia nervioso ahora.

_¿Me estas diciendo que quieres que vaya a vivir contigo? _le pregunta muy roja.

_Es por mi madre...no te creas cosas que no son...yo solo es por hacerla a ella feliz... pero que si te supone mucho yo se lo dire y no le quedara otro remedio mas que comprenderlo. _Ranma cabizbajo.

_A que es por eso... ( **pensaba que es que realmente queria que estuviera ahi contigo para apoyarte...y lo haces por tu madre no?** ) _apretaba los puños rabiosa.

_Si claro. ¿querrias hacerle ese favor a mi madre? Y de paso nos ayudas con la limpieza y eso de la casa que le hace falta..._pregunta mas relajado ahora.

_¡Ranma vete un poco a la mierda! ¡Asi que es por eso! ¡Y me lo dice tan tranquilo! ¡La que te pario!_espeta muy indignada la peliazul.

_¡Oye solo te estaba pidiendo un favor! ¡ Ya veo que no eres capaz de hacer algo para una vez que te lo pido! _Ranma se encara con ella.

_¿Que te crees que soy? ¿eh?¡ Encima de tratas de chacha! _Akane encarandose a el.

_¿Entonces vas a venir! _Ranma ya cabreado encarandose.

_¡Pues no! Ire a verla un rato cuando pueda pero no pienso hacer eso que me pides... ¡me voy a casa! ¡Sera posible! _Iba muy irritada caminando dejandolo alli tirado.

_¡Akane! ¡No te vayas! _Ranma gritandole en medio de la calle.

Esta ni se giraba y emprende su camino a casa muy enfadada mascullando.

_¡Maldita sea! ¡Akaneeee! _le grita desesperado

Ranma se queda dando vueltas pensando en que decirle a su madre ya que Akane no quiere venir a casa.

La menor de los Tendo llega a casa y sin saludar ni nada sube a su habitacion cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Su padre que estaba en el salon ve la reaccion de la muchahcha con desanimo.

_( **Ya se ha encontrado con el y no ha querido...que le habra dicho ese imbecil para que se tome asi las cosas** )_Soun desanimado en el salon.

La peliazul se queda pensativa en la habitacion unos minutos, respira unas cuantas veces y por fin se decide a ayudar a Ranma. Asi que toma la decision de hacerse una rapida maleta y plantarse en casa de los Saotome.

Una vez la finaliza mas calmada baja con la maleta y se planta de pie frente a su padre con un semblanete serio.

_Papa, me voy una temporada a casa de los Saotome. Me encontre con Ranma y me dijo que necesitaban una mano para ayudar a la señora Saotome en la casa y cuidados. _lo dice firmemente

_Claro hija, es un gesto muy grato por parte de tu prometido. _le anima Soun.

_No lo hago por Ranma que conste. Lo hago por su madre qye es una buena mujer y necesita ayuda. _la menor de los Tendo se excusa.

_Bueno si, por tu suegra. _Soum.

_Ña! Bueno...si eso...que lo hago por ella. Me voy papa te ire informando te llamare por telefono para contarte como va el asunto. Aun no he visto su estado ni siquiera se que enfermedad tiene...asi que... _Akane preparandose para salir.

_Muy bien hija estoy muy orgulloso de ti y tu bondad como persona no tiene limites. _Soun intenta halagarla para bajarle los humos.

La menor de los Tendo emprende la marcha despidiendose de todos a la casa de los Saotome.

No tarda en plantarse alli y tocando a la puerta.

Es el patriarca Saotome quien le abre la puerta y recibe.

_¡Akane! ¡Que bien que hayas venido hija! ¡Nodoka esta deseando verte! _Genma alegre

_Vengo a quedarme una temporada a ayudaros tio Genma, ¿como esta su esposa? _Akane muy amable con Genma.

_Esta ahi dentro...en la cama... _hace como que se contiene las ganas de llorar

La amable chica entra y la ve en esas circunstancias tan malas ademas del terrible desaliño y abandono no solo de ella misma si no tambien de la casa, miraba preocupada a su alrededor.

_Señora Saotome... _se acerca a ella para darle un abrazo con cariño.

_Akane hija mia...has venido.. _le echaba los brazos

_¿Como esta? ya nos conto su marido la situacion...he venido a cuidarla. _Le sonrie mientras la acaricia la cara.

_Estoy muy debil , cada dia peor hija...necesito ayuda, que bien que hayas venido asi podras estar con tu prometido. Le dije a Genma que preparara la habitacion con vosotros porque le pedi a Ranma que te trajera. _le explica emocionada la mujer.

_¡Claro! No se preocupe se entiende...es una fuerza mayor... ( **asi que es eso no? porque te lo ha pedido tu madre...** ) _pensaba muy molesta.

_¿Y mi hijo? _pregunta mirando a la puerta.

_Fue...a comprar unas cosas imagino que ahora vendra, no tardara seguro. (seguro que se quedara dando vueltas hasta que se le vaya el cabreo) _la destapaba para alzar a la enferma mujer.

_¿Que haces hija? _Nodoka

_Vamos a darte ante todo un baño para que se sienta mejor...vamos yo la llevo. Voy a preparar el baño. _La saca y ayuda a ir andando hasta el baño.

_Tio Genma voy a darle un baño y cambiar las sabanas de su cama. _Akane entrando a nodoka en el baño.

_¡Claro hija! ( **¿donde se habra metido este idiota de hijo que tengo?** ) _Genma preocupado en el salon.

El chico de la trenza por otro lado iba caminando por la calle pensando la forma de convencer a Akane de ir a casa con el a vivir.

Despues de darse cuenta de lo tarde que es queria prologar eso diciendole a sus padres que era ya muy entrada la noche y Akane se encontraba descansando que al dia siguiente lo intentaria de nuevo,

Finalmente llega a casa desanimado entra por la puerta y llega hasta el salon donde se encuentra su padre viendo la television.

_Hola papa... _dice un Ranma cabizbajo

_¡Hola hijo! ¿donde estabas? _Pregunta preocupado

-Veras...papa...habra que decirle a mama que...Akane... _se rascaba nervioso la cabeza ante su fracaso

_¡Ya esta! ¿A que asi esta mejor? ¿Mas limpia y oliendo bien? _se escuchaba en el baño una voz para Ranma muy conocida

_Si...muchas gracias hija. Eres muy amable. _Nodoka

_A...Akane? Esta aqui Akane? _pregunta un esperanzado Ranma.

_Si, lleva ya un buen rato aqui saco a tu madre de la habitacion y la metio a bañarla...es un encanto de chiquita ¿verdad? _Genma ç

_Si...es un encanto... _mira hacia la puerta del baño y se acerca.

Se escuchaba el secador y al poco de acabarlo salen por la puerta una Nodoka ahora con mejor aspecto limpia y bien peinada.

_¡Ranma hijo! _Nodoka sorprendida de verlo en la puerta

_¡Akane! ¡Estas aqui! _Ranma se le abren los ojos como platos a ver a su prometida alli despues de aquel enfado

_¡Claro que si cariño! _se acerca a Ranma y le da un beso en la mejilla

El chico de la trenza se tocaba incredulo la mejilla ante ese gesto cariñoso que jamas Akane habia tenido con el, pero poco despues cae del cielo al recordar que era un teatro para hacerle pensar a su madre que su hijo tenia una relacion normal y se iba a casar con su prometida.

Nodoka sonrie ante eso muy feliz viendo a los muchachos jutnos.

Akane coge del brazo a la señora Saotome para llevarla de nuevo a la cama.

_¡Vamos señora! ¡Ahora a descansar! _la acompaña por el pasillo

Ranma tambien los acompaña y la recuestan ambos.

_¡Cuanto me alegro de veros juntos! Haceis tan buena pareja...siempre quise ver como mi niño se hacia un hombre de probecho y veo que lo es...me llena de orgullo el pensar que tiene una prometida tan buena y que lo quiera tanto como tu...Akane.. _le acaricia la cara a la pequeña de los Tendo.

_¡No es nada! Lo hago con mucho gusto señora Saotome. _Akane le corresponde sonriendo tierno.

_Para mi si lo es...porque asi podre morir tranquila sabiendo que mi hijo es feliz. _lloraba de pena

_No llore señora...yo le cuidare y miraremos la solucion a su enfermedad. _Le acaricia la mano la peliazul.

_No me llames señora...puedes llamarme mama.. _Nodoka

Akane aquello le golpea el pecho, pues ella perdio a su madre hace años y aquellas palabras le marcaban mucho.

_Ma...ma... _musita afectada

Ranma miraba a su prometida consternado pues sabia lo que eso podria afectar a la muchacha al conocer el sufrimiento de Akane por la muerte de su madre.

_Bueno ahora descanse que voy a deshacerme la maleta...buenas noches... _se alza cogiendo a Ranma de la mano como si tal pareja fueran.

_Buenas noches hijos...y gracias por estar aqui conmigo... _les sonrie y tapa del todo en la cama.

La ahora pareja Saotome-Tendo salen de la habitacion y una vez fuera Akane suelta a Ranma de la mano.

_¡Uff que conste! ¡Estoy aqui por ella y no por ti! _le susurra molesta en el pasillo a a su prometido

_¡Ya lo se! _espeta malhumorado por esa reaccion de ella.

_¡Pues muy bien! _ella se crispa y se va hacia el salon

_¡No! ¡Espera Akane! _la coge del brazo atrayendola a hacia el

Esta le mira muy enfadada esperando una justificacion a esa reaccion.

_Yo...estoy muy agradecido por...porque hayas venido a ayudarnos...eres muy buena chica Akane...gracias... _le dice con sentimiento

_No...no es nada...tranquilo. _baja los humos y se va a deshacer su maleta.

Aquella reaccion de su prometido la habia bajado sus defensas y agarra su maleta y Genma la guia a la habitacion que va a compatir con su prometido durante el tiempo de estancia en esa casa.

La menor de los Tendo miraba la estancia con el gran futon en el suelo preparado para ellos asombrada.

_¿Tenemos que dormir juntos? ¡Por que! _Le espeta a Genma.

_Akane...mi mujer piensa que mi hijo y tu haceis vida de pareja en tu casa hace años...si dormis separados va a pensar cosas raras ...y no quiero que sospeche nada y le haga infeliz. Ademas en esta casa solo hay dos habitaciones asi que...hay que adaptarse hija... _Genma excusandose.

_¡Ya claro! ¡Uff esta bien! ¿donde puedo colocar mi ropa? _mira ofuscada la estancia

_En ese armario con la de Ranma. Organizaros el armario que es grande. _Genma se retira dejandola sola en la estancia.

_¡Buff! Bueno pues...voy a deshacer esto... _suspiraba de agobio en la habitacion.

_(¿Tengo que dormir con este idiota convenido? Uff no tengo ningunas ganas y menos despues de ver para que me necesita...) _pensaba cabreada mientras sacaba la ropa de la maleta y la colocaba en el armario.

Genma baja al salon donde estaba su hijo sentado.

_Ya esta deshaciendo su maleta... _musita a su hijo

_Vale...ahora subire a cambiarme... _Ranma

CONTINUARA...

Observaciones autora;

Bueno ya estoy de nuevo de vuelta despues de unos años de ausencia os traigo aqui un fic que estoy haciendo y tenia tiempo pensado.

Espero os guste y vuestras rewiews las agradecere mucho.

Un saludo gente Ranmaniaca!

La chica de la trenza volvio ^-`


	2. Aprendiendo a convivir

CAPITULO 2 _APRENDIENDO A CONVIVIR

Una vez el patriarca de los Saotome informa a su hijo que su prometida se encuentra deshaciendo su maleta se retira.

_Ranma hijo...intenta ser cortes con tu prometida y llevaros bien...por tu madre hijo al menos. _se retira el agotado hombre.

_Si, lo sé papa! Ale! Buenas noches! _bufa cabreado el joven de la trenza sentado en el salón.

_( **¿Y ahora que? Vamos a dormir juntos...dormir con Akane...hace ya años de la ultima vez que hicimos el paripe por Ukyo pero ahora no tiene nada que ver...ya tenemos 20 años no somos unos críos...me costara dormir con ella...** ) _Ranma se anima y sube a la habitación.

Cuando llega la bella Tendo ya se había puesto el pijama y estaba doblando su ropa y metiendola en el gran armario de la habitación.

_¿Estas bien? _Ranma pregunta apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

_Si...no traje mucha ropa porque era tarde y no disponía de mucho tiempo así que no hay mucho que guardar tranquilo que ya he acabado. _cierra su maleta vacía y la pone en el lateral del armario.

Mientras Ranma había salido en busca de Akane, el viejo Saotome había preparado la habitación adecuándola para los dos, y al igual que eso, tanto el como su esposa Nodoka habían previsto ciertas cosas durante la estancia de los muchachos para darles situaciones comprometidas.

Ranma entra y se desviste quedándose en calzones. No le supone ninguna vergüenza puesto que su prometida esta mas que acostumbrada a verlo en paños menores por su casa así que lo hace con total naturalidad. Se pone el pijama y se sienta en el futon preparado para los dos.

_Vamos a dormir juntos... ¿te supone algún problema? _le dice con temor el joven Saotome sentado cogiéndose los pies en el futon.

_No...no te preocupes. Ademas no tengo porque tenerte ningún miedo. _le dice ella sin mirarle de espaldas sentada de rodillas.

_Ya lo se, lo digo pues porque...ya sabes...un hombre...durmiendo con una mujer...pues eso... _se pone nervioso tocándose la cabeza.

_No tengo porque temer nada, ya que soy una marimacho pechos planos que no es capaz de atraer a ningún hombre.. _pone pose altiva.

_¡Yo no he dicho que seas eso! Igualmente no debes de preocuparte porque no tengo ninguna ganas de pegarme a ti, por si te preocupa eso. _Ranma mirándola fijo.

_Ya ni yo tampoco quiero acercarme a ti, ademas soy un adefesio tabla de planchar que no es nada femenina así que no sufro por eso. _se cruza de brazos molesta.

_¿Pero que dices? _la mira de arriba a bajo.

_¡Que pasa!_se encara ella.

_¿A que viene todo eso? _se defiende el chico.

_¡Es lo que siempre dices!

_Solo te digo que duermas que no intentare propasarme, solo es eso. _se acerca a ella para no levantar la voz.

_¡Vale! _espeta ella

_¡Joder! ¡Yo ahora no he dicho nada de eso! _Ranma

_Ya y yo te digo que puedes dormir a mi lado que no me preocupa eso. Se que tu no intentarías nada de eso... _dice orgullosa mirando a un lado.

_¿Ah no? ¿Que pasa que tan poco hombre me ves? _se acerca mas a ella.

_¡Que hombre! _se pone con las manos en asa en su cintura mirándolo.

_¡Pues yo! ¿O acaso me ves como a un niño?

_¡Mas bien! Por eso no me das ningún miedo. _se gira de nuevo mirando a otro lado orgullosa cruzandose de brazos.

Ranma se queda callado torciendo el morro a un lado.

_Se que en ese sentido podre dormir tranquila mas bien tengo miedo a que quieras hacerme alguna broma o putada...cosas de críos ya sabes a lo que me tienes acostumbrada. _sigue provocandolo.

Ranma se pone serio y se acerca un poco mas a ella casi susurrándole y mirándola directo. Ella no le hace caso hasta que lo ve pegado a su oído.

_Que...que estas...haciendo... _le tiembla la voz a ella ante la cercanía.

_No te haré ninguna broma ni putada, pero ten cuidado que los niños crecen... _le susurra a su prometida.

Se escucha la puerta de la habitación de los padres de Ranma. La pareja de enamorados se miran y ante que sea la madre del joven de la trenza actúan fingiendo como habían pactado.

_( **Joder!**!) _Akane

_( **Uff)** _Ranma

Se escuchan unos pasos que se acercan.

_Mmmm cariño te he extrañado tanto estas hora _abraza a su prometido de imprevisto.

_Y yo a ti mi amor... _la achucha el contra si.

Ante ellos aparece Genma y los ve abrazados sentados en el futon.

_¿Que hacéis? ¿Manitas? _pregunta el viejo sorprendido.

_¡No! ¡Creíamos que eras mama viejo estúpido! _dice cabreado su mientras tiene a su prometida agarrada de la cintura abrazándola.

_¡Uff eres tu...! _suspira aliviada Akane mientras se suelta de su prometido.

_Voy...a beber agua... _los mira un poco extrañado el maduro Saotome y se va de allí.

La pareja muy rojos por el acercamiento se separan despacio y esperan que por fin el padre de Ranma se vaya a dormir.

Una vez escuchan que se cierra la puerta se disponen a descansar por fin. Rabia sido un día muy duro.

Ella se tumba boca arriba mirando el techo y su prometido a su lado también con los brazos flexionados detrás de su nuca la miraba de reojo.

_( **¡Joder compartir cama con Ranma! ¡Uf!** ) _pensaba ella agobiada mirando el techo.

El la ojeaba cuando ella no se daba cuenta.

_ **(Dormir con Akane... si es que son ya 20 años y ya no somos unos niños...¡y no veas como esta la niña! ¡Esta tremenda! ¡Y sin sujetador!)** _le miraba como el abultado pecho subía y bajaba a la respiración. ( **¡Uff mejor dejo de mirar!** )

_( **Ahora a ver si logro dormirme de saber que este esta aquí a mi lado...¡uff!** ) _Akane mirando al techo ajena a las reacciones de su prometido.

Después de unos instantes incómodos la pequeña de los Tendo agotada de tanta tensión decide dormirse.

_Buenas noches Ranma...que descanses. _se cubre del todo con la colcha aunque era otoño y no hacia mucho frio aun.

_Buenas noches Akane. _se estira un poco apagando la luz de la mesita y se gira dándole la espalda a ella.

Al ver la distancia que el joven Saotome pone con ella, no tarda en dormirse. Akane siempre tuvo un sueño muy profundo y facilidad para dormir, muy al contrario de su prometido que era de sueño ligero.

Pocos minutos de despedirse se da cuenta de que su prometida esta dormida por el sonido de su respiración siendo ya mas pausada y profunda.

El atrevido chico de la trenza se gira hacia ella para observarla en la oscuridad.

_( **Realmente es preciosa...Akane... ¿por que tenemos que llevarnos tan mal? Si supieras que estoy loco por ti desde hace tanto tiempo...¿realmente somos tan mala pareja? ¿tan incompatibles? Ojala me vieras con los ojos que yo te veo...** ) _la miraba disfrutando de su belleza natural.

La muchacha dormía tranquila y despreocupada. Realmente se había tomado muy en serio lo de que no sufriría por acoso, y es que ella hace tiempo que solo recibe insultos y descaros por parte de su prometido. Por lo que ademas de conocer la timidez extrema de su novio, sabe que ella no es apetecible para el, no tanto al menos como el resto de pretendientas.

Pero lo cierto es que era muy al contrario y este estaba cada vez mas rabioso con el paso de los años por no lograr tener un acercamiento con su bella y amada prometida.

_( **¿Que sentirá ella? ¿estará tan emocionada como yo por dormir a mi lado? ¡Ranma no seas idiota ella solo vino por tu madre, no te hagas ilusiones chaval!** ) _se hablaba así mismo en sus propios pensamientos sin apartar la vista de ella.

Por unos minutos la bella peliazul se gira hacia el y sonreía en sueños.

_Mmmm ¡no seas tonto anda! Ven... _sonríe tonteando.

_( **¿Con quien esta coqueteando en sueños? ¿Le gusta alguien? Así que no va con sus amigas del instituto solo...¡también va con tíos! ¿con quien sueñas eh?** )_la mira malhumorado. Los celos de Ranma siempre fueron tremendos.

Ella tenia una expresión de alegría y felicidad mientras ríe y parece jugar con esa persona en sus dulces sueños.

Ranma no paraba de mirarla, le encantaba verla reír aunque le jodía mucho que fuera por causa de otro, pues el ya daba por hecho que no era el.

_Ranma... por que... por que... _su expresión cambia a triste.

_ **(¿Y conmigo sueña que le hago daño no? ¡Pues vaya!** ) _se gira cabreado dándole la espalda.

La bella peliazul se vuelve a girar boca arriba y deja de hablar en sueños.

_( **Aunque normal, si nos llevamos fatal...¿realmente eso es lo que produzco en ella? ¿tristeza?** )_pensaba deprimido el joven de la trenza.

Poco después Akane empieza a moverse y se pega tanto a el que lo abraza.

Ranma se queda impactado y apenas se mueve cortando hasta la respiración.

_Mmmm _Ella dormía placido.

_( **Que bien huele...así tan cerca nunca he podido olerla y es muy agradable y atrayente...** ) _se percata por primera vez del olor de su prometida.

La muchacha se acurruca y apretuja a el.

_( **No seas un iluso Ranma, esta soñando con ese tío y te abraza pensando que eres el)** _se quita pensamientos enamoradizos para desviar la atención sobre el olor agradable corporal de su bella prometida.

La mira un poco mas estando tan cerca, el contorno de su cara, sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos llenos de largas pestañas y su lacio pelo esparcido por la almohada.

_( **Mejor duérmete no pienses tonterías, no le gustas...hazte a la idea. Mejor separarme de ella porque despierta y capaz que me ve así y me sacude aun uno de sus guantazos salvajes** )_ se anima a soltarse de ella despacio y se da la vuelta dándole la espalda.

Finalmente después de varios minutos de reflexión el joven de la trenza consigue dormirse.

A altas horas de la madrugada se escucha unos vómitos grandes en la habitación del matrimonio Saotome y tanto Ranma como Akane se despiertan sobresaltados. Y es que el viejo matrimonio tenia preparado un buen susto para ellos para ponerlos en situación haciendo creíble la enfermedad de la madre del chico de la trenza.

_¡Mama! _se alza Ranma rápido.

_¡Señora Nodoka! _Akane acude también corriendo un poco aturdida por el sueño.

Cuando el futuro matrimonio se acerca a la habitación encuentran vómitos en la habitación con sangre y a la madre de Ranma en la cama encogida agarrándose la tripa.

_¡Mama! ¡Estas bien! _Ranma miraba impresionado la situación.

_Coff coff! Lo siento hijo es esta enfermedad ¡coff coff! que me produce estos vómitos. _la señora de la casa hacia su teatro.

_¡Voy a recogerlo! _Akane corre a por un cubo y fregona para recoger todo eso.

Ranma atiende a su madre y la lleva al baño en brazos para lavarle las machas de vomito.

Cuando llega la nuera de la mujer recoge todo lo del suelo y las sabanas manchadas. Genma le ayuda con ello y una vez recogido se va al baño.

_Ya termino yo Akane, hija...ve a ayudar a tu prometido con su madre que están en el baño. _Genma lloraba para crear mas dramatismo mientras recogía el resto de los supuestos vómitos falsos del suelo.

_¿Como esta señora? _se acerca asustada la menor de los Tendo a su futura suegra.

_Mejor...aunque ahora un poco débil, cielo..me ayudas a cambiarme de ropa, me la manche toda _le pide a su nuera.

_¡Claro! La dejare muy cómoda y limpia para que duerma bien a gusto, las sabanas ya las tiene cambiadas y listas para usarse la cama. _va a por una muda para la mujer.

_Es un cielo tu prometida hijo, me encanta es tan buena... _nodoka sonriendo a su hijo.

_Si...si lo es _la miraba traer las cosas.

Ranma estaba bastante afectado por haber visto ese vomito y Akane lo manda al salón para que se reponga y no eche a llorar delante de su madre.

_Cariño...ve fuera y prepararme un vaso de leche caliente por favor, yo me encargo de tu madre. _Akane volviendo a hacer paripe delante de la madre de Ranma siendo cariñosa con el.

_Si, gracias... _sale un aturdido chico de la trenza después de ver eso.

Después de unos minutos en el salón ve como Akane termina su labor y junto con la ayuda de Genma la lleva a la cama a volver a acostarla. La buena mujer agradece sus esfuerzos y dedicación a su futura nuera mientras esta la acomoda en su lecho y tapa bien.

_Buenas noches señora, descanse. _se despide Akane con una dulce sonrisa.

_Buenas noches hija, eres tan buena...mi hijo tiene mucha suerte de tener una prometida como tu. _le agradece la mujer.

_No...no es nada. _le sonríe triste.

_No te preocupes Akane ya estoy con ella si ocurre algo te aviso. _le agradece Genma.

_Esta bien tío Genma, buenas noches. Si ocurriera algo me avisa. _cierra la puerta dándole las buenas noches de nuevo al matrimonio Saotome.

La muchacha suspira aguantándose la pena de haber visto a la pobre mujer así, ya que la había tratado bastante mas que Ranma y le tenia aprecio ademas del grande corazón que ha tenido la muchacha siempre.

Ranma se encontraba sentado en el suelo del salón, había preparado ese vaso de leche, se sentía muy muy triste y desolado por la situación, ya que al ver aquello se había dado cuenta ahora realmente de lo grave que estaba su madre.

La peliazul sale y lo ve en esa circunstancia. Ya conocía a Ranma y cuando esta es que realmente esta muy herido y sufriendo por algo en silencio.

Se acerca a el y se sienta en el suelo frente a el.

_Ranma... _le levanta la cara cogiéndole la barbilla.

Podía comprobar como su prometido se contenía las lagrimas ante su estúpida educación sobre que los hombres nunca lloran pero lo cierto es que el chico de la trenza estaba destrozado porque podía perder a su madre.

No podía mirar a su prometida, miraba al vació desolado.

Ella sin pensárselo lo abraza y acaricia el pelo.

_Tranquilo...todo ira bien. Buscaremos una solución para tu madre. Hablare con el doctor tufo, pediremos una segunda opinión a cualquier especialista en su enfermedad... ¿vale? No te preocupes yo os apoyare y ayudare. _le decía con cariño acariciando su cabeza.

_Gracias por tu apoyo Akane, de verdad...es importante para mi que estés aquí... _le dice sin pensarlo con el corazón abierto.

_No...no es nada...ya sabes que siempre estaré para lo que necesites, Ranma. _le apoya mimándolo en atenciones.

El joven de la trenza la estrecha contra el y apoya su cara en el cabello de ella olfateándolo con delicadeza y disfrutando de ese instante. Necesitaba ese abrazo y lo obtenía de la persona que mas quería en este mundo. Por momentos se sentía muy protegido y apoyado por ella, pero el dolor ante la posible perdida de su madre lo llevaba de nuevo a la realidad.

Se quedan largos minutos así hasta que Ranma deja de sollozar y se recupera un poco.

Cuando se despegan se miran intensos segundos a los ojos cayendo en la cuenta de la cercanía tan grande que habían tenido y poco a poco recomponen la compostura mirando tímido al suelo.

_Te...prepare la leche que me pediste, lo malo es que ya se ha enfriado, jeje. _dice el joven de la trenza para relajar un poco el ambiente.

Ella lo mira sonriendo tierno, ya que se había dado cuenta que había soltado unas lagrimas y que el pobre las ocultaba por tonterías.

_Muchas gracias, esta bien así. _coge el vaso y lo bebe.

Hay otro silencio grande en la pareja cuando es Akane quien lo rompe para calmar tensiones.

_Así que..esta es tu casa...aquí es donde te criaste. _miraba la muchacha alrededor mientras termina de tomarse su vaso de leche.

_Si...aunque yo era muy pequeño no recuerdo apenas nada de ella...ni de mi madre... _mira apenado la mesa.

_Bueno pues...ahora podrás recuperar lo que puedas. Al menos tu madre te ha visto crecer. La mía nunca lo vio... sabes...a veces me pregunto que pensaría mi madre si me viera ahora en la actualidad como soy... ¿le gustare? ¿le decepcionare como hija? _movía la leche de su vaso mientras hacia sorbos pequeños, jugaba con la taza en sus manos.

El la mira atento mientras ella decía esas cosas.

_( **¿Pues que va a pensar?...que eres preciosa, que tienes un corazón que no te cabe en el pecho, que eres una bellisima persona por dentro y por fuera...** ) _pensaba enamoradizo mientras la miraba hablar sobre su madre.

_Seguro que tu madre estará muy orgullosa de ti. Eres una gran persona Akane, de las mejores que conozco sin duda...aunque no conozca muchas pero...estoy seguro de ello. _le espeta mirándola a los ojos.

_No se...soy muy desastre en muchas cosas.. _ella indaga.

_Y muy buena en muchas otras. _le anima el muchacho triste.

_¿ah si? ¿Tu crees que le gustare? _pregunta alegre.

_Claro que si, a mi me gustas. _espeta el si pensar y se pone rojo cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho.

Ella sonríe tierno y cambia de tema para no ponerlo nervioso y fastidiar el buen momento. Le había dicho algo bonito y quería que se quedara así.

_Bueno Ranma...vamos a descansar anda que mañana tenemos que ocuparnos de tu madre y hay trabajo que hacer aquí en casa así que tenemos que estar descansados.

Se alza y le ofrece a el la mano para ayudarlo a alzarse.

El la mira sonriendo triste y accede a su petición acompañándola a la habitación de ambos.

Se tumban y acomodan cada uno a su lado del futon y terminan durmiéndose el resto de la noche tranquilos.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Espero que os guste la historia como se va desenvolviendo...agradezco mucho vuestras rewievs, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo en breve. Por fin ...un acercamiento entre los muchachos! Que pasara en el siguiente capitulo? No os lo perdáis! Se pone interesante...

Un saludo


	3. Roces de convivencia

Capítulo 3_Los roces de la

Los primeros rayos de sol entran por la ventana despertando al joven de la trenza quien dormía aun plácidamente.

Mira a su lado y ve que su prometida no se encuentra en la cama teniéndose lo peor.

_¡Mama! _Se alza corriendo a la habitación por su ha sucedido algo.

Se acerca a la habitación y comprueba que esta la cama hecha con las sabanas cambiadas y todo recogido …olía a limpio.

Entonces escucha unos ruidos en el salón que hablaban tranquilamente.

Ranma sale a ver que ocurre y se encuentra a sis pases desayunando unos bollos que había comprado y chocolate. Los patriarcas del joven Saotome lo miran alegres .

_¡Buenos días hijo!_nodoka comiendo alegre.

_Ho…la mamá…estas…¿estas bien?_Ranma mirando el buen aspecto que tenia.

_Tu prometida se alzó bien temprano y la saco de la cama. Ha recibido toda la casa y adecento a tu madre ayudándole a dar un paseo por el jardín._dice un alegre Genma.

_Si hijo tu prometida ha pedido al centro de salud una silla de ruedas para hacer trayectos largos ya que me fatigo con facilidad. ¿No es maravillosa ¿_nodoka muy alegre abrazando a su esposo.

_Si…lo es si…_mira en dirección a la cocina que se escuchaba a la chica lavando los cacharros en el fregadero del desayuno.

_¡Anda ve a ver a tu dulce prometida y dale un beso y un abrazo de buenos días!_nodoka.

_¡Hola Ranma! ¡Buenos días!_sale ella con el desayuno de el preparado en una bandeja.

Akane sale con una gran sonrisa portando el desayuno de si prometido y se lo sirve en la mesa sentándose al lado de este fingiendo ser la pareja que nodoka cree que son siendo amable u cariñosa con el.

_Bue…Buenos días…_le mira sonriendo enamoradizo.

_¡Venga vamos! Aún no he visto ningún besito…estáis bien?_nodoka

_Claro que si nos damos besos …mira ve?_Le da Akane un beso a Ranma en la mejilla.

_Ya mujer no me refiero a eso…si no un beso de verdad como pareja que sois…vamos no seáis tímidos …no estáis en casa de Soun así podéis tener esa libertad._nodoka insistiendo.

Ranma mira muy rojo a Akane y esta también pone cara de apuro.

_Mama…pero es que esas cosas nos gusta hacerlo a solas …somos muy tímidos y eso son cosas muy personales…¿verdad cielo?_Ranma pregunta nervioso a si prometida.

_¡Sí claro! Je je (¿tanto le cuesta darme un beso? Sin embargo que esa gata sarnosa que le bese no le supone nada verdad? Claro…como ella es más guapa que yo…)_Akane se alza con su rostro escondido bajo su flequillo y se va a la cocina.

_Cariño ¿Dónde vas? Aun no has acabado de desayunar_Nodoka mirándo extrañada su comportamiento.

_No tengo hambre…yo…voy a recoger esto…_se va a la cocina cabizbaja llevando su bandeja de desayuno.

Ranma la mira irse un poco sorprendido (¿se habrá enfadado por lo del beso?)_pensaba mientras desayuna hablando con sus padres.

La pequeña de los Tendo estaba en la cocina muy ofuscado lavando los platos cuando su prometido aparece tras ella dejando ya los restos de su desayuno. Este se apoya al lado en el banco de la cocina y la miraba fregar fijamente pensativo.

_¿por qué no has acabado tu desayuno?_pregunta temiendo la reacción de ella.

_¡Porque no tengo hambre! ¡déjame tranquila!_Le dice muy malhumorada.

_¿Estas enfadada?_Le insiste el.

_¿Es una adivinanza?_Le dice muy ironica.

_¿Eso es que sí? ¿Ahora que te pasa?_Le pregunta más interesado.

_¡Nada! Soy to que soy una idiota por esperar cosas de alguien que nunca vendrán!_espeta muy cabreada fregando con rabia los platos.

_¿es por lo del beso?_pregunta muy sonrojado.

_¡Qué más da! _ella esquiva una respuesta a eso.

_¡Oye encima que te libro de besarme!_Le dice cabreado.

_¿No serás tu el que se quiere librar de eso?_Se encara a él dejando de fregar.

Los padres del joven de la trenza que los escuchaban del salón le hablan para suavizar la conversación.

_Ranma hijoooo, ¿podríamos ir hoy al la fiesta del templo Choiin-nin temple. Ahora que Akane me consiguió la silla de ruedas? Tengo tantas ganas de salir un poco…me siento mejor si hago cosas normales …pregúntaselo a tu prometida_Nodoka desde el salon.

Hay un silencio incomodo en la cocina. Ambos de miran muy tensos.

_Mira Akane…estas haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ayúdanos y apoyarnos con lo de mi madre…así que al menos evitarte pasar malos momentos o bochornosos después de todo es lo único que puedo hacer pero que estés más cómoda con nuestra convivencia. _Le coge por los hombros animándola.

_¡No te enteras de nada! ¡es igual! ¡Que más da!_Se zafa del agarre de su prometido.

_Akaneeee cielo. ¿vamos al templo?_insiste la madre de su prometido.

_¡Esta bien! ¡Iremos!_Akane contesta desde la cocina.

_¡Ay que bien! ¡Que feliz que soy!_celebra la pobre mujer enferma.

_¡Qué bien cariño! Menos mal que tu nuera pidió esa silla de ruedas. Así podremos pasear más tranquilos y cómodos y ver los puestos sin que te agotes. _anima su esposo celebrando.

Mientras en la cocina Akane y Ranma seguían muy tensos ante esa conversacion. El joven de la trenza la mira y relaja su cara viendo y reconociendo el mérito de la muchacha al ver el bienestar de su madre.

_Muchas gracias Akane…eres maravillosa…piensas en todo. _Le pone una mano en el hombro en modo agradecimiento el joven Saotome.

_¡Esta bien!_Se va ella de la cocina quitándose de en medio.

Una vez sale al salón informa que va a darse un baño al matrimonio Saotome que disfrutaba fe ver la tele juntos.

_Voy a darme un baño…por si necesitais algo…_Akane quitándose el delantal.

_¡Claro hija! Esta es tu casa cielo._nodoka muy cariñoso a su nuera.

Esta se retira al baño. Llena la bañera mientras se desviste tranquila . Tenia ganas de estar sola unos minutos ya que estaba todo el día pegada a Ranma.

Se lava primero y luego se sumerge en la bañera a relajarse un poco.

_(¡Ufff! Realmente…no le gustas …eres una tonta…solo es amable contigo porque te necesita para que su madre este mejor…después de todo volverás a ser transparente para el…)_pensaba muy deprimida en el baño.

El chico de la trenza no sabia que Akane estaba en el baño.

Se va a buscarla a las habitaciones y no la encuentra.

_(¿no se habrá marchado?)_se asusta.

Vuelve al salón y pregunta a sus padres a lo que estos le responden que se está bañando.

Genma con toda la malicia del mundo se alza y anima a Ranma a bañarse con su prometida empujando hacia el baño.

_¡Vamos aquí no estás en casa se Soun puedes bañarte con tu linda prometida!_Le empuja hacia el baño sonriente.

_¡Papa! ¡No! ¡Espera!_Ranma intentando librarse.

_Hijo mio que hombre eres si no eres capaz de ver a su prometida desnuda? ¿eres un hombre o no?_su madre regañándolo.

_Eh….Sí…sí soy un hombre mama pero es que…_se rascaba nervioso la cabeza el muchacho.

_Pues no se hable más! ¡Ale para adentro!_Lo mete de un empujón dentro del baño.

Akane escucha la puerta abrirse y cerrarse pero desde dentro de la bañera no podía ver quien es, aunque no le preocupa porque tampoco podrían verla a ella.

_¿Hola? ¿señora nodoka? ¿necesita algo?_pregunta la joven de los Tendo temblandole la voz pensando que es la madre de Ranma.

_S…Soy yo….Ranma…ha sido mi padre que me ha medido el muy..ufff me las pagara ese viejo cuando salga de aquí!_Ranma muy abochornado por la situación.

_¡vaya tela con tu padre! ¿y tu madre permite esto?_Akane desde el interior.

_Ya sabes…mi madre y sus pensamientos de que un hombre tiene que ver a su mujer desnuda y esas cosas absurdas …ya sabes…_Ranma muy nervioso mirando al suelo apoyado en la puerta del baño.

_ ¡ufff esta bien! ¿vas a bañarte? ¿quieres entrar?_pregunta ella desde dentro de la bañera.

El baño estaba todo lleno de baHo. Y olía a sales de jabón de baño.

_¿Quieres que me bañe…?_pregunta nervioso jugando con sus dedos índices.

_A mi me da igual es por si tu quieres…_ella le insiste.

_Yo pues…claro que quiero bañarme….(ufff! ¿va a dejarme bañarme con ella? Me va a poner malísimo….relájate idiota seguro que solo esta siendo amable no quiere nada contigo…no te hagas ilusiones)_pensaba nervioso.

_Yo ya termine…no te preocupes. ¿Me pasas la toalla por favor?_pregunta temerosa la pequeña de los Tendo.

_Claro…_se acerca despacio y muy rojo con la toalla a su prometida.

Ella espera a que este se vuelva a la zona de la puerta que es la que esta pegada al lavabo y sale de la bañera enrollándose la toalla al cuerpo.

No era una toalla muy grande y aunque la cubría lo que realmente necesitaba tapar no dejaba mucho a la imaginación sobre su cuerpo bajo ella. El joven de la trenza la miraba muy rojo pensando en como es el precioso cuerpo de su prometida.

Esta se acerca a donde esta el y le deja el baño libre.

_Ya puedes usar el baño. Yo voy a peinarme y eso …tranquilo no mirare puedes bañarte. _Le dice la peliazul mientras se seca el pelo con otra toalla más pequeña mirándose en el espejo del lavabo.

Ranma la miraba se reojo (¡uff como esta de buena..!)

Ella seguía a lo suyo intentando ignorar a su prometido puesto que aún estaba muy molesta con lo del tema del beso. Era ajena totalmente a los pensamientos calenturrientos de su prometido que la devoraba con la mirada.

_Yo esto…me voy adentro. _El se va hacia la bañera y se desviste.

El tímido muchacho se mete a lavarse primero y no tarda en meterse en la bañera. Desde esta podía ver la silueta de su bella prometida mientras se miraba al espejo la cara y quitaba alguna espinilla molesta.

_(por dios que se le caiga la toalla…esta preciosa…menudo cuerpazo tiene…)_la miraba embelesado.

No tarda mucho en bañarse y decide salir ya que estaba poniéndose enfermo de verla así.

_Akane puedes …¿pasarme una toalla?_pregunta nervioso.

_Claro…toma…_se la acerca sin mirarlo y sigue a lo que estaba.

El sale y se acerca a donde esta ella. La mira pensativo sentado en el taburete del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. La contemplaba maravillado por las curvas de su cuerpo.

_(Mira que eres tonta…pensar que no quiero besar a una belleza como tu

..si me tienes loco por tocarte…) _pensaba disfrutando de aquel paisaje que tenia delante suya.

Ella lo mira a través del espejo y sin volverse hacia el le pregunta.

_¿necesitas algo?_Muy cordial y nada amable.

_Akane te estás portando muy bien con nosotros…de verdad estas siendo de una gran ayuda y…gracias por cuidar tan bien de mi madre…en serio te lo digo no es por halagarte porque estés enfadada conmigo pero…lo siento de verdad. _El se excusa.

_...Por ella merece la pena mucho….por ella…_dice dolida sin dejar de hacer sus cosas en el espejo.

_...si…lo se que es por ella …ya me lo dejaste claro cuando me lo dijiste. _espeta dolido con su comentario (solo estoy siendo amable ¡)

_Ella…está muy contenta con la salida ….me alegro mucho que este feliz..Al menos merece la pena los esfuerzos._Se sienta la bella peliazul en la taza del water y se desenreda sus cabellos mojados.

_Si..Esta muy contenta. _Dice desganado.

_Voy…a salir al cuarto de tu madre para pedirle un kimono…así no tendrémos que cambiarnos delante el uno del otro._mantiene las distancias con su prometido.

_¿y que mi padre te vea así? ¡Por dios si se te marca todo! (No me da la gana que ese viejo verde te vea así!) _se alza enfadado.

_¡No pretenderás que me cambie delante de ti!_Le discute molesta alzándose también para encararse.

_¡No creas que es por verte desnuda! ¡Ya ves! Es por ti, no por ti. Porque no quiero que ese viejo verde se ponga enfermo viéndote tan sugerente… ¿o es prefieres exhibirte delante de mi padre delante de mi madre?_Muy cabreado encarándose a ella.

_¡Pues mira prefiero alimentar la mente pervertida de un viejo verde que desnudarme delante de una persona que siempre se ha burlado de mi cuerpo!_discute con el.

_¿Ah si?_Ranma acercándose a la cara de ella.

_¡Sí!_Ella encarándose más.

_¡Pues por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras! Pero que sepas que puedes ofender a mi madre enseñando a mi padre tus atributos. _Se gira hacia el espejo a peinarse el joven de la trenza.

_¡Uhh! ¡Esta bien! ¡pero no se te ocurra darte la vuelta ¿esta claro?_Se gira dándole la espalda y el se queda en espejo.

_Tranquila tu por eso no sufras…no pienso mirarte. _Ranma baja el tono y sigue peinando y secando su pelo mirándose al espejo.

Ella empieza a desliarse la toalla y refunfuñaba cabreada mientras preparaba su ropa nueva.

Ranma la podía ver desde el espejo, su espalda ..su largo cuello …su trasero y el lateral de sus ahora abultados y erguidos pechos desnudos.

_(¡Vaya par de tetas! ¡Como ha crecido la muchacha! ¡Ufff!)_se ponía morado mirándola.

Cierta parte de Ranma empieza a reaccionar y abulta su toalla sin ningún áviso debido a las curvas del cuerpo se su prometida.

El se pone tenso al darse cuenta y se le cae el peine al suelo nervioso. (¡uff me ha puesto palote se sólo mirarla un poco…espero no se percate)

A los pocos minutos la pequeña de los tendo finaliza el vestirse.

_Ya termine. ¿Me dejas el secador?_Se gira terminando de colocarse el jersey .

_Cla…claro._Le da el secador sin girarse no quería que viera su tema abultado.

_¡Ya puedes girarte! ¡estúpido!_Sigue muy molesta.

_Ahora no quiero girarme. Ya …puedes salir._Ranma abochornado.

_¿ya puedo irme? Pues no! Ahora me quedo aquí también esperando que te vistas! ¿Qué te crees que tu te ibas a librar de ese bochorno? ¡No es justo!_Lo mira la peliazul con los brazos cruzados.

_Akane…créeme…no va a gustarte nada lo que puedes ver…_dice muy tenso mirando hacia abajo muy rojo.

_¿y quien ha dicho que yo vaya a mirarte nada? ¡ufff mira! Me voy porque me tienes negra!_akane abre la puerta y se va a la habitación muy harta.

_¡uff menos mal casi me pilla!_suspira aliviado el muchacho en el baño.

_(¿será posible? ¡pero que morro tiene! ¡hacerme a mi pasar ese mal rato y el tan tranquilo ahora solo!)_pensaba cabreada mientras recoge la habitación de ellos.

Continuará…..

PD: Que tal lectores? Empieza la tensión eh? Ja ja ja veremos que sucede en la salida al templo con los padres. Agradezco como siempre vuestras respuestas un saludo!

;*


	4. roces

CAPITULO 4 _PRIMERA TOMA DE CONTACTO

La menor de los Tendo se encontraba en la habitación cuando es llamada por la que es ahora su suegra.

_Akane cielo... ¿puedes venir un momento a mi habitación? _reclama la mujer a su nuera.

_¡Claro! ¡Voy! _atiende enseguida la peliazul.

Cuando la muchacha llega a la habitación su suegra que estaba sentada en la cama le enseña una caja rectangular que parece de alguna boutique de ropa.

_Toma cielo...esto lo compre para ti. _le ofrece la caja a su nuera sonriente.

_¿Que...que es? _lo abre y mira sorprendida la bella chica.

Cuando lo abre ve que dentro se encuentra un precioso kimono de color violeta japones típico ceremonial todo de seda y con unos acabados de flores de cerezo preciosos. Se notaba que es de los mas caros del mercado quien entiende de kimonos nada mas verlo. Iba con su cinto y sus zapatos y bolso a juego, todo un lujoso kimono.

Ella la mira sorprendida y miraba con adoración el precioso kimono.

_Ese kimono lo compre como presente para tu regalo de boda con mi hijo...pero como no se si …estaré viva para ver como os casáis pues...prefiero que lo disfrutes antes y te lo puedas poner hoy en nuestra salida al templo. _le dice sonriente la mujer.

_Se...señora...Nodoka...yo...esto es...es...es... _lo mira emocionada y empieza a escaparsele alguna lagrima a la joven muchacha.

_¿No te gusta? Yo creo que te quedara bien, creo que es tu talla ¿verdad niña? _nodoka sonriente.

_Si, me encanta es...es precioso. _Lo tocaba con mimo.

_Puedes ponértelo ahora si quieres para irnos al templo. ¿te gustaría? _le dice muy cariñoso la mujer.

_Claro que si...me...me encantaría. _le sonríe llorando de emoción.

Akane era una chica muy sensible y los padres de Ranma sabían jugar con esa baza a su favor para bajar las defensas de la muchacha.

_Pues...dile a mi hijo que te ayude a ponértelo. Yo le pediré a Genma que me vista a mi tranquila. _le dice muy gentil.

_Si si, muchas gracias señora Nodoka.

_Puedes llamarme mama, cariño. _le espeta sabiendo la sensibilidad que Akane sufre por la perdida de su madre.

_Ma...ma...gracias. _se retira emocionada a la habitación a ponérselo.

El joven de la trenza sale del baño ya vestido y va la habitación. En ella ve a Akane arrodillada en el suelo del tatami llorando abrazando un kimono.

Ranma se asusta y se acerca a ella alarmado agachandose poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

_Oye... ¿que te pasa? ¿Aun sigues enfadada por lo del baño? Veras es que...yo...no me gusta que...otros te vean...ya sabes... _intenta disculparse el joven de la trenza.

_No...no es eso...es tu madre...me ha regalado este kimono...como presente de nuestra boda...lo guardaba para mi y me lo ha dado porque...porque...teme que no llegue a vérmelo puesto... _rompe a llorar abrazando el kimono.

_Vaya...es un kimono precioso... (mi madre guardaba ese presente para Akane, y conociendo a Akane le habrá afectado muchísimo...pobre..) _le animaba acariciándole el cabello.

_Ranma... ¿puedes ayudarme a ponérmelo? Quisiera ponérmelo en la salida que vamos a hacer esta tarde. ¿te parece bien? _le mira mas animada con lagrimas en los ojos.

_¡Claro! Te...ayudo. (¿se va a desnudar delante mía? Woow, cálmate idiota que es un momento serio ahora, no te emociones) _Ranma animándola a alzarse.

Ella empieza a quitarse la ropa y aunque estaba a oscuras podía adivinarsele la silueta y gran parte de su anatomía. Estaba delante de el en ropa interior pero estaba tan emocionada triste por el tema del kimono que en ese momento que ni se percata de lo que esta haciendo delante de su prometido.

Ranma la miraba atontado, aunque ni ella misma se de cuenta de ello, solo piensa que esta ahí parado como un pasmarote por el aturdimiento del gesto de su madre.

_¿Me ayudas? _Akane mirándolo esperando acción.

_¡Si si claro! (¡Joder esta como un tren! Vaya 20 años dios mio!)_saca nervioso las cosas de la caja y empieza a ponérselo.

Ella se tapaba por inercia los pechos aunque estaba con sujetador y se lo va poniendo rodeándola por la cintura.

_(Su cuerpo es tan delgado y femenino...ojala pudiera estrecharla entre mis brazos como quisiera...es tan bonita...Akane...) _pensaba oliendo sus cabellos y disfrutando de la visión que la muchacha le estaba regalando.

Torpemente y en silencio ambos consigue vestirla. La habitación estaba en silencio y llena de sollozos de la misma Akane quien aun se emocionaba viéndose puesto el kimono.

Una vez acabado Ranma la mira sonriente.

_Estas preciosa... _musita emocionado el joven de la trenza.

_¿De verdad? ¿Te gusta como me queda? _se exhibía delante de el aunque estén a oscuras.

_Si...te queda genial Akane. Seguro que a mi madre le encantara vértelo puesto porque ha acertado totalmente con la elección del kimono_le cogía de las manos mirándola sonriendo tierno.

_Si...es precioso... _se lo miraba ella emocionada cogiendo las manos de Ranma.

_Akane...

_¿Si?

_Oye...siento mucho lo del baño, vamos a salir con mi madre y pasarlo bien ¿vale? No voy a hacer ni decir nada impertinente...quiero estar bien contigo...por mi madre. Te lo prometo _le dice el joven de la trenza sonriente.

_Esta bien...yo también me relajare... por ella... _le sonríe con complicidad.

_Akane... _le mira cogiéndola de las manos y se acerca a ella despacio.

_¿Si...? _le mira atenta sonrojándose ante la cercanía de el.

_Veras... esto...es importante para mi...lo que estas haciendo por nosotros y...por eso quiero que sepas que yo... _titubea nervioso mirándole las manos.

_¿Si...? _se acerca ella mas sonriendo.

_¡Ranmaaaa! ¡han llamado a la puerta! ¡Sera el del centro medico con la silla de ruedas que solicito Akane para tu madre! ¿Puedes ir a abrirle y cogerla que estoy con tu madre vistiéndola? _Genma gritando desde su cuarto.

_¡Voy! _la mira unos segundos mas sonriente.

_Ves a abrir anda...ya hablamos luego mas tranquilos. _le mira con complicidad la bella chica.

Ranma asiente con la cabeza y va a abrir al de la silla de ruedas. Le atiende al del centro medico y firma la hoja del servicio hospitalario a domicilio y entra la silla dentro de casa.

El matrimonio Saotome sale sonriente y ven la silla.

_¡Vaya ya esta aquí que bien! _nodoka celebrando.

_Si.. ya podemos irnos a donde quieras mama. _miraba la silla con cariño sabiendo que ha sido atención de su prometida.

_¿Y Akane ya esta lista hijo? _Genma le pregunta acomodando a su esposa en la silla.

_Si, ahora sale. Mama, ese kimono que le has regalado es precioso. Esta muy emocionada por llevarlo puesto, es importante para ella. _Ranma agradece a su madre.

_¿Le esta bien? ¿es su talla verdad? _se sienta del todo la mujer en la silla.

_Si le esta...le esta estupendo.. (a ese cuerpo le queda bien cualquier cosa...¡madre mía como esta de buena la chica!) _pensaba sonrojado en el desnudo de su prometida.

_Me alegro. ¡Bueno pues en cuanto salga nos vamos familia! _dice muy feliz la moribunda mujer.

_Siiii una salida los cuatro juntos, ¿no es bonito hijo? _Genma

_Si...la verdad que nunca hemos salido los cuatro juntos...sera emocionante y algo distinto. _Ranma avergonzado rascándose la cabeza.

Por fin sale Akane con su kimono puesto y todos la miran asombrados.

_Vaya...no me equivocaba te queda precioso cariño. _sonríe Nodoka al verla.

_Gracias...es precios..me encanta. _dice sonrojada la bella chica.

_Te queda muy bien Akane, estas muy guapa, ojala tu padre te lo viera. _Genma avalando la belleza de su nuera.

_Si...algún día me lo pondré para que me lo vea. _sonríe mirándose el kimono.

_Bueno vamos de salida al templo. ¡Que bien y que ganas! Con el tiempo que llevo encerrada por la enfermedad en casa y siempre fui sola...hoy podre ir con mi familia. _lo celebra la enferma mujer.

Ranma miraba con complicidad a su prometida con la expresión de su madre. Le hacia ver que se sentía feliz lo que ella estaba haciendo por que su madre estuviera bien.

Salen a la calla y van caminando hasta el templo que no anda muy lejos.

Ranma va a coger la silla de ruedas para llevar a su madre pero Genma se adelanta y la coge para que el vaya del brazo de su prometida.

Este muy avergonzado capta la intención de su padre y se deja llevar ofreciendo su brazo a la bella Akane quien caminaba mirando entretenida los puestos ambulantes previos al templo.

Muy animada se coge del brazo de su prometido y van andando como cualquier pareja mirando puestos.

Pasan una gran velada. Tanto a Ranma como a Akane le encantaban ir a los juegos del agua con los patos en donde siempre gracias a la destreza del joven de la trenza le conseguía un peluche grande de un perro que ella lleva muy contenta.

Toman un chocolate juntos en familia y salen del templo contentos.

Llegan a casa y acuestan a Nodoka acomodándola. Había sido una salida muy satisfactoria.

Los padres cansados y ya tarde se acuestan y Ranma y Akane ya se quedan solos tranquilos en el salón viendo la tele. Ya se habían cambiado de ropa y acomodado con sus respectivos pijamas.

Una vez solos veían una comedia romántica que estaban echando en la televisión.

Akane estaba sentada y se frotaba los pies. Estaban ya en otoño y comenzaba a refrescar por la noche ademas de que estaba dolorida por el tiempo que llevaba puesto los zuecos del trajo nuevos a los que aun no estaba acostumbrada a llevar tanto tiempo.

El chico de la trenza la observaba tocarse los pies pensando en eso.

_¿Te duelen los pies que te los frotas tanto? _le pregunta mirándola preocupado.

_Un poco, es que no estoy acostumbrada a llevar esos zapatos mucho tiempo, pero se ira tranquilo.

_¿Quieres que te de un masaje? _se vuelve hacia ella.

_No...no te preocupes no...no es necesario. _se sonroja.

_No es una molestia si es lo que piensas. Te he visto varias veces quitarte los zuecos y masajearte los pies y no te has quejado en ningún momento. Te has portado muy bien solo para que mi madre disfrutara de la velada, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de todo. _se coloca cruzándose sentado de piernas para darle el masaje.

_Vaya eres muy atento, pero...no es necesario con un poco que...me frote así ya esta... _se ponía tensa ante la insistencia.

_¡Que si anda! ¡Ven aquí! _le coge los pies y se los masajea despacio con mimo.

_Gra...gracias... _miraba como masajeaba sus pies

_(Que manos mas cálidas tiene...) _pensaba la chica mirando las fuertes manos de su prometido masajeando sus pies.

_De nada... tienes los pies muy fríos. _le masajea con cariño.

_Si...siempre los tengo fríos.

Se quedan unos segundos en silencio mientras el proseguía con el masaje.

_Y... ¿tu crees que tu madre se lo ha pasado bien hoy? Yo la veo estos días mas animada y de mejor aspecto, ¿tu no? _preguntaba para romper un poco el hielo.

_Si, la verdad es que si. La veo mucho mejor que cuando llegue, estas haciendo un gran trabajo Akane...eres fantástica. Te agradezco de veras lo que estas haciendo por ella. (Y por mi...me encanta que estés a mi lado, aunque nunca te lo diga) _le seguía frotando los pies.

_No es nada. Ya sabes que aprecio mucho a tu madre Ranma. _sonríe

_Y ella a ti...si no mira ese kimono...vale por lo menos el sueldo de un mes. _dice el mirándole los pies atento.

_Si...es todo un detalle la verdad es que si. Pero no por eso ya ella se merece lo mejor por ser como es (también estoy por ti, porque quiero estar a tu lado tanto el lo bueno como el lo malo pero eres tan idiota que no lo ves) _mira como le masajea.

_Bueno...ya esta. ¿estas ya mejor? _le deja los pies como estaban.

_Si...mucho mejor muchas gracias Ranma.

_Por cierto...mañana iré al mercado a comprar para cocinar. ¿que te apetecería que cocinase? _le pregunta animado el joven de la trenza.

_¿Que cocines...? (vaya una prometida de pacotilla que debe pensar Nodoka que tiene su hijo...que esta enferma ni es capaz de hacerle un buen guiso) _se deprime la muchacha.

_Si, ya he cocinado para mi madre y dice que le encanta comer cosas cocinadas por su hijo, jeje.

_Ya...pues...que suerte porque lo que es de su nuera no...recibirá un plato de comida decente...vaya enfermera que estoy hecha que...podría matar al enfermo. _dice muy desanimada la bella peliazul mirándose los pies.

_Pero Akane...eres buena en otras cosas.. _le intenta animar.

_No te preocupes si...no has dicho nada malo...si no se me da bien eso no se me da bien. Yo...me voy a dormir que estoy cansada. Mañana me levantare temprano para limpiar bien el suelo del tatami. Buenas noches Ranma. _se retira triste.

_Buenas noches Akane... _se despide de ella y se queda viendo la tele.

Ranma conocía muy bien a su prometida y si con lo a gusto que estaban en el salón decide irse a la cama es que era muy probable que necesitara un espacio para ella.

Había estado todo el día juntos y ni bañarse pudo tranquila así que aprovecha que su madre ya descansa para no tener que fingir que son una pareja normal delante de ella y dejarle su espacio.

La peliazul llega a la estancia y se tira a la cama a llorar abrazando el perro de peluche que Ranma le había conseguido en la feria del templo.

_(Soy un desastre, ¿como Ranma iba a fijarse en una persona como yo que no sabe ni cocinar para su madre? Realmente no se que hago aquí si no puedo cuidar íntegramente de ellos...es muy vergonzoso, pero... ¿y a el le importa todo eso? Porque a mi si me importa el no ser imprescindible en ayudas domesticas y veo que mi prometido es el que tiene que cocinar para mi suegra...es muy humillante...) _lloraba mientras abrazaba al perro.

Después de unos veinte minutos aproximadamente Ranma esta ya cansado y decide subirse a dormir con su prometida.

_(Uff dormir juntos...se me hace tan difícil dormir al lado de ella sin asaltarla...) _subía bostezando por la escalera.

Antes de irse a la cama pasa por la habitación de sus padres y observa que su madre esta bien y duerme plácidamente soportando los ronquidos de su padre.

_Pobre mujer aguantando los ronquidos de mi padre entre terribles sufrimientos. ¿que le vio a el para que después de tanto tiempo le trate como si se vieran el día anterior? ¿realmente se quieren tanto? ¿Akane me querrá así algún día? _se hacia miles de preguntas sobre el posible futuro sin finalmente se casara con su prometida mientras llega a la habitación.

Una vez llega la ve dormir abrazada al perro de peluche. Se había tirado al futon sin taparse ni nada tal cual encogida abrazando al muñeco.

El la mira sonriendo con ternura.

_(Mírala...que tierna esta...ojala yo fuera ese peluche...) _pensaba acercándose a ella.

Se sienta en el futon y le quita el peluche para meterla dentro de las colchas y acomodarla cuando nota que el muñeco esta mojado y la almohada.

_(¿Ha estado llorando? ¿porque? Creo que no le dije nada malo... ¿sera que echa de menos estar en su casa? )_la mueve para meterla dentro del futon y taparla cuando nota que esta helada.

_(esta muy fría...pobre...) _se tumba a su lado.

La acomoda bien y la mira. Estaba acostada dándole la espalda de lado habiéndole dejado su espacio a el en el futon.

El joven Saotome estaba tumbado boca arriba y de vez en cuando la ojeaba dudando si cogerla o no para darle un poco de calor o simplemente porque le apetecía dormir abrazado a ella. Sentía que necesitaba mas acercamiento con ella aunque no sabia buscar los motivos ni momentos para ello.

Reconocía para si mismo que prácticamente las ultimas horas le encantaba la idea de que sus padres estuvieran delante para poder fingir ser una pareja mas tiempo así aprovechar esos acercamientos que tanto anhelaba de su prometida.

La mira una vez mas y se va girando hacia ella acercándose despacio.

Se pega poco a ella invadiendo su espacio tanto que llega a olfatear sus azulados cabellos.

_(Mmmm que bien huele...me encanta su olor es tan dulce...Akane...) _la olio sutilmente acercando su cara a su cabello alborotado en la almohada.

Aun no sabe como hacerlo pero se atreve a pasar un brazo suyo por la cintura de la bella Tendo durmiente rodeándola.

Y con mas decisión la estrecha contra su cuerpo. Su cuerpo frio y pequeño era totalmente abrazado por el cuerpo de el dándole poco a poco calor.

_Ufff... (que bien se esta así...tiene un cuerpo tan lindo...) _hundía su cara en la cabeza de ella olfateándola y suspirando relajado.

_Mmmm _ella suspira al notar la calidez del cuerpo de su prometido y se acurruca contra el cuerpo de el acomodándose.

_(¿Ha notado mi abrazo...y no se ha apartado? Parece que esta cómoda así...¿sera por el calor que le doy? ¿sabe que soy yo o esta soñando? ) _la estrecha un poco mas contra el haciendo de cuchara contra el cuerpo helado de ella.

Esta responde suspirando relajado y se dejaba abrazar acurrucándose a el a lo que el entiende que esta consintiendo ese acercamiento.

Después de unos minutos así Ranma empieza a amodorrarse y termina por dormirse abrazado al cuerpo de su prometida.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Bueno en respuesta a unos reviews, si es cierto que Ranma y Akane ya tienen 20 años pero estamos hablando de Ranma y Akane. Es normal que antes de que haya algo mas comprometido tengan acercamientos...para poder llegar a situaciones mas comprometidas.

Es obvio que habrán mas acercamiento y discusiones de por medio.

También decir que si...obviamente habrá lemon puesto que ya son mayorcitos y se gustan hace mucho tiempo y tienen muchísimo roces. (que duerman juntos hace mucho XD)

Así que tranquilos a aquellos que esperen lemon porque lo habrá y es inminente pero dejemos paso a la parte donde se van haciendo mas roce y se traten mas antes de llegar a algo tan importante como es tener sexo.

Disfrutemos de todos los aspectos de esta situación. Se espera discusiones grandes, enfados, cortejos, besos, y mas...

como siempre agradezco vuestras reviews!

Un saludo!


	5. Capitulo 5: Beso

CAPITULO 5 _PRIMER BESO

Llega la mañana y Ranma es despertado por lo primeros rayos del sol del alba. Aun estaba un poco oscuro pero estaba amaneciendo y entraba ya algo de claridad por la ventana.

Su bella prometida seguía en la misma pose, no se había despegado en toda la noche y dormía plácidamente. La olfatea con cariño.

_(Akane...hueles tan bien...que suerte tiene ese cerdo asqueroso de Ryoga de disfrutar tu aroma todas las noches que duerme contigo...la suerte que yo he tenido es que pude dormir contigo como hombre y él nunca lo hará porque jamas le dejaré) _pensaba el celoso Saotome suspirando los cabellos azulados de su preciosa novia.

Poco a poco se despega pues necesita ir al baño y la deja en la misma postura.

El joven de la trenza sale de la estancia y se asoma a la habitación a ver a su madre.

Cuando se asoma a la habitación contempla con sorpresa que no esta y la cama se encuentra hecha.

Entonces escucha unos ruidos provenientes de la planta de abajo.

Se anima a bajar curioso y se encontraba su madre en el salón y su padre.

Esta al parecer se encontraba mucho mejor y había preparado unas dulces tortitas con chocolate.

_¡Buenos días hijo! ¿Y tu prometida sigue durmiendo? _pregunta alegre preparando la mesa y Genma sentado viendo la televisión.

_¡Mama! ¡Que buen aspecto tienes hoy! _se alegra y acerca a su madre abrazándola.

_He preparado unas tortitas, ¿le gustaran a Akane? _pregunta mientras coloca los platos.

_Si claro, supongo. (Nunca le vi comer tortitas pero bueno...igual el chocolate seguro) _miraba Ranma alegre los platos.

_¿Por que no vas a despertar a Akane? En breve desayunaremos. _Genma alzándose acerándose a la mesa a ayudar a su esposa.

_Si...bueno...voy a...un momento el baño... _Ranma se retira pensativo.

El fuerte muchacho sube al segundo piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones para meterse un poco en el baño a hacer sus necesidades.

Los padres del muchacho lo miraban susurrando entre ellos con complicidad que habían visto a la pareja de la discordia dormir juntos abrazados, pues dormían con la puerta abierta por si a Nodoka le ocurría algo poder escucharla.

En la habitación la menor de los Tendo nota la ausencia de calor de Ranma aun sin ser consciente que ha dormido abrazada a él.

Se despierta y mira a su alrededor, era ya de día pero por la luz del sol podía divinar que era bien temprano pues aun había oscuridad en la habitación.

_(¿Y Ranma? ¿Estará en el salón o baño?)_se asoma al pasillo y escucha voces abajo.

_(Están en el salón...bueno pues me vestiré tranquila y bajare) _vuelve dentro de la habitación.

La peliazul al pensar que estaban bajo se quita la parte de arriba del pijama y pantalón quedando en bragas y busca tranquilamente en los cajones a ver que se ponía para salir ese día.

Obvio al dormir se quitaba el sujetador y estaba con los pechos al aire y en bragas.

Eran armarios bajos así que se arrodilla y abre los cajones mirando la ropa con detenimiento.

Ranma sale del baño y va a despertar a su prometida despacio sin hacer ruido para sobresaltarla.

_(Ufff, anoche dormimos juntos...es tan cálida ella...me encanta..) _pensaba con cara de tonto caminando de puntillas hasta la habitación.

Cuando entra ve a Akane en bragas con el torso desnudo sentada en el suelo de rodillas.

El impacto visual de ver a semejante mujer desnuda hace que su nariz reviente y sangre por ella.

_¡Akane! ¡Ahh! _se agarra la nariz echándola mareado hacia atrás.

_¡Ranma! ¡Por dios! _se tapa los pechos desnudos.

Había sido una fracción de segundos pero a Ranma realmente se le hicieron eternos y dejo grabada esa estampa de los pechos desnudos de la bella chica.

Akane se asusta y reacciona rápidamente poniéndose de nuevo la camiseta del pijama al menos y se acerca a él a socorrerlo.

El pervertido Saotome no paraba de sangrar y se sienta mareado en el suelo mientras que ella se acerca a el con una prenda cualquiera a ponérsela en la nariz.

Se sienta de rodillas frente a el y le hace presión.

_¡Ranma echa la cabeza hacia delante vamos! _le coge del cuello y lo agacha lo que puede hasta la entrepierna de ella.

El chico de la trenza se ponía aun mas enfermo de ver delante suya las bragas de su ingenua prometida que solo se preocupaba por lo que le sucedía ajena a los pensamientos calenturientos del muchacho.

_(¡Por dios que pechos! ¡Madre mía como esta! Uff! ¡Y ahora esto! ¡Que tortura! ¡Me esta poniendo enfermo) _miraba las partes intimas de la muchacha.

_¡Aguanta esto! ¡Voy al baño a coger algo para meterte! _le pone sus manos en la prenda que presionaba la hemorragia y sale corriendo al baño.

_(Yo si que te metería algo... ufff Akane como estas...) _pensaba su mente enferma.

La asustada muchacha no tarda en volver con papel, le alza arriba la cabeza y le tapona la nariz con dos trozos.

_¿Mejor? ¿Sangras menos no? _le mira de muy cerca preocupada.

_(Que guapa es...así de cerca te ves tan bonita...) si...mejor... _le miraba con cara de tonto.

_¿Como te ha pasado eso? ¿te has dado un golpe? _le adecentaba las manchas de sangre de la cara limpiándoselas con cariño.

_(Ni se ha enterado que ha sido el calenton de verla desnuda) si...me...me golpee en el baño y me maree...siento asustarte. _le miraba embobado el rostro.

Los padres al escuchar el ruido suben a la habitación y los ven en esa situación.

_¿Ranma que ocurre hijo? ¿Y toda esa sangre? _Nodoka asustada.

_No..no es nada...me di un golpe con la puerta del mueble del baño. _los mira apurado.

_¡Que raro! Si no tienes ningún morado... _se acerca Genma.

_¡Quita ya viejo! _se pone nervioso el chico de la trenza.

_Pero ya esta cauterice la herida. _sonríe la bella muchacha quitandolo los trozos de papel de la nariz que ya había parado la hemorragia.

_Buenos niños os hice un rico desayuno en agradecimiento en cuidarme. Hice tortitas para todos, ¿te gustan Akane? _dice la mujer muy sonriente.

_Si...claro. Gracias. _sonríe gentil Akane.

_¡Que bien! ¡Que feliz me hacéis! Veros tan tiernos y juntos esta mañana. Como cuida tu prometida de ti hijo, me alegro tanto que sea tan atenta contigo... se merece un buen beso. _sonríe alegre la enferma mujer.

Akane mira a Ranma de nuevo apurada y este muy rojo a su vez.

_(Otra vez con el beso...ufff ahora no que estoy aquí en bragas aun ni me han dejado vestirme) _la muchacha pensaba muy apurada tapándose sus partes como puede.

_(Que pesada es esta mujer con el beso, aunque si no lo hago luego se enfadara conmigo como paso en la cocina, eso si...me apetece un montón hacerlo lo malo es...que tal y como estoy de caliente con la imagen de antes no seria un beso cualquiera... ¡uff! ¿como escapar de esto? _miraba muy atento a las acciones de su prometida.

_No...no es nada jeje si el siempre me da muchos besitos... ¿a que si Ranma? _sonríe nerviosa.

_Pues yo aun no os he visto. _Nodoka mirándolos enarcando una ceja.

La pequeña de los Tendo mira de nuevo a su prometido muy roja sin saber como actuar.

Ranma toma la decisión de sentarla encima de el a ahorcajadas como si fuera un Koala y ella se impresiona.

Le mira muy serio y la coge de la nuca besándola sin pensarlo mas veces.

La peliazul se sorprende tanto que alzaba los brazos sin saber como actuar ante eso mientras que su prometido le daba un buen beso de tornillo abrazándola y apretándola contra el cuerpo de él.

_¡Mmmmhh! _ella tenia los ojos muy abiertos y no perdía detalle aun no se lo creía.

Intentando normalizar la situación la sorprendida Tendo también lo abraza y le sigue el beso para poco a poco finalizarlo ante la mirada atónita del matrimonio Saotome.

Aunque les cuesta mucho van separándose y se miran respirando agitado muy cerca a los ojos aun con las mejillas encendidas.

Cierta parte de Ranma también había reaccionado a ese beso y restregon con el cuerpo de su prometida y ella lo podía notar.

_(¡Por dios Akane no te levantes ahora!) _pensaba el muchacho abochornado.

_(¿Que es eso que noto? ¿Es es su...?) _lo miraba muy roja.

Los padres los miraban tan sorprendidos que les cuesta reaccionar hasta que la madre de Ranma se despide de ellos con naturalidad.

_¡Así me gusta! ¡Un buen beso por la mañana es la mejor forma de empezar el día! Os espero abajo en el salón chicos. No tardéis que las tortitas se enfrían. _se retira la alegre mujer.

Genma aun los miraba sin creerlo y Ranma le hace un gesto de (Vete) con la cabeza, pero el hombre esta tan sorprendido por lo que acaba de presenciar que no reacciona.

Akane sin embargo miraba muy roja hacia otro lado ocultando su avergonzado rostro.

_¡Papa! ¡Vamos! _le insiste el chico de la trenza a su padre.

_¡Ah si! ¡Perdón! Ya me iba... _se va el viejo Saotome torpemente.

Una vez los deja solos, la pareja abochornada suspira de alivio y poco a poco se van separando.

Ambos se dan la vuelta dándose la espalda en la misma habitación y miraban al suelo ocultando su evidente excitación y vergüenza.

_(¿Así besa Ranma? ¡Uf! Besa increíble... )_pensaba la enamoradiza Tendo.

_(¡Vaya pedazo de beso que nos hemos dado! Si no estuvieran mis padres uff, me la comía...que labios tiene tan suaves y su forma de besar...luego parece que me ha correspondido... ¿porque me ha correspondido no? ¡No te hagas ilusiones chaval, solo esta aquí por tu madre! Uff , pero es que me gusta tanto...la estrujaría contra mi ahora y la devoraría...Akane... ¿sientes lo mismo que yo? Akane...me gustas...mucho...tengo ganas de seguir besándote..abrazándote...uff no puedo decirle todo eso...) _pensaba agobiado el chico de la trenza mirándola de vez en cuando de reojo para ver su reacción.

_Ranma yo...necesito seguir vistiéndome... _le dice sin mirarlo preparando su muda.

_¡Ah claro! ¡Si! Yo...ya me iba... _se alza muy nervioso ocultando su evidente aun erección.

Ella sigue dándole la espalda y espera que salga para vestirse.

_(Vaya momento para besarnos...pero me ha encantado...Ranma...¿te ha gustado tanto como a mi?) _pensaba la chica mientras se vestía.

El excitado muchacho se mete en el baño y se da una rápida ducha para calmar su apetito por su preciosa prometida.

_(Por dios que nos pidan mas besos, estoy deseando volver a sentirla así...Akane..adoro tus labios...hacia tanto que quería sentirlos...) _pensaba mientras se duchaba el enamoradizo Saotome.

Ya terminan de vestirse y pasan una mañana estupenda. Ranma y Akane no pudieron estar ningún momento a solas ya que los padres los asediaban constantemente a peticiones.

Delante de los padres seguían fingiendo que eran una pareja cualquiera y al mismo tiempo bajo esa excusa disfrutan de ese contacto.

Ranma era cariñoso con su prometida y esta parecía recibir sus mimos encantada.

Por fuera en las calles en el Uchaan no tarda en pasar Nabiki Tendo y dar la noticia de que su hermana pequeña estaba viviendo con su prometido en casa de los padres de este con el motivo de la enfermedad de su madre.

Ukyo muy disgustada con la idea pretende ir a fastidiar ese posible acercamiento sobre la pareja, pues conocía bien los sentimientos que ambos ocultaban tiempo y al mismo tiempo las cosas que podían hacer que los separara...la inseguridad, miedo y celos de Akane Tendo.

_(Esa inútil de Akane es tan burra cocinando que seguro que mi Ranchan tiene que hacer de comer allí...iré a echarles una mano...al fin y al cabo es mi futura suegra) _pensaba la cocinera preparando los utensilios e ingredientes para presentarse en casa de los Saotome.

Hacia el mediodía cuando Ranma se le ocurre preparar la comida mientras su prometida estaba encerando el tatami como dijo el día anterior, alguien llama a la puerta.

El matrimonio Saotome se encontraba en el salón viendo la tele y le pide a su hijo que abra la puerta al estar mas cerca la cocina de la entrada.

_¡Ranma hijo! ¡Tocan a la puerta cariño! ¿Puedes abrir? _grita su madre desde el salón.

_¡Claro mama! (sera alguna visita o amiga de mama, aun no ha venido ninguna...) _pensaba el chico de la trenza mientras se acerca a la puerta.

Abre la puerta y para su sorpresa no muy agradable ve a su amiga de la infancia Ukyo con sus utensilios de cocina.

_¡U...Ukyo! Que... ¿Que haces tu...por aquí..? _dice muy nervioso el muchacho.

_¡Hola Ranchan! Me entere de la enfermedad de tu madre y vengo a verla ¿puedo? _pregunta la castaña fingiendo alegría.

_Ukyo...veras es que no se encuentra muy bien... ¿sabes? Mejor...mejor otro momento...ya cuando este mejor y eso... _intenta despacharla rápido.

Pero la ojiazul se cuela dentro por la cara esquivando al sorprendido chico de la trenza y no le queda mas remedio que cerrar la puerta resignado y dejarla entrar.

_¿Esta es tu casa? Vaya.. ¿y tu madre? _Ukyo miraba curiosa la estancia.

_¿Quien es hijo? _se escucha en el salón.

_¡Oh! ¡Esta en el salón! _Ukyo acercándose muy dispuesta.

Ranma va tras Ukyo y salen al salón. Akane sale del pasillo al escuchar voces y mira impresionada a la pesada de turno.

_(¡Tuvo que venir a tocarme las narices esta impertinente!) _miraba con disgusto a la cocinera.

_¡Hola señora Saotome! Soy Ukyo...soy la...

_¡Amiga! Una buena amiga de la infancia mama... _interrumpe Ranma a la molesta muchacha.

_Si, eso...amiga... _le mira enarcando una ceja y mira a Akane que iba con un delantal.

_¿Que tal esta señora? Me dijeron que padece usted una enfermedad terrible... _Ukyo fingiendo interés se acerca a la enferma mujer.

_Si...pero ya cuidan de mi. _mira a su futura nuera sonriendo la agradecida mujer.

La cocinera molesta mira alrededor haciendo bufidos.

_Bueno pues, como se que Akane no sabe cocinar me he permitido el lujo de venir a cocinarle para usted. ¿sabe que soy una gran cocinera de Okonomiyakis? _le dice muy orgullosa alzándose con la gran pala que siempre porta.

_¿Ah si? Vaya hijo que amigas mas interesantes tienes. _Nodoka a su hijo.

_Si mama, Ukyo es una gran cocinera...estas de suerte que haya venido hasta aquí cerrando su restaurante._Intenta ser cordial el joven de la trenza cuando en realidad estaba agobiado.

Akane mira con astio a su prometido y al mismo tiempo el comportamiento de la impertinente de su autoproclamada prometida.

_Bueno, voy a la cocina a preparar unos exquisitos okonomiyakis, Akane... ¿ya que solo sirves para limpiar porque no me ayudar a lavar los bártulos que vaya usando? _Ukyo intenta rebajar a Akane delante de su futura suegra.

_¡Muchas gracias muchacha eres muy amable! _agradece la mujer ajena a las verdaderas intenciones de la cocinera.

Mientras que la ojiazul se va a la cocina la pequeña de los Tendo agarra de un brazo a su prometido y lo mete en una habitación.

_(Ya tengo bronca...) _pensaba resignado el muchacho.

_¡Oye! ¿Que hace esa aquí? _Akane muy cabreada.

_¡Y yo que se! Se entero que mi madre esta enferma y quiso ofrecerse a ayudar...no esta haciendo tampoco nada malo... _Ranma intenta calmar a su prometida.

_¿Ah no? ¿Y esas descalificaciones que me hace? ¡Pretende hacerme sentir mal delante de tu madre y tu no te das ni cuenta! _le discute cabreada.

_¡Oye! ¡Ella no tiene culpa de que no sepas cocinar y te moleste! _le dice importunando mas a su prometida.

_¡Que! ¿Seras idiota? ¡Esta ha venido a molestarme! Pero tu sigues siendo muy interesado y vas al sol que mas calienta. Así no tendrás que cocinar ¿no? _ella se encara.

_¡Akane no seas celosa! _le grita ya Ranma.

_¿Celosa yo? ¡Llevo aquí días cuidando de tu madre fingiendo algo que no somos, dejando mis estudios a un lado... para que luego venga esa y le consientas que me quiera humillar delante de tu familia? _le dice muy cabreada encarándose.

Ese comentario a Ranma le ofende muchísimo.

_¡Oye! Que yo sepa tu viniste aquí voluntariamente! ¡Nadie de obligo! (así que es verdad...es por mi madre ¿eh? Inepto de mi...pensando que lo hacías también para estar a mi lado...no significo nada para ti...ni ese beso tampoco por lo que veo) _Ranma muy cabreado.

_¡Pues muy bien! ¡Ya veo que aquí no hago falta entonces! _Akane se va quitando el delantal que portaba.

_¿Que te crees que haces? _Ranma se encara a ella.

_¿Tu que crees? ¡Irme! _tira al suelo el delantal muy cabreada.

_¿Como que irte? Ya veo lo que tu cumples tus promesas... ¿pues sabes que te digo? ¡Que te vayas! ¡Vete con tus estúpidos estudios y tus estúpidos amigos! (¿Me abandonas estando mi madre enferma Akane? ) _Ranma estaba dolido por el abandono de ella.

_¡Pues si! ¡Eso haré! _se sube a la habitación llorando y recoge sus cosas corriendo.

Él pensando que recapacitara sube a por ella.

Ukyo los escuchaba victoriosa discutir y seguía con sus okonomiyakis en la cocina.

El matrimonio Saotome se miraban preocupados y susurraban el panorama.

_Creo que se ha estropeado todo...Ranma no tenia que haber dejado entrar a esa pesada... _Genma le decía a su supuesta enferma esposa.

_Ya veo...su primer disputa de pareja... _Nodoka mirando las escaleras.

Akane mete de un puñado todo lo que ve de ella y se alza con la maleta.

El disgustado joven de la trenza entra en la habitación de ambos y bloquea la puerta con los brazos cruzados esperando un posible arrepentimiento de la joven.

_¡Ah! ¿ que te vas a final? _le dice muy indignado el orgulloso Saotome.

_¡Pues si! Te dije que me iba así que ¡Quítate de en medio! _le empuja a un lado saliendo rabiosa con la maleta.

La coge del brazo fuerte no dejándola irse.

_¿Por que eres tan tajante? ¡Deja que cocine y se largue! ¡No ha hecho nada malo! _Ranma insistiendo.

_¡No me da la gana! ¿Que no ha hecho nada malo? ¿Solo ves lo que hago mal yo, no? _Akane se zafa de su agarre.

_¡Pues igual que tu! ¡Que todos son unos santos menos yo! ¡Ademas yo no tengo la culpa de que quieran ser amables conmigo! _Ranma le discute.

_ ¿Sabes? ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Déjame irme! ¡Quiero volver a mi casa! _Akane se sentía despreciada.

El dolido joven de la trenza la suelta cabreado y la deja irse sin seguir discutiendo con ella.

Esta se despide de la familia Saotome.

_Lo siento señora Nodoka, quiero mucho a su hijo pero a veces es un idiota integral. _se va de allí cerrando la puerta.

_(¡Que me quiere dice! ¿Sera hipócrita? ¡Hasta para despedirse miente!) _pensaba en la habitación Ranma sin querer bajar muy dolido.

La gentil cocinera que sale con la comida hecha sirviendo los platos pregunta por el escándalo haciéndose la despistada.

_¡Uy! ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Se ha enfadado Akane? Ay...yo solo quería ayudar...lo siento... ¡Ranchan baja a comer! _grita a su amigo de la infancia desde el salón.

_¡No tengo hambre! _Ranma grita ya harto desde arriba.

_¡Oh..vaya...! Akane le hizo enfadarse...es que es una chica que tiene mucho carácter...siempre se lo dije a su hijo... _Ukyo sirviendo los platos.

Genma se alza y coge a Ukyo del brazo y la lleva a un lado del salón.

_(Pobre Akane...se habrá sentido despreciada por todos nosotros...yo ni conocía a esta chica...) _Nodoka pensaba muy triste.

_¡Uy! ¿es que esta mal su esposa señor Saotome? Puedo cuidar de ella... _intenta ser amable la ojiazul.

_Veras Ukyo...la situación es delicada...Akane se ha enfadado por tu visita y ….mi esposa ahora esta muy dolida porque la aprecia mucho y le duele su marcha. No es por cuidarla y eso...es mas que eso...para ella es su nuera y la futura madre de sus nietos y la quiere mucho. Muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento pero...es mejor que te vayas, Ranma no quiere bajar por no pagarla contigo...si quieres ser prudente mejor márchate hija. _le dice con las mejores palabras que sabe el patriarca de los Saotome.

_¡Ah...vale...! No...no era mi intención hacerle daño a su señora. Lo siento...recojo y me voy. _Ukyo se dirige a la cocina.

_No hace falta que recojas ya lo haremos Ranma y yo, llévate tus cosas...tranquila. (ya has hecho bastante bonita) _Genma intentaba hacer lo que su hijo tenia que haber hecho.

Ukyo con las mismas, recoge sus cosas y se despide.

Ranma ni baja a despedirse de ella estaba muy disgustado con la marcha de Akane.

_(¡Con lo cerca que estaba de ella! ¡Ya veo que le importa un pimiento como me sienta yo porque mi madre se esta muriendo!) _pensaba el egoísta Saotome en la habitación.

La pequeña de los Tendo llega a casa y sin apenas hablar con la familia que se encuentra abajo comiendo sube a su habitación y se echa a la cama a llorar.

Se miran entre ellos y en un descuido Soun se pone en contacto por teléfono con los Saotome y se informan de lo ocurrido.

Planean un plan para volver a unirlos en el que consiste que la madre de Ranma empeore de su enfermedad a causa del disgusto.

_¡Hay que fingir un ingreso en hospital! ¡Rápido! _Genma.

_¿Y como lo hacemos? ¿Llamo al doctor Tofu? _Soun.

_¡No! No hace falta, mi esposa tiene buenos amigos médicos desde hace años. _Genma mirando hacia arriba para comprobar que su hijo no los escucha.

_Si...trabajan en un pequeño hospital esos médicos, le puede pedir que no dejen entrar a Ranma ni informarse y que solo me dejen a mi entrar con ella. Ya habló ella con ellos de eso por si se daba esta ocasión.

_¡Que bien tener amigos en todas partes! Así seguro que se lo creen mas. _Soun esperanzado.

_Si...si hay ingreso Ranma se lo puede tomar todo mas en serio y Akane también bajara los humos y le apoyara a pesar de lo ocurrido...le perdonara...es Akane.. _Genma muy confiado.

_¡Muy bien! ¡Pues adelante con el plan! _Soun.

_¡Si! ¡En cuanto pueda esta noche lo hago! _Genma.

Los amigos se despiden y ponen en practica su plan.

El patriarca de los Tendo no molesta a su hija pues no quiere avivar su enfado y la deja desahogarse.

Ranma al poco rato baja al salón y solo estaba su padre recogiendo la mesa lo que habían comido.

_Papa... ¿Y mama? _mira cabizbajo los platos.

_Tu madre tiene un disgusto para morirse...esta descansando dice que se encuentra muy mal. _Genma se hacia el mártir.

_¡Voy a verla! _se dirige el chico de la trenza a ver su moribunda madre.

_¡Deja en paz a tu madre que bastante has hecho! La pobre mujer se siente culpable porque no sabia las intenciones de esa chica y cree que ha despreciado sin darse cuenta a Akane. _le dice muy cabreado.

_¡Oye! ¡Yo no tengo culpa de que Akane se ofenda porque quieran ayudarme! _Ranma le discute a su padre.

_Si tuvieras un poco mas de vista te darías cuenta de que Ukyo no venia aquí a ayudar a tu madre porque no la conoce de nada, muy distinto a Akane que si ha tratado con ella y le tiene aprecio. Tenias que haber sido mas discreto y haberla echado sutilmente como he hecho yo, pero siempre la estas cagando con todo. ¡Eres un estúpido! _Genma discutiendo con su hijo.

Ranma le mira agachando la cabeza asumiendo su parte de culpa pero no podía admitirle a su padre que, esa irritación que el llevaba era por el hecho de que Akane lo ha abandonado en un momento difícil para el, solo miraba eso y no veía el daño que le haya podido ocasionar a su prometida permitiendo que la otra se metiera con ella.

_...esta bien yo...voy a limpiar la cocina... _se va cabizbajo.

Genma se queda en el salón recogiendo y su hijo termina de limpiar los cacharros de la cocina.

_(Tengo que pedir disculpas a Akane...pero no pienso pedirle que vuelva...) _pensaba el muchacho de la trenza ofuscado con la marcha de su prometida.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Bueno aquí tenéis siguiente capitulo y como podéis ver lleno de acciones, emociones y de todo...y ya hubo besooooo siiiii jejeje mucho mas en el siguiente...pero el pique que lleva Ranma porque Akane se ha marchado es mas grande que el que ella tiene con lo de Ukyo. Ranma estaba demasiado bien con Akane y le ha dado mucha rabia que lo abandone.

Espero os haya gustado, un saludo y agradezco mucho vuestras respuestas. Espero mas!

Atentamente

Chica de la trenza ^-^


	6. Urgencias:Una noche larga

CAPITULO 6 _URGENCIAS

El joven de la trenza después de recoger la cocina se queda un rato en la habitación pensando hasta que se hace de noche.

La pequeña de los Tendo se había pasado la tarde en casa de una amiga hasta la hora de cenar contándole lo ocurrido en la casa del idiota de Ranma.

Después de preparar Genma la cena a su esposa, ambos fingen una crisis de su madre manchando la cama de sangre. Habían puesto en practica el plan B para atraer de nuevo a la enfadada prometida de su hijo y que este a su vez tenga que necesitarla a su lado.

_¡Ranmaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Tu madre! _Gritaba a su hijo desde la habitación.

El asustado muchacho sale corriendo hacia la habitación de sus padres y se encuentra la cama llena de sangre y su madre inconsciente en esta.

_¡Mama! ¡Hay que llevarla al hospital! _la cogía en brazos alarmado.

_¡Vamos a su hospital de siempre! Ahí están sus médicos que le llevan su caso. _Genma fingiendo su plan.

Cogen un taxi y llegan a ese pequeño hospital. Genma recoge a su esposa en brazos y se acerca a admisión. Ranma le seguía alarmado y pendiente de todo.

_Perdone señorita, buscamos al medico de mi esposa, el doctor Himura. _le decía dramático.

_Si claro enseguida le llamo.

La administrativa avisa por teléfono al doctor y este le dice que la entre por la zona de observación y que solo vaya una persona con ella.

_Hijo, tengo que ir yo que soy su esposo...tu quédate aquí esperando que yo en cuanto sepa algo y me dejen informarte salgo y te digo. ¿vale? Avisa a Soun que estamos en el hospital. _Genma con su esposa en brazos se acerca a la zona de observación donde es a puertas cerradas perdiendose por el pasillo.

_¡Papa! Por favor dime lo que sepas en seguida. _se quedaba el preocupado joven en la sala de espera.

Ranma hace la petición de su padre de informar a Soun y así mismo tenia un pretexto de decírselo a Akane pues tenia la esperanza de que esta fuera.

Busca un teléfono publico y llama a la casa de los Tendo.

_(Vamos Akane...cógelo tu por favor...necesito hablar contigo..) _esperaba a ansioso Ranma los tonos.

En casa de los Tendo cenaban y oyen el teléfono. Soun sabiendo de que se trata a esas horas pone en practica el plan.

_Akane cielo, ¿puedes coger el teléfono? _soun dejando que su hija Kasumi le sirva la cena.

_¡Claro! ¡Voy! _se alza la ingenua Akane.

Ella sin mas dilación descuelga el teléfono escuchando a un angustiado Ranma al otro lado.

_¿residencia de los Tendo? _Akane al teléfono.

_¡Akane! Soy...soy Ranma. Estoy en el hospital porque a mi madre le ha dado una crisis de lo de su enfermedad...mi padre me ha dicho que llamara para avisar a tu padre... _Ranma nervioso desde el otro lado.

_(Ya decía yo...llamaba porque su padre se lo ha pedido...eso es porque Ukyo sigue ahí con el...claro...que tonta soy) …vale...yo le aviso. _Akane con voz triste.

_Gracias Akane...estoy aquí en la sala de espera de urgencias... (por si quieres venir a verme... porque vas a venir a verme ¿verdad?) _Ranma intenta hacerle ver que quiere que vaya.

_Vale yo ahora se lo digo a mi padre tranquilo...y...¿que ha sucedido? _se interesa por la mujer.

_No lo se, creemos que es una hemorragia porque estaba toda la cama llena de sangre...ha sido horrible. Los médicos aun no han dicho nada y solo dejan entrar a una persona. Así que estoy aquí solo esperando noticias. _Ranma angustiado.

_(Esta solo... que raro). Vale pues...yo le digo a mi padre. Hasta ahora Ranma. _le cuelga preocupada.

_(¿ahora le dice a su madre? ¿no va a venir? Puede que mi madre se este muriendo y no va a venir?) _pensaba dolido el joven angustiado.

Akane en casa informa a su padre y este sigue el teatro dramatizando el asunto y se prepara para salir.

_¡Papa voy contigo!(pobre mujer...¿se habrá disgustado por mi culpa? ¿estará esa allí? Creo que dijo que estaba solo esperando en la sala...aun así iré porque es por su madre, no voy por el) _Akane se prepara para ir con su padre.

No tardan en llegar al hospital y ven a Ranma sentado en el suelo apoyado en la pared con la mirada vacía esperando noticias de su madre.

La menor de los Tendo lo ve en esa situación y se le cae el alma a los pies.

_¡Ranma! _corre a por él.

_¡Akane! _la ve yendo hacia el con alivio.

Nada mas acercarse a Ranma lo abraza y este se impresiona por su reaccion apretándola contra el con fuerza, pues necesitaba ese abrazo de ella estaba pasando unas horas muy angustiosas.

_Akane...has...has venido... _le acaricia la cabeza con cariño mientras la estrecha contra el.

El cuerpo ahora ancho y mas adulto de Ranma envolvía el pequeño y femenino cuerpo de Akane haciéndola perderse entre sus brazos. La estrechaba con ansia y suspiraba aliviado.

_Si...le dije a mi padre de venir con el. Tranquilo no estas solo estaremos contigo. _le acaricia la espalda.

_¡Ranma hijo! ¿sabes algo de tu madre? _Soun con su teatro.

_No...mi padre entro por esa puerta y aun no se nada de nada. Estoy desesperado ya Soun. _le decía el joven de la trenza aun sin soltar a su prometida.

_Voy a entrar a ver que me dicen, esperar un poco aquí. _Soun desaparece y entra por todo el morro en la zona de observación donde le habían dicho a Ranma que se encontraba su madre.

_¡Uff! Gracias por venir Akane... _suspira aliviado soltándola ya despacio.

_¿Como estas? ¿No has cenado ni bebido nada verdad? _le coge la cara y se la mira de cerca.

_Estoy mal Akane...mi madre...empeora...y no puedo hacer nada... _Ranma muy triste cogiendo la mano que le acaricia de ella y poniéndosela con cariño en su cara.

_Claro que si, buscaremos una solución Ranma. Ya veras...le preguntaremos otra opinión al doctor tofu a ver si conoce la enfermedad o alguien que sepa de ello. Buscaremos soluciones. _le adecenta los cabellos alborotados.

El la miraba embobado de cerca.

_(Es tan bonita...ha venido...has venido Akane...a pesar de haber sido un idiota has venido...siempre preocupándote tanto...) _le miraba con cariño ante esas atenciones de ella.

_Voy a traerte algo de agua, seguro que no has tomado ni bebido nada con tal de no moverte de aquí. Espera un momento voy a una maquina expendedora. _Sale en busca de algo para beber para el afligido muchacho.

El joven de la trenza la miraba marcharse corriendo con una amplia aunque triste sonrisa. Estaba pasando una muy mala noche llena de incertidumbre, pero al encontrarse su prometida a su lado le hacia sentirse querido y seguro.

No tarda mucho en volver con un botellero de agua y un snack para matar el gusanillo del hambre del angustiado muchacho.

_¡Toma Ranma!. Toma un poco de te verde con una chocolatina. Te vendrá bien algo de azúcar y bebida. _le ofrece la dulce muchacha.

_Gracias Akane...eres maravillosa... _le espeta sin pensarlo aceptando lo que le ha traído.

_No...no es nada... _sonríe tímida.

El vuelve a sentarse en el suelo y apoyado en la pared como estaba pero tomando lo que ella le ha traído. Akane se sienta a su lado y esperan ambos que alguno de los patriarcas salgan.

No tarda mucho en salir Soun y se acerca a ellos.

_¡Papa! ¿Alguna novedad? _Akane alzándose rápido.

_Tranquilos han conseguido contener la hemorragia interna que tiene...al parecer esta enfermedad da muchas hemorragias internas de órganos y lo bueno es que se le ha cogido a tiempo y le han podido cauterizar. Pasado un par de horas si ven que todo bien la mandan a casa. Así que tranquilo Ranma que probablemente esta noche tu madre salga hoy de aquí viva a casa. Son buenas noticias hijo. _Soun acercándose poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

_Son mas que buenas...son estupendas Soun. Muchas gracias por haberte implicado y preguntar...a mi no han querido informarme por mucho que haya preguntado. _Ranma se levanta también y le da un abrazo a Soun.

_No te preocupes hijo...tu madre volverá a casa. Te tocara esperar un poco mas pero al menos no se queda ingresada. Ahora unos pocos cuidados mas en casa y ya esta. A ver si vuelve a mejorar un poco. _Le anima su futuro suegro.

Ranma asiente con la cabeza y se sienta en las butacas de plástico.

_Yo me voy a casa hija que estoy cansado. ¿Vienes? _Soun poniendo a su hija a prueba.

Ella mira a Ranma y este la mira a su vez esperando respuesta de ella. Akane mira de nuevo a su padre.

_No...papa me quedo con él a esperar que la señora Nodoka salga. _Le dice muy firme sentándose al lado de su prometido.

Soun sonríe al ver a la entrañable pareja. Estaba orgulloso de ver como su hija apoyaba a su futuro marido y lo maduros que se les veía en esas situaciones.

_Esta bien hija...cuando sepáis su estado me llamas y me dices, ¿vale? _pregunta el hombre sonriente.

_¡Claro papa! Descuida. _intenta tranquilizar a su padre.

_Que vaya bien chicos, me vuelvo a casa. Buenas noches.

_Buenas noches Soun _Ranma ya mas aliviado.

_Buenas noches papa. _se despide de su padre.

Ambos quedan solos sentados en la sala de espera de urgencias. Ya apenas había gente ni entraban nuevos pacientes y todo estaba tranquilo.

Había un incomodo silencio en la pareja que me miraban de vez en cuando sin decirse nada, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

_¿Estas mejor ahora que sabes que tu madre vuelve a casa? _rompe el hielo la joven de los Tendo.

_Si...aunque hasta que no la vea salir por esa puerta sigo estando angustiado. _decía el chico de la trenza mirando al frente.

_¿Cuando ha sucedido lo de tu madre? _pregunta sacando conversación.

_Por la noche a la hora de cenar... _responde triste.

_Creía que ella estaría aquí... _Akane refiriéndose a Ukyo.

_¿Ella quien? _pregunta sin entender Ranma.

_Ukyo...creía que estaría aquí contigo apoyándote. _decía conteniendo celos la peliazul.

_No...ella se fue después de hacer la comida, ni siquiera comió en casa...no sabe nada de lo ocurrido ni tampoco pensaba decirle nada vine solo con mi padre. _decía mirando al frente.

_Ahh...ya... _se calla pensativa.

_Oye Akane...yo...quería pedirte disculpas por lo de Ukyo. En serio yo...siento no haber tenido en cuenta que pudiera ofenderte ni tampoco vi la malicia con la que hacia las cosas. Y si es cierto tanto yo como mi familia estamos muy agradecidos que estuvieras ahí apoyándonos. _se disculpa el joven de la trenza sin atreverse a mirarla.

_Bueno ahora...eso ya da igual Ranma. No te preocupes. _intenta animarlo.

_No, no da igual. En serio Akane...por favor perdóname...he sido un estúpido desconsiderado.

_Ya...bueno no...no pasa nada...al menos ese día comisteis una rica comida...jeje, yo no soy buena en esas cosas ya lo sabes... _se pone nerviosa ante tanta disculpa.

_...pero lo eres en otras... _Le pone la mano encima de la suya.

_...¿en cuales...? _pregunta curiosa.

_Tu...eres capaz de hacer algo...que nadie puede hacer...y es solo por ser tu. _le dice sin mirarla por vergüenza.

_¿Irritarte? Jajajajaja _se pone roja.

_...también jejeje _le atusa el cabello jugando con ella.

_Veras Akane...tu...eres... _El joven de la trenza es interrumpido por su misma prometida.

_¡Ranma! ¡Mira tu madre sale! _se alza alegre interrumpiendo al chico.

El matrimonio Saotome salia por el pasillo con la mujer en silla de ruedas. Una ambulancia la acerca al domicilio y a la familia también la lleva.

_¡Akane cielo estas aquí! _se alegra Nodoka.

_Si...ya me contó su hijo que se puso muy enferma. _Akane la cogía de la mano animándola.

_(¿Akane...vuelves conmigo a casa? No puedo decírselo...no querrá después de portarte como un verdadero idiota..) _pensaba Ranma mirando a su madre.

_¡Que bien que vuelves a casa con nosotros cariño! Me alegro tanto...oye siento mucho lo de esa chica...de verdad que yo no desprecio nada de lo que haces por mi, el cocinar no es lo mas importante...a los hombres se les gana mas por otras cosas...lo de conquistarlos por el estomago es un dicho muy antiguo y nada cierto. _se disculpa la mujer.

_No...no se preocupe usted no sabia nada ni me siento despreciada por usted. No tiene porque sentirse mal...tranquila. _la anima la peliazul.

_Me alegro tanto que estemos juntos...así cuando mejore podremos hacer muchas cosas. _se alegra la enferma mujer.

_Claro... _sonríe gentil la menor de los Tendo y miraba a Ranma.

Ranma la miraba atento y sonríe asintiendo con la cabeza agradecido.

_(¿entonces vuelve a casa? ¿eso es que si?) _se preguntaba esperanzado.

Llegan a casa y acomodan a la mujer. Ya es tarde y Genma se va con su esposa a descansar. Ranma y Akane estaban en el salón sentados descansando un poco.

_¿Akane quieres un poco de leche caliente o algo? _se ofrece amable el muchacho de la trenza.

_Vale...estaría muy bien. _espera en el salón sentada.

No tarda en llegar con los vasos y se sienta al lado de ella. Encienden la tele y se toman ambos un vaso de leche caliente.

_Akane...gracias por volver a casa con nosotros...de verdad. Mi madre esta muy contenta y yo estoy muy agradecido. _le dice mirando su vaso.

_Si...lo hago por ella. Por eso fui al hospital. _espeta mirando la tele.

Ranma da un sorbo bebiéndose toda la leche y se alza.

_Se que lo haces por ella, pero yo también estoy contento de que estés aquí conmigo, porque me apoyas mucho y me gusta tu compañía...aunque no lo creas. _se va a la cocina a dejar el vaso.

Ella se queda pensativa en sus palabras y se termina también su vaso de leche.

Lo lleva a la cocina y se cruza con el en el pasillo.

_Oye Ranma...¿podrías dejarme algo para dormir? Me deje mi ropa en casa. _le pregunta tímido.

_Claro...ahora te doy un yukata de mi madre. Ve a la habitación que ahora te lo llevo. _se va la habitación de su madre.

La peliazul sube a la habitación que comparte con su prometido y se sienta pensativa mirando la estancia.

Ranma no tarda en traerle el yukata.

_Toma...pontelo tranquila. Voy al baño... _le cierra la puerta para que se cambie tranquila.

_Gracias... _lo mira sonriendo agradecida.

Se cambia tranquilamente pensando en las palabras de Ranma.

_(Vaya .. ha reconocido que se equivoco y me ha dicho que esta contento de que este aquí porque le gusta mi compañía.. ¿lo habrá dicho por cortesía por lo mal que se porto conmigo? ¿o realmente se alegra que este con el? Quizás debo ser mas permisiva y darle una oportunidad...) _pensaba mientras se quita la ropa interior de arriba y se pone el yukata.

Ranma no tarda en volver. Se cambia delante de ella, ya le había visto en casa en calzones mas de una vez y esta acostumbrado.

La pelizul se tumba y su prometido a su lado y apaga la luz.

Ambos están tumbados boca arriba mirando al techo.

_Akane... ¿sigues molesta conmigo por lo de Ukyo verdad? _insiste el joven de la trenza.

_No...ya estoy bien. Tranquilo …. _intenta darse la vuelta ocultando sus celos.

_...Akane...¿te molesta que ella sea amable conmigo? _se gira hacia ella apoyado en su codo.

_No... _suspira conteniéndose los celos.

_Estas celosa...reconocelo... _le empieza a picar el joven de la trenza.

_¡No! ¿que pasa ya quieres fastidiarme con tus impertinencias? _se gira cabreada hacia el.

_Oye no te pongas así solo era una broma para romper el hielo... _intenta tranquilizarla.

_¡Uff! ¡Mira! No cambias ¿eh? ¡Voy al salón a dormir porque es que no te aguanto!. ¡Y ahora me viene con tonterías de celos! ¡Con lo burro que has sido! _se alza cabreada cogiendo su almohada.

_¡Oye donde vas! ¡Ven aquí! _se alza cabreado tras ella.

Akane baja y se tumba en el salón con la almohada muy enfadada.

El joven de la trenza va tras ella y la sigue hasta el salón a oscuras.

_¡Oye tu! ¡Levanta de ahí! _la obliga a alzarse cogiéndola del brazo.

_¡Déjame! ¡No quiero dormir contigo! _se zafa del agarre muy irritada.

_¡Ah no! Tu te vienes a la cama conmigo...ven aquí... _la coge de la cintura y la alza llevándosela como un saco hasta la habitación.

_¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡No te soporto! ¿porque me haces esto? _pataleaba cabreada.

El matrimonio Saotome los escuchaban en la habitación discutir de nuevo.

_Realmente son un caso, habrá que matarlos para que dejen de sufrir. _Genma a su mujer.

_¿Siempre son así en casa de los Tendo? _Nodoka impresionada de escucharlos discutir.

_No no...aquí aun se moderan...allí es peor. Akane contiene mas su carácter porque esta fuera de su territorio. _Genma.

_Madre mía... _Nodoka

En la habitación llega Ranma cargando en brazos a su prometida y la deja en el futon caer.

_¡Ala! ¡Ahí estas mejor! Donde debes de estar. _se tumba con ella.

La menor de los Tendo estaba indignada y se intenta levantar.

_¿Como te atreves a hacerme esto? _intenta de nuevo alzarse.

_Ah no no no...tu te estas ahí quietecita. _se tira en plancha encima de ella.

_¡Ah! ¡déjame irme! _patalea e intenta sacar a su prometido de encima de ella empujando del torax de el.

_No no no...tu te quedas aquí conmigo a dormir como una parejita que somos de enamorados. Te estas quieta o no me aparto tu dirás... _Ranma la cogía de las muñecas y se las ponía a ambos lados de la cabeza.

En la habitación Nodoka y Genma escuchan alucinados.

_Creo que Ranma esta encima de ella. _Genma.

_¿En serio? _Nodoka

_¡Ranma quítate de encima! ¡Auh pesas! _protesta la peliazul.

_¡No no no! Tengo un precioso y molludo colchón...mmmm creo que voy a quedarme aquí a dormir el resto de noche... _se recochinea de ella el joven de la trenza.

Ella respiraba muy agitado y no solo porque el cuerpo de su prometido pese si no por el hecho de estar encima de ella y notar toda la anatomía del muchacho.

Ellos forcejean y Ranma sigue encima de ella sin soltarla. Disfrutaba ver a la bella chica bajo suya como intenta pelear por quitárselo de encima y sonreía victorioso.

Hay un silencio incomodo y después de sus esfuerzos la muchacha se rinde suspirando resignada.

_Vale...tu ganas...me quedare aquí...pero quítate de encima...por favor... _miraba hacia el lateral para no mirar a los ojos a su prometido que estaba mirándola de cerca atento.

_Esta bien pero si te vuelves a mover me tiro otra vez encima tuya y ya no me levanto el resto de la noche...tu dirás... _El se quita de ella y se tumba a su lado.

Ella en la penumbra ponía morros enfadada. No soportaba perder y menos a manos de su prometido. Odiaba cuando Ranma se salia con la suya.

Lo miraba pensativa y sin pensarlo dos veces mas se sube encima de el y lo coge de las muñecas también poniéndoselas a ambos lados de la cabeza.

_¿Uy? ¿Quieres una revancha? _la mira con malicia sonriendo el joven de la trenza.

_Si...voy a vengarme por aplastamiento... _va bajando sus manos por la cintura de el y le empieza a tocar el abdomen.

Lo toquetea palmando el torso y el vientre. Sus duras abdominales.

_(¡Uff! Me esta poniendo tonto con tanto toqueteo...entre eso y que estaba antes encima de ella...uff que bien se estaba...y tuve que quitarme) _la miraba atento mientras lo tocaba.

_¡Te pille! _le toca sitios donde tenia muchas coquillas aprovechando la distracción del muchacho.

El cuerpo de Ranma se sacude muy brusco y se reía.

_¡Ahh! ¡No hagas eso! Jajajajaja. ¡Tramposa! ¡ay ay! _se reia y revolvía bajo ella.

Ranma no podía contener tanto las cosquillas de ella e intenta quitarla de encima y sin querer le agarra un pecho fuerte estrujandoselo.

_¡Ay! _le sacude un sonoro bofetón a su prometido que resuena por la casa.

_¿Porque has hecho eso? ¡Ha sido sin querer mujer! _se agarra la cara con la mano dolorido.

_¡Me has hecho daño! ¡Me has estrujado la teta! _se la restregaba para quitarse el dolor.

Akane aun seguía encima de el pero sentada a ahorcajadas.

Se escucha la puerta de los padres de Ranma abrirse y se oyen los pasos de Nodoka.

_(¡Mierda! ¡No quiero que piensen que estamos otra vez peleando y se ponga enferma de nuevo!) _pensaba la peliazul mientras se echa encima de Ranma de nuevo y simula que lo esta besando por el cuello encima suya.

Nodoka pasa por delante de la puerta y los ve.

Ranma se queda sorprendido por esa acción y aprovecha también para fingir que en estaban enrollando.

_Mmmm Ranma te echaba tanto de menos... _le daba besos sonoros por el cuello y cara.

_(Uff ¿lo dirá de verdad? ) Mmm si y yo a ti Akane... _le acaricia a ella la espalda y movía sus caderas bajo ella.

La mujer pasa por el pasillo hasta el baño y siguen así. Uno encima del otro. El baño estaba cerca así que tenían que fingir tiempo y hablaban para no levantar sospechas.

_Mmmm Ranma echaba tanto de menos estar contigo...ha sido un día sin ti pero te he extrañado tanto...adoro tu cuerpo... _le decía entre besos.

_(¡Uff madre mía como me esta poniendo de tonto con esos besos y esos restregones! entre el guantazo y esto estoy bastante caliente ya...) _el también hacia lo mismo que ella y la besaba por el cuello.

_(Como me esta poniendo con esos besos...estoy fatal... a ver si esta mujer se acuesta ya a dormir porque su hijo me esta poniendo enferma con tanto beso y achuchon. Vaya cuerpo tiene ufff...esta tan bueno el muchacho...que mal compensado esta porque es un verdadero idiota. ) _seguía ella con sus besos y suspiros.

De nuevo oyen los pasos de la mujer y siguen con su teatro particular hasta que se vuelve a la habitación.

La menor de los Tendo suspira aliviada y se quita de encima de el.

Ranma la miraba aun respirando agitado, pues a diferencia de ella su respiración era a causa de la excitación que le estaba provocando el tenerla encima de esa forma.

Se sienta en la cama agobiada y su prometido no tarda en acompañarla nervioso.

_(Madre mía ahora tal y como estoy si no hacemos algo la asalto aquí mismo en la cama y volvería con lo que estábamos pero con final feliz...me encanta tenerla así...uffff ) _estaba muy excitado el muchacho mirándola en la penumbra.

_Esto...yo voy a por unas galletas o algo...estoy muy...que no puedo dormir... _se alza para irse al salón.

_Yo te acompaño...tampoco puedo dormir ahora (y menos después del calen ton que tengo...tengo demasiadas ganas de estamparte contra un pasillo o aquí mismo y comerte entera) _la miraba de arriba a abajo respirando aun agitado.

_Voy...a bajarme a tomar algo para beber...y alguna galleta o algo un dulce... ¿vienes? _le pregunta.

_Claro...voy contigo.

Ambos se bajan al salón y van a la cocina. Iban a oscuras lo malo es que Akane no se sabia esa estancia a oscuras y se chocaba por el pasillo.

El joven de la trenza que la ve así la coge de la cintura y la orienta hacia la cocina por el oscuro pasillo pegándose mucho a la espalda de ella.

_Ummm por aquí...vamos... _la guiaba congiendola por la cintura.

_¿Tienes hambre? ¿tienes galletas? _le decía ella tonteando con el cogiendo los brazos que la rodean por la cintura.

_No yo no tengo hambre solo sed, y no se si hay galletas por si quieres...yo puedo ser tu galleta ummm que te parece...? _tonteaba con ella ahora mas por el pasillo acercándose peligroso a su cuello.

_No no...que tu eres el hombre del saco. Jajjaja _ella ya bromea con el y juega.

_Pues...si soy el hombre del saco te cogeré y raptare para mi...estaría genial … mmmm _olfatea sus cabellos y ya subía sus manos de las caderas de ella hasta tu cintura cuando sin querer le da un beso en el cuello a ella.

Esta al sentirlo se queda estática quieta.

_(¿Me ha dado un beso en el cuello sin estar su madre delante? ) _pensaba sin saber muy bien como actuar.

Ella se da la vuelta girándose y lo miraba en la penumbra.

_Akane... _le acaricia la cara acercándose.

_¿Si...? _la mira sorprendida.

El chico de la trenza toma la decisión de acercarse a besar a su prometida cuando oye unos pasos próximos a ellos y alguien los interrumpe asustandolos.

_¡Que hacéis aquí en el pasillo a oscuras? _era el hombre panda que iba a beber agua.

_¡Uff para que susto! (y en que momento ha venido ahora que iba a besara! ¡Maldito viejo! ) _se va de allí ofuscado y cogiendo la mano de su prometida.

_Vamos a dormir ya Akane que es muy tarde. _la lleva molesto por la interrupción de su padre.

_Claro...que ya estamos molestando. _se sube con el a la habitación y se acuestan.

Se tumban y acomodan y tapan con la sabana.

_Buenas noches Akane...que descanses. (madre mía que juego mas tonto llevamos.. ¿es cosa mía o estaba coqueteando conmigo y le he dado el beso y le ha dado igual? No me ha sacudido debo de suponer que ¿Eso es bueno?) _se preguntaba aun suspirando por esa cercanía.

_Buenas noches que descanses Ranma... (vaya noche mas tonta llevamos de restregones...ahora encima de uno luego del otro...¿y ese tonteo en el pasillo que ha sido? ¿me ha besado el cuello así porque si?...si no estaba su madre...¿le gustare? )_pensaba esperanzada mirando de reojo a su prometido.

Ya mejor entre la pillada del viejo panda y el ruido anterior mejor lo dejaban en paz pues querían al menos esa noche dejar descansar a la enferma mujer que ha salido de urgencias reciente.

No tardan mucho en dormirse pues ya era tarde y habían sufrido muchas emociones esa noche...

CONTINUARA...

PD: Bueno ahí tenéis reconciliación y un poco de juego eh?

Espero vuestras opiniones. Un saludo

Chica de la trenza


	7. Parque de atracciones

CAPITULO 7 _PARQUE ATRACCIONES

Llega la mañana y Ranma despierta viendo a su bella prometida. Estaba durmiendo boca arriba despreocupado y recuerda la noche anterior mientras la miraba atentamente.

_(Anoche volvió a casa...la tengo de nuevo conmigo...y a pesar de nuestros conflictos ayer estuvimos...tonteando...¿ella tonteo conmigo en el pasillo o fue cosa mía? ¿realmente esos besos que me dio en el cuello cuando mi madre salio iba en serio o fingía? Ufff me encanto... )_la miraba embelesado por su belleza.

Con animo se alza y va a preparar un desayuno para todos. El joven de la trenza ese día se sentía muy animado porque había recuperado a su prometida y su madre estaba en casa viva.

La menor de los Tendo despierta y ve que Ranma no se encuentra a su lado. Se viste rápido y baja al salón. Ve que Ranma había preparado un delicioso desayuno y que sus padres ya se habían levantado. Nodoka portaba un buen lustro y parecía mucho mejor.

La familia esperaba sentados en la mesa a la chica y le miraban sonriente.

_¡Buenos días cariño! _se acerca Ranma a ella y le da un beso en la frente.

_Ho...la... _miraba a su prometido muy sonrojada mientras este le servia en el plato.

_¡Hola cielo! ¿has descansado esta noche? _nodoka feliz.

_Si...si y... ¿usted como esta? _le pregunta preocupada la peliazul.

_Yo estoy mucho mejor, ya me ves. Hoy me apetecería hacer otra salida. Estaba pensando en que aquí cerca pusieron un parque temático de atracciones y me gustaría mucho ir, aunque se que me diréis de que no puedo montar en casi nada por mi estado pero vosotros al menos si, y puedo dar una vuelta mirando las cosas...algo habrá que pueda participar. _se entusiasma la mujer.

_¿Un parque de atracciones? _mira a Ranma.

Este se encoje de hombros y sigue escuchando a su madre.

_¿No te gustan los parques de atracciones? _nodoka

_Emm...si claro. Me gustan mucho. _sonríe animada Akane.

_Pues por eso vamos esta tarde. Así que ve a casa a coger tus mudas y cosas que nos vamos. Me gustaría comer allí algo. _le dice animada la mujer.

_Vale...iré a casa a coger mi ropa. _se sonroja.

_Voy contigo si quieres. _le pone una mano en el hombro Ranma.

_No...no es necesario. Podrías ir adelantando y preparando a tu madre y así nos iremos en cuanto llegue. _le insiste la menor de los Tendo.

_Que bien que os veo, ¿eso es que ya habéis hecho las paces? _nodoka feliz.

Akane mira a Ranma con gesto de aprobación y este le asiente con la cabeza sonriendo dulce.

_Si...claro. Si...las peleas en nosotros es algo normal pero como nos queremos mucho lo resolvemos rápido .. ¿verdad querido? _le dice la peliazul a su prometido cogiéndolo de la mejilla.

_Si...cariño. _le toma de la cara con ambas manos y le da un beso corto en los labios.

Aquello no se lo esperaba la muchacha y lo miraba asombrada casi sin pestañear ante la sonrisa amplia de este.

_(¿Me...me ha besado delante de su madre sin esta pedirlo? ¿porque hace hecho eso? ¿sera teatro? O ...no se...ayer por la noche estaba tan cariñoso...pero tengo miedo de preguntarlo y se vaya todo al traste porque me diga algo que me pueda sentar mal...así que le seguiré el juego. ) _lo miraba Akane impresionada.

_Uy que besito mas tierno...tan bonitos los dos. _La mujer celebra emocionada con su marido.

_Emm si...jeje. Bueno yo me voy a por mi ropa _se alza la avergonzada muchacha apurada.

_Vale, no tardes Akane. _le dice su prometido recogiendo el desayuno.

_Tranquilo no tardo... coge su bolso y se va de allí a su casa.

No tarda en llegar a su casa. Su padre estaba allí y le informa de todo lo ocurrido y que Nodoka ya estaba en casa de nuevo. Le explicaba que volvía allí y había perdonado a Ranma.

_(Parece que el plan funciono y le ha dado otra oportunidad) _Soun pensando alegre mientras su hija le cuenta y hace maleta de nuevo.

La muchacha había terminado su maleta y sale a la calle. Por el camino se encuentra con el chico de la bandana amarilla, aquel amigo suyo confidente y mascota sin ella saberlo.

_¡Akane! ¡Hola! _se acerca el tímido chico de los colmillos a saludarla.

_Ryoga... ¿no estas de viaje? ¿que tal tu por aquí? _Akane se para a saludarlo.

_Ya me dijo Ukyo lo de la madre de Ranma y que estabas con ellos allí. ¿que tal esta la señora Saotome? _finge interés el muchacho.

_Ayer estuvo en urgencias pero ya esta mejor, espero vaya mejorando estos días y aguante esa enfermedad lo que pueda.

_¿Y esa maleta? _le pregunta mirándola aunque sabia que era.

_Es que...estoy...viviendo allí provisionalmente...para ayudar y eso... _se pone muy nerviosa.

_Amm ¿vas para allá? Te la llevo si quieres...y te acompaño. _le coge la maleta a ella y la acompaña caminando mientras hablaban de lo sucedido.

El joven de la trenza en su casa miraba el reloj y veía la tardanza de su prometida. Su madre ya estaba lista y la esperaban para salir al parque de atracciones.

_Mama...voy a salir a buscarla. Como ya estáis listos y eso voy a dejaros un momento, no tardo ¿vale? _se dispone a salir apresurado.

_¡Claro hijo! Esperamos aquí. _le dice feliz el matrimonio.

_(Míralo ya no sabe estar sin ella...eso es buena señal, que tenga tanta dependencia) _pensaban los patriarcas.

Ranma iba en dirección a casa de los Tendo. Miraba por todas partes cuando se encuentra por el camino a su prometida con el que era su amigo de la infancia paseando juntos. Ryoga portaba la maleta de ella y hablaban animadamente.

Se planta frente a ellos mirándolos muy serio.

_¡Akane! ¿Que haces con ese? _El celoso Saotome los miraba apretando los puños y frunciendo el ceño.

_¡Ah! Ranma es que me lo encontré por el camino y...le estaba contando lo de tu madre. _le dice ella quitandole importancia.

_Te estábamos esperando para irnos juntos al parque de atracciones ¿recuerdas? _Ranma mirando a Ryoga territorial.

_Hola Ranma. Ya me contó Ukyo que tu madre estaba enferma. Akane me estaba contando que esta viviendo provisionalmente en tu casa. _le saluda Ryoga mostrando intereses fingido.

_Si...estamos viviendo juntos... _se acerca a el y le coge la maleta de ella de la mano con posesión.

El joven de la bandana le miraba sonriendo con malicia. Sabia que su amigo estaba teniendo un claro ataque de celos. Conocía tan bien a Ranma.

_Ya...me contó Akane que estaba ahí por tu madre y eso...ayudando...es que ella siempre fue muy amable con la gente...como a aquel chico del bosque... ¿como se llamaba? ¿Shinnosuke? _le pregunta con malicia Ryoga.

_Si ella...siempre fue muy amable. Aunque en mi caso hay mucho cariño por los "roces" familiares que tenemos...no es lo mismo. Mi madre quiere mucho a su nuera. _le espeta Ranma a su amigo para devolverle la ofensa.

_Ya veo... _espeta Ryoga disgustado.

_¿Oye que os pasa? _Akane los miraba sin entender nada.

_Vamonos Akane. Tenemos que irnos juntos al parque de atracciones ¿recuerdas? Ya sabes que a mi madre le encanta que estemos juntos y salgamos a muchos sitios. _le dice con retintineo para fastidiar a Ryoga quien apretaba con rabia los puños soportando unos celos brutales.

_Si...claro...vamos. _le dice muy roja y sumisa.

La pareja se despide del chico perdido y se van a casa.

Akane coloca todo en su sitio y salen con los padres al parque de atracciones. La peliazul se había puesto ropa cómoda, unas mallas con una camiseta de tirantes ancha donde mostraba sus sensuales hombros. Llevaba unas sabrinas que su suegra la había dado muy cómodas aunque algo sueltas.

Llegan al parque y la familia paseaba alegremente. Como la otra ocasión, Genma llevaba a su esposa en la silla de ruedas que su nuera pidió. Akane iba cogida del brazo de su prometido y este encantado mirando los puestos y las atracciones con ella.

_¡Akane!¡Ranma! ¿a que no tenéis narices de subir al foso de terror? _Nodoka animándolos.

_Siii, venga vamos. No seáis cobardes. _Genma motivando a su mujer.

La joven pareja se miraban rojos y al final aceptan subir.

Se ponen en la cola y no tardan en entrar. Allí fuera de la mirada de los padres Akane se soltaba de Ranma descansando un poco de la vergüenza de ir pegada todo el tiempo a su prometido.

Pasaban por dentro del túnel, iban atentos y empiezan a asustarlos.

Alguien agarra a Akane por detrás y pega un grito.

_¡Ahhh! ¡Ranma no me dejes sola! _Akane asustada.

_Jajajaja, ¡Vaya susto te han dado! _el chico de la trenza se reía.

Otro individuo aprovecha la distracción de Ranma y lo asusta.

_¡Ahhh! ¡Que susto por dios! _Ranma mismo se ríe de el mismo.

Akane corre y se engancha al brazo de el estrujandoselo.

_¡Ranma alguien me esta siguiendo! _hundía su cabeza en el pecho de el.

_Jajajaja. Mira que te gusta cogerme ¿eh? Ya buscas cualquier excusa para agarrarme del brazo, como ya no están mis padres mirando... _Ranma se reía de la situación.

_¡Mira que eres tonto! Sabes que lo paso mal en el túnel del terror y aun así tu decidiste entrar aquí! _le ponía morros molesta.

_Oye que fueron cosa de mis padres. Yo no tengo la culpa encima que te acompaño en tu sufrimiento. Jajaja ademas a mi también me han asustado. _le decía el muchacho riendo.

_No te creas que me gusta ir cogiéndote todo el rato. ¡Bobo! Ademas recuerda que a la entrada te solté del brazo. (Ademas... ¿porque me has besado esta mañana si nadie te lo ha pedido? Ufff no puedo decirle eso...) _Akane sacandole la lengua en modo burla.

_Pues es una pena que digas eso porque a mi si me gusta que me tomes del brazo. _espeta Ranma mirándola en la penumbra.

Ella le mira sorprendida y atenta. Hay un momento de silencio tenso en la oscuridad. Se miraban muy de cerca y poco a poco Ranma se iba acercando al rostro de su prometida.

La toma de la cintura y se acerca a ella peligrosamente.

_(¿Va a besarme?¿ O que hace?) _le mira nerviosa.

Cuando Ranma esta a punto de besarla alguien sale de la oscuridad y les da un susto.

_¡Ahhhhh! ¡Maldita sea que susto! _dice la muchacha sobresaltada.

El joven de la trenza se malhumora mucho de la interrupción y le pega un capón al actor que les ha asustado.

_¡Oye! ¡En menudos momentos asustáis a la gente! _murmura Ranma sin que ella se entere al actor disfrazado.

La pareja empieza a correr riéndose de los sustos. Ya eran tantos y seguidos que les costaba correr e la risa que les entraba.

Estaban a punto de salir del túnel y se paran en la puerta tomando aire.

_Ranma...mira que eres dejándome sola... me han enganchado todos ahí dentro... jajajaja _se reía ella misma de sus sustos.

_Menudos pulmones tienes Akane. Se te oía gritar desde fuera, sabia que venias por eso jajaja _se reia con ella.

_Ya es que tu no sabias que me estaban haciendo un casting para los gritos de una película de terror. Claramente...supere la prueba. Jajaja _se ríe de ella misma.

_Vamos anda... _la coge rodeandole un brazo por el hombro.

La pareja caminan cogidos saliendo de la atracción y aparecen así ante la sorprendida mirada de los padres.

La pelizul iba encantada de que Ranma la agarrara y simpatizaba con el.

Salían alegres y riéndose Genma era la primera vez que los veía así, aunque nunca habían ido juntos a un parque de atracciones.

_¿Vamos a los auto de choque? ¡Seguro que todos te chocan! _Akane le reta a su prometido.

_¡Claro que si! ¡Estarías pensándolo! _el acepta el reto.

_¡Nos vamos a los auto de choque! _Les informa el chico de la trenza a sus padres muy animado.

_¡Siii vamos! _Akane muy entusiasmada.

Ambos cogidos van corriendo a la cola y esperan su turno para subir.

Pronto empieza la atracción y tanto Ranma como Akane esquivaban coches aunque muchos se chocan entre ellos.

Había un chico que iba especialmente tras Akane. Que en un principio parecía ser una persona mas que esta jugando a emprenderla con ella. Ella se reía y simpatizaba con el chico como cualquier persona en la atracción pero este parecía ir tras ella.

El joven de la trenza se percata de ello y se aproxima con el coche hasta su prometida. Cuando esta a su mismo nivel da un salto saliendo de su coche y se sienta al lado de ella como copiloto mirando al chico que la seguía desafiante.

_¡Ranma! ¿Pero que haces? Jajaja ¡estas loco! _ella se reía de esa reacción no se la esperaba.

_¿Te esta molestando alguien? _le pregunta el celoso chico con los brazos cruzados.

_No... por...porque? _le pregunta aun sin darse cuenta ella.

Ranma le hace un gesto con la cabeza al que la seguía.

_Ah...si bueno...esta un poco pesado... _se sonroja la peliazul.

El muchacho que la seguía al ver el marcaje de Ranma desiste en su insistencia para con la bella chica y ya la atracción termina.

Cuando bajan salen de nuevo y Ranma agarra a Akane por la espalda acercándola a el delante del chico pesado para darle a entender que era suya.

Salían muy entusiasmados y sigue con su diversión. Iban y venían cuando un poco antes de la hora de comer decidieron subirse a la montaña rusa.

El matrimonio Saotome disfrutaba viendo los resultados de todo y como poco a poco la pareja se iba uniendo al pasar tiempo juntos.

La peliazul y su loco prometido suben juntos a la montaña rusa y empieza la atracción.

En medio de esta a la muchacha se le cae uno de los zapatos que le había regalado su suegra y se queda sin el. Se estaba riendo mucho.

Era una montaña rusa con unos 8 loopings y tenían los pies fuera del vagón al aire.

El joven Saotome disfrutaba ver reír a su dulce prometida. Le encantaba verla reírse con el con sus cortos cabellos alborotados por el vaivén de la montaña rusa y se quedaba embobado mirándola a momentos sin que esta se percatase.

_¿Te lo estas pasando bien? _le pregunta Ranma en medio de la atracción.

_¡Siii! Pero...hay un problema... _decía riéndose ella con todo los cabellos enmarañados por el ajetreo de la atracción.

_¿Que ocurre? _le pregunta preocupado.

_¡Esto! _levanta el pie desnudo sin el zapato para que lo vea riéndose.

_Jajajaja ¿pero que has hecho con el zapato? _rompe a reír Ranma.

_Empece a sentir el pie fresquito y me di cuenta de que estaba sin zapato. No se en que momento de la atracción se cayo...espero no haberle dado a nadie jajaja _se reía de eso sin parar.

La atracción finaliza y la peliazul sale cogida del brazo de su prometido cojeando sin el zapato.

Los padres se acercan a verlos para decirles de comer algo y ven a la muchacha sin un zapato.

_¿Que ha pasado Akane? ¿y tu zapato? _pregunta preocupada Nodoka.

_No lo se...se me cayo en la montaña rusa, lo siento señora Nodoka. Se que era un regalo pero es que no soportaría las sacudidas de la atracción. _se disculpa por la perdida.

Ranma iba dando vueltas por alrededor buscándola.

La pequeña de los Tendo estaba sentada en un banco mirando alrededor y escuchando los gritos que la gente daba en la montaña rusa riéndose.

_Akane cielo vamos a comprar unos fideos chinos para comer... no tardamos díselo a mi hijo. _Genma a su nuera.

_Claro...yo espero aquí. Esperaremos aquí... _sonríe la muchacha.

El matrimonio Saotome se van a buscar la comida y al poco tiempo Ranma vuelve con el zapato que ha encontrado de su prometida quien espera alegremente sentada.

Ella lo ve venir con su zapato y lo recibe con una tierna sonrisa.

_Toma, lo encontré. _se agacha para ponérselo.

_Gracias... _se sonroja mirando como se lo coloca.

Este le coloca bien el zapato y miraba sus pies. Le frota con cariño y la mira a la cara aun de cuclillas.

_(Tiene unos pies preciosos...) _pensaba mientras se disponía a colocarle el zapato.

La sonrojada chica le miraba callada sonriendo con complicidad, le encantaba esas atenciones de el.

Hay unos segundos parados donde la gente no existía y parecía que solo estuviera ellos.

Finalmente el joven de la trenza se alza y se sienta al lado de ella.

_¿Y mis padres? _pregunta al percatarse ahora se su ausencia.

_Tu padre tenia hambre ya y han ido a comprar unos fideos chinos que han visto un puesto o no se...que esperemos aquí que ahora vienen. _le explica mirándose los pies la tierna muchacha.

_Ese viejo glotón no va a cambiar en la vida jeje _bromea Ranma para quitar tensiones.

_Siii, es verdad jeje _Akane.

Hay de nuevo un silencio incomodo en la pareja. Cada uno dentro de su mundo interior mirando a la gente pasar por el parque de un lado a otro.

_Oye Akane...lo...estoy pasando genial contigo. No sabia que...fueses tan divertida. _le halaga a la chica.

_Gracias tu también lo eres, es verdad. Es una pena que esto no lo hayamos hecho antes. Libera mucho estrés. _le responde con otro halago.

_Akane...cuando todo esto acabe me gustaría que viniéramos mas veces...osea...nosotros. Tu y yo. Sin...la familia y eso, sin amigos ni nada que no nos deje ser nosotros mismos. _se sonroja el chico de la trenza al decir eso jugando con sus dedos indices.

_...¡Claro! _sonríe feliz la bella muchacha.

Ranma le responde con otra sonrisa y pronto son interrumpidos por los padres.

Les ofrece unos fideos y se los comen donde están tan a gusto.

Mas tarde dan una vuelta mas subiéndose en alguna atracción mas y ya vuelven a casa.

Toda la velada había sido estupenda. Los jóvenes enamorados parecían una pareja cualquiera hablando de la tarde y lo bien que se lo habían pasado mientras iban cogidos.

El matrimonio Saotome se miran triunfales con complicidad.

_(Esto esta saliendo bien...ya cada vez les falta menos...) _pensaban observando el comportamiento de estos dos.

Al llegar a casa, Akane da un baño a Nodoka mientras que su esposo y su hijo le preparan la habitación. Cenan en familia tranquilos con algo que también habían comprado para tomar en casa debido al cansancio extremo de la enferma mujer, y ya la acuestan a descansar.

Se sentía muy cansada y había abusado un poco de la salida.

Genma se despide de la joven pareja y los deja descansar.

La peliazul había subido a la habitación a ponerse el pijama y su prometido esperaba en el salón viendo la tele.

Ya una vez todo listo baja al salón y se sienta a su lado aunque ahora que no están los padres con cierta distancia..

_¿Que ves? _pregunta ella sacando conversación.

_Una película de esas policíacas. ¿estas cansada? _pregunta el mirando la tele.

_Un poco...ha sido una tarde intensa... (porque me has besado Ranma?) _intentaba relajarse estirando las piernas y se frotaba los pies.

_¿Te duelen los pies? _le mira atento.

_Un poco es que esos zapatos...me hicieron roce. No eran míos , son de tu madre y me rozaba porque me estaban sueltos. _se los masajea ella misma.

_Ven dámelos que te daré un masaje _se gira hacia ella y le coge uno de los pies y se lo pone entre sus piernas empezando a masajearlo.

Ella lo miraba atenta. Estaba muy roja por ese gesto aunque le gustaba. (¿es cosa mía o esta teniendo mas acercamientos conmigo? ) _pensaba mirando como le masajeaba los pies.

_Gra...cias. Eres muy amable. _sonríe tímido.

_Muchas gracias por haber vuelto Akane. Veo a mi madre mejor y feliz y no puedo estar mas agradecido contigo. Eres fantástica. Y...bueno lo bien que lo hemos pasado. No sabia que te gustara los parques de atracciones. _sigue masajeando y habla para romper el hielo.

_No es nada. Me alegro mucho de que tu madre este mejor. Que buenos masajes que das tendré que pedirte mas...jeje _lo miraba roja.

_Gracias. _Ranma.

En la tele seguían echando películas. El joven de la trenza después de un rato de masajearle los pies lo deja de hacer pero sin quitárselos de encima miraba la tela acariciándoselos.

Ella lo miraba de refilon evitando el contacto visual directo con el.

_(¿sera cariñoso conmigo porque volví después del trato que me dio? ¿o realmente lo hace porque siente algo por mi?) _lo observaba pensativa.

_Akane sufro mucho el pensar que algún día perderé a mi madre y siento que he perdido un largo tiempo haciendo el idiota. Solo por ser el mejor en las artes marciales he perdido un tiempo precioso con mi madre. _miraba el muchacho fijo la tele.

_Bueno Ranma a veces esas cosas pasan. Yo por eso intento no darle muchos disgustos a mi padre y disfrutar de el. _ella también mira la tele.

_No...no es verdad no hice bien. Y hoy estaba pensando en que no quiero perder mas el tiempo en tonterías y no volver a pasar nunca por esto porque entonces ahora que lo se no me lo perdonaría. _le dice desanimado.

_¿A que te refieres? _pregunta la pelizul sin entender.

_Akane...cuando todo pase... (quiero que estés a mi lado...quiero estar contigo...ufff no puedo decírselo...no aun hasta estar seguro de que ella siente por mi...) _empieza a ponerse tenso.

_...si? ¿cuando todo pase que? _insiste la pequeña de los Tendo escuchando con atención a su prometido.

_Pues...que empezare a hacer todo lo que quiero...y en eso incluye esa salida al parque de atracciones los dos juntos. _sonríe tenso.

_Ah...claro de todo se aprende. Y yo estaré encantada de ir contigo. _Akane.

_¿Nos vamos a la cama? Mañana le diré a mama de no salir porque hoy nos hemos excedido. Así que nos quedaremos en casa. _le explica a su prometida.

_Claro, vamos a descansar que no hemos parado. _le quita los pies de encima.

Los muchachos se levantan y suben a la habitación.

Se tumban en la cama y empieza los nervios de ambos por la cercanía de dormir. Cada vez que tenían que acostarse en la cama venían los agobios por dormir juntos. Y sobretodo la preocupación de Ranma por tocar algo que no debe sin querer.

A Ranma se le veía muy decaído ahora por haber hablado de lo de su madre y su prometida se percata por ese silencio incomodo que había de repente.

_¿Ranma estas bien? ¿estas triste por lo de tu madre? _se gira hacia el tumbada.

_Un...poco...pero no te preocupes descansa tranquila. _se le nota que oculta un gran malestar el joven de la trenza seguía de espaldas a ella.

La bella muchacha conoce muy bien a su prometido y se percata de que por su educación no quiere mostrar que esta echo polvo por saber que en cualquier momento puede quedarse sin madre.

Se acerca a el y sabiendo que no le sacara una palabra de lo mal que esta lo abraza por la espalda.

Pasa sus manos por la cintura de el y lo abraza con cariño.

Ranma suspira aliviado y le coge la mano que le rodea.

_Tranquilo...pase lo que pase estare aquí contigo... igualmente buscaremos alguna solucion. Le preguntare al doctor Tofu para ver si conoce la enfermedad o si no alguien que lo sepa. _intenta animar a su prometido.

_Gracias Akane... _le acaricia la mano que le abrazaba.

Se quedan el resto de noche durmiendo asi. Ranma estada muy dolido por la posible perdida de su madre.

CONTUARA...

PD: Ahi teneis mas cercania. Espero os haya gustado el capitulo. Tan tiernos ellos...

agradezco vuestros mensajes de animo.

Un saludo


	8. Contencion

CAPITULO 8 _CONTENCION

Llega la mañana y el joven de la trenza despierta de su sueño. Cuando abre los ojos ve el rostro de su bella prometida muy pegado al suyo. Descubre que habían dormido abrazados toda la noche y sonríe al verla pegada a su lado sin recibir un bofetón.

_(Tan bonita que es...ha dormido conmigo abrazada a mi, ¿eso es que me esta dando vía libre para intimar con ella? Por menos cosa me habría golpeado antes pero...ahora sin embargo es ella misma quien anoche vino a abrazarme...tengo tantas ganas de acercarme mas a ella..) _pensaba mientras la veía dormir plácidamente.

Ranma miraba su cara, sus labios y sus mejillas rojizas. Se imagina besándola y abrazándola tiernamente para despertarla de ese modo pero lo cierto es que no se atrevía por miedo a su reacción y de nuevo lo abandone.

Despacio le acaricia la cara con una mano deslizándola por todo su rostro y sus cabellos.

Ella suspiraba ante ese gesto cariñoso y sonríe.

_...Ranma... _decía en sueños.

_(¿Esta soñando conmigo?...Akane...hace tiempo que necesito besarte...y estrujarte contra mi cuerpo hasta quitarte el aliento...eres tan bella...) _la observaba enamoradizo acariciándola.

Poco mas tarde empieza a ojearla el resto de cuerpo. Miraba el subir y baja de su pechos al compás de la respiración y se empezaba a poner tonto.

_(Vaya pechos tiene...la otra noche cuando le agarre uno por error, ufff le han crecido bastante y los tiene tan erguidos y firmes...) _la miraba con alevosía.

Empieza a pasear su mano por el contorno del cuerpo de la muchacha. Al estar girada a el deslizaba su mano por el brazo bajando hasta su cintura y pierna. Lo hacia muy despacio para no despertarla.

_(¡Dios! Parezco un pervertido pero es que la deseo tanto...ufff) _en entretenía con el cuerpo de ella y la observaba atento.

Una voz los llama a ambos y la bella peliazul despierta viendo a su prometido delante de ella pegado y despierto.

_¡Ranmaaaa Akaneeee venid a desayunar! _les llama el viejo Saotome desde el salón.

La menor de los Tendo descubre que esta abrazada a su prometido y este mirándola con una tierna sonrisa.

_Buenos días Akane... _le acaricia la cara mirándola con cariño.

_Ho...Hola buenos días Ranma... _le dice sonrojándose ante las atenciones cariñosas del muchacho.

_¿Has dormido bien? ¿tienes hambre? Creo que nos han preparado el desayuno. _el seguía acariciando el rostro de ella sin apartarse.

_Emm si...si claro. (¿que hace acariciándome? ¿cuanto tiempo lleva mirándome dormir? Ufff anoche al final dormimos abrazados ) _lo miraba atenta.

_Vamos a alzarnos a ver que quieren hacer hoy estos dos. _se aparta el joven Saotome y se levanta para vestirse.

_Si... yo voy al baño. _ella se coge ropa y va al baño a cambiarse

El la miraba callado pensativo mientras se viste sentado en el futon. Y la muchacha sale al baño.

_(Uff ¿porque no te cambias delante mía? Me gustaría tanto verte sin ropa... ¿pero Ranma en que piensas? Te estas volviendo un degenerado...ufff esta tan buena...menudos 20 años tiene mas bien puestos) _pensaba terminando de vestirse.

Poco después la familia desayuna tranquilos. La joven pareja frente a ellos seguían fingiendo ser una pareja feliz aunque ya no se les notaba incómodos mas bien parecía estar mas que encantados de estar así.

Jugaban y tonteaban todo el tiempo aprovechando que tienen que fingir delante de la madre del muchacho.

Dan un paseo por la calle todo el resto de la tarde. Akane cogida a Ranma y los padres juntos con la silla de ruedas. Miraban puestos y cosas varias por el barrio de Ropongi.

Cenan algo rápido y ligero paseando y se vuelven a casa.

Al cansancio de la madre deciden ver una película juntos.

Los padres tenían preparado algo para ellos para despertar ciertas curiosidades en ellos y ver también su reacción.

Nodoka había elegido una comedia romántica donde los protagonistas tenían la misma personalidad de ellos y terminan juntos.

Los muchachos ajenos a las intenciones de los padres se sientan juntos a ver la película.

El joven de la trenza se sentaba rodeando con un brazo los hombros de su prometida y esta se acomodaba en su pecho mirando la tele.

La película se desarrolla bien y ellos parecían tranquilos y relajados riéndose de las situaciones.

_(vaya se parece mucho a nosotros esos dos... )_piensa la peliazul mirando atenta la televisión.

Los padres los miraban con complicidad atentos cuando estos no se percataban pues sabia que en poco sucedería una escena comprometida.

Casi al final de la película sale una escena de cama entre los protagonistas.

Empiezan a ponerse tensos, Ranma apretaba el brazo de su prometida contra el a causa del nerviosismo de ver eso en esa situación con ella al lado suya tan pegada.

Por otro lado a la peliazul le sudaban las manos y no quitaba ojo de la escena de vez en cuando miraba a Ranma de reojo.

_(¿Como sera hacerlo con ella? ¿dará esos gemidos si le hago eso? Uff! madre mía me esta poniendo enfermo la escena y con ella aquí al lado...y luego dormir...ufff) _se ponía nervioso y la miraba sin que se diera cuenta.

_(¿Como sera hacerlo con Ranma? ¿le gustara tanto como a ese chico? Tengo entendido por mis amigas que los chicos una vez empiezan con eso...no paran...y Ranma tiene ya 20 años, ¿estará interesado en hacer esas cosas con chicas ya?) _pensaba mirando la escena.

El matrimonio Saotome los miraba atentos y se susurraban a los oídos el nerviosismo que se les nota a los muchachos.

_(me gustaría tanto hacer esas cosas con ella...Akane siempre me pareció una chica preciosa pero es que ahora con 20 años esta tremenda...tiene un cuerpo increíble...tengo tanta curiosidad por tocarlo...) _pensaba mientras finaliza la escena.

_(Uff por fin acaba. Estaba empezando a ponerme tan nerviosa... ¿se habrán dado cuenta?) _miraba a la familia en general.

La película finaliza y el matrimonio Saotome se acuestan a la cama. Era pronto y los chicos aun podían ver mas tiempo la tele o hacer algo. Los padres aprovechan para dejarlos solos después de haber presenciado esa película para ver la reacción de los muchachos enamorados.

_Nosotros nos vamos ya a descansar. No hacer mucho ruido. _se despide la mujer enferma de los chicos.

_Buenas noches mama, no te preocupes. Descansa. _se despide el muchacho de su madre.

Genma también les da las buenas noches y se va con su esposa a la cama. La pareja se queda viendo la tele un programa de pruebas estúpidas chinas estilo humor amarillo.

Se reían mucho y compartían los batacazos de los concursantes. Ahora estaban muy sueltos después de la escena tensa de la película quien el joven de la trenza no paraba de pasarsele por la cabeza.

Ya había pasado casi una hora y era muy probable que los padres de Ranma ya estarían dormidos así que intentaban no reírse fuerte por no ser escandalosos, pues era una casa pequeña y se escuchaba mucho los ruidos.

_¿Ranma te apetece un té? _le ofrece la peliazul a su prometido.

_Me gustaría mas algo dulce... _la mira atento.

_...amm .. ¿quieres unas galletas? La otra mañana compramos. _se alza de pie para ir a la cocina.

_Vale, estaría bien. _sonríe contento.

_Voy a por ellas... _Akane se dirige a la cocina en el largo pasillo oscuro.

Aunque ya llevaba tiempo en esa casa no se la sabia muy bien así que chocaba con las cosas y cuadros de la pared tirando un al suelo.

_¡Uy! Vaya...casi se rompe... _se agacha a cogerlo del suelo preocupada.

_¿Que pasa Akane? ¿estas bien? _se acerca el muchacho preocupado.

_Si es que...jajaja que torpe estoy por no encender la luz y despertar a tus padres...y voy y hago mas ruido así..que desastre. _se reía ella misma de su torpeza.

_Ven anda...es por aquí... _la coge por la espalda de la cintura y la va llevando.

_¿y tu que vas a tomar? _le susurraba por la espalda muy pegado a ella.

_Yo...no se...igual un té o...no se... _le tensaba el acercamiento de el.

_(¿quieres comerme a mi? Yo quiero comerte Akane...) puedes tomas galletas conmigo.. ¿quieres? (yo puedo ser tu galleta) _se pega mas a ella olfateándola y bajaba sus manos a su cadera.

_jejeje no...no quiero algo dulce... (que pegado esta...me esta poniendo nerviosa con tanto acercamiento) _caminaba guiada por el hacia la cocina.

Llegan a la cocina y cogen un paquete de galletas para los dos. Y vuelven a salir juntos al salón.

Ranma de nuevo la toma por la cintura y guía de la misma forma y pegándose mucho a ella. Pasaba sus manos por la cintura hasta su vientre y jugaba con ella.

Ella reía tonto y le agarraba con su mano libre la cabeza a el atusandole el cabello con cariño.

El le seguía el juego y tonteaba con ella pegándose mucho juntando mucho su pelvis al trasero de ella.

La peliazul podía notar toda la anatomía del cuerpo de su prometido y la respiración de este chocando contra su cuello. Ella a su vez tonteaba claramente con el sin ningún problema.

Llegan al salón de la misma forma tonteando de pie.

_Oye...¿quieres que nos acostemos? _Ranma susurrándole en el cuello.

_...Acostarnos? _le mira muy roja.

_Osea...a dormir a la cama quiero decir jejeje uffff como ha sonado eso ¿verdad? _se ponía muy rojo y se separa de ella.

_Si... jajaja vaya si que ha sonado así...fuerte sin. _se sienta de nuevo tensa por la situación.

_¿Entonces quieres irte a descansar ya...o quieres que hagamos algo? _le insiste el chico de la trenza.

_Pues...podríamos poner otra película o...jugar a un juego de mesa... ¿tu madre tiene? _Akane

_Pues no lo se..voy a mirar... _Ranma registra los cajones y ve una caja grande.

Cuando la abre ve que hay varios juegos de mesa, ajedrez, cartas, el mayon...y unos dados.

_¿Um? Vamos a ver...tiene el mayoon, ajedrez, cartas y estos dados que no se que son... _los coge y los mira atento poniéndose rojo.

_¿Que...que es eso? _Akane se interesa por lo que su prometido tiene en las manos.

_Pues es...es...un juego de esos... _el joven de la trenza adquiere un color rojo fuerte en la cara.

Los padres de Ranma los habían dejado ahí expresamente para ver si un día la pareja lo veía y ver si los utilizaban alguna vez. O al menos para ponerles en una situación comprometedora.

_¿De esos...? ¿a ver? _le coge un dado de la mano.

Cuando la pequeña de los Tendo los ve se le pone la cara rojisima. Sus ojos estaban como platos aun no se creía que estaba viendo eso.

A su vez el joven de la trenza ponía cara de circunstancia y miraba rojo los otros dados aunque con cierta curiosidad.

Era un juego erótico donde los dados mostraban diferente posturas para hacer el amor.

_¿Como es que tu madre tenia un juego así? _Akane ruborizada.

_Pues no lo se, puede que alguna amiga con mala idea se lo haya regalado. Parecen nuevos...ufff no quiero ni pensarlo si lo ha llegado usar con alguien estando mi padre fuera. _Ranma mirándolos mas detenidamente.

La peliazul los miraba y les daba vueltas pensativa.

_¿Y como se jugara a esto...? _Ranma curioso mirándolos.

_Pues supongo que con pareja y eso, tirando y ver que toca hacer ¡Y yo que se! Ufff que preguntas que haces Ranma... _se ruboriza mirando el dado.

Se podía sentir la incomodidad y el nerviosismo de la chica ante ese juego erótico delante.

_Vaya...cuantas posturas.. (te las hacia todas...ufff) _los observa el muchacho intrigado.

_¿Pero...es que este se puede hacer? (No me puedo creer que este hablando con el de estas cosas ademas que narices pienso que el seria incapaz de tocar a una marimacho como yo...) _pensaba mirándolo una de las posturas de su dado ruborizada.

_No lo se... ¿quieres probar? _Ranma.

_¿Probar el que? _Akane.

_Esa postura que dices que no se puede hacer...a ver... ¿cual es? _le coge el dado de ella para verla.

_...es esta... _se la señala muy avergonzada.

_Claro que se puede...esa es cuando se esta... pues eso … ¿no? _la miraba atento.

_No se si ni siquiera eso tiene reglas. Parece un juego para pasar un rato. _miraba nerviosa a otro lado.

_Es posible que jueguen las parejas...o matrimonios porque esto jugarlo así sin pareja ...no se podría...porque vaya cosas que se tiene que hacer... _le daba vueltas al otro dado Ranma.

_Claro como van a jugar unos amigos a eso...anda deja eso y miremos los otros juegos _ella se cruza de brazos mirando a otro lado nerviosa.

_Claro claro...porque tu no querrás jugar a esto ¿verdad? _le pregunta a la muchacha aun mirándolos.

_¿Como? ¿te estas cachondeando de mi? Venga déjate de burlas y vamos a lo que vamos. _coge la caja y empieza a mirar los otros juegos muy nerviosa.

_Ya lo se, no me estoy cachondeando de ti...ademas ¿nosotros no somos pareja no? _el seguía mirando los dados.

_Pues...bueno...en realidad no, aunque a ojos de tu madre si pero no vamos a hacer eso delante de tu madre jejeje, seria muy absurdo. _ella bromea quitando hierro al asunto.

_¿Es que tu quieres jugar? _Ranma la mira atento.

_¿Yo? ….¿es que tu...quieres jugar? _Akane.

_¿Yo...? te...lo pregunte yo primero. _Ranma muy rojo mirándola.

_Ya...claro que preguntas hago... como vas a querer hacer eso con una marimacho como yo, lo mejor es escoger a una sexy y bonita. _deja el dado en la mesa la peliazul.

_¡Pero de que hablas! ¡Que chica sexy dices! _se molesta el joven de la trenza.

Ranma la mira frunciendo el ceño. La conversación buena se estaba tornando algo desagradable con los comentarios inoportunos de la pequeña de los Tendo.

_Pues...de esas como las que salen en las películas...como la que vimos antes con tus padres. _Akane mirando nerviosa al suelo.

_¿Que dices? Mira déjalo porque es una estupidez. _deja los dados cabreado.

_¿Porque te pones así? _Akane.

_Mira no se porque estamos mirando unos dados cuando los dos sabemos... ¡que nunca ocurrirá!. (porque eres una estrecha!) Se cabrea del todo el muchacho.

_¿Es que quieres que ocurra...? _Akane intrigada por su reacción.

_¿Acaso quieres tu? _Ranma se encara a ella cabreado poniendo las manos sobre la mesa.

_¿Porque te enfadas tanto? _Akane.

_(Estamos hablando indirectamente de acostarnos y ...¿nos peleamos? Es absurdo) _pensaba Ranma ofuscado.

_Yo...yo no me enfado... _intenta relajarse el muchacho.

_¡Es que me hablas como si yo tuviera la culpa de que no puedas! Si estas rabioso por hacerlo no la pagues conmigo... _le dice ya molesta.

_¿Como? ¿que estoy rabioso por hacer? (esta chica es tonta, le estoy diciendo en pocas palabras que me gusta y no lo pilla) _Ranma se cruza de brazos adoptando actitud desafiante.

_Eso parece. ¡Porque entonces no se porque te pones así!. _Ella también se encara poniendo las manos sobre la mesa.

¡Akane! Si quisiera hacerlo implicaría que fuera con cualquiera, ¿no? ¡Porque si es lo que piensas te estas equivocando!. Ademas... ¡me pongo como me pongo! _se encara a ella mas juntando mucho su cara cerca.

_¡Pues mira como estas! Y no entiendo que quieres decir(vamos...que no quiere hacerlo conmigo) _Akane sigue encarada.

_Mira déjalo... _se sienta el muchacho de nuevo relajándose.

_Mira ya no tengo ganas de jugar a nada ni de seguir aquí. _se alza desganada.

_¿Que quieres cama? Osea...irte a la cama digo... _le dice alzándose también del suelo el muchacho.

_¡Pues mira lo prefiero! Ahora mismo prefiero hacer otras cosas que discutir contigo. (con lo bien que estábamos últimamente...)_le espeta harta.

_¡Y yo también haría otras cosas! _le dice también harto.

_¡Pues muy bien! ¿a que esperas? _Akane desafiante.

_¿Ah si? _se encara a ella de pie.

_¡Si! _Akane

La agarra de los hombros fuerte y la acerca a el decidido a besarla apretado cuando se escucha la puerta de los padres de Ranma y estos se apartan y sientan simulando ver la tele.

Era el hombre panda que salia a beber agua.

_¿Queréis dejar de hacer tanto ruido? ¡No es hora de discutir! Vais a darle otro disgusto a tu madre._les regaña Genma.

_¡Uff! ¡Cayate ya! ¡Me tienes harto con tus cortes! _se va Ranma cabreado a su habitación.

_Lo...siento por el ruido tío Genma... _se disculpa la peliazul y sube.

En la habitación una vez que el viejo Saotome se va a dormir los muchachos se acuestan en el futon ambos boca arriba. Ranma la miraba de arriba a abajo recordando las posturas de aquellos dados.

Le miraba las piernas imaginándose como se las recorría con la mano hasta llegar a sus pechos y subiéndose sobre ella, besarla detenidamente mientras se mueve encima de ella tocándole los pechos.

_(Ufff deja de imaginarte esas cosas o acabaras mas esta noche...) _pensaba ofuscado el joven de la trenza.

Hay un silencio grande en la habitación.

_... ¿por que no has querido seguir con el tema de los juegos? _insiste Ranma.

_¡Uff! ¡Yo no he dicho que no quiera jugar! Pero es que te has puesto así... _se gira hacia el incorporándose en el futon.

Akane portaba un camisón veraniego y se quito el sujetador para dormir de manera que se le marcaba bien la anatomía aunque estén a oscuras.

La ingenua muchacha era totalmente ajena a que Ranma se refería a los juegos de los dados.

_¿A...es que si querías? _se incorpora el también mirándole los pechos.

_Ademas hemos hecho mucho ruido y tu padre nos ha llamado la atención así que por eso decidí subir a la habitación. _se explica la chica refiriéndose a los otros juegos de mesa.

_Ya...pero entonces si querías jugar.¿y porque me has dicho que no?.. _Ranma se refiere a los dados.

_Por el enfado del momento...ya sabes como son mis prontos _Ella es ajena a los pensamientos perversos de su prometido.

_Ya...entonces...si quieres podemos probar..._Ranma se acerca a ella.

_¿Cuando? _Akane sorprendida.

_Emm...no se...mañana o...hoy o...¿Ahora? _Ranma mirándola de arriba a abajo.

_(Después de una disputa como esta aun le apetece a jugar a juegos.. este esta como una cabra pero bueno...quizás quiera calmar el ambiente o yo lo he malinterpretado) _pensaba la peliazul mientras lo observa.

_¿Que me dices? _Ranma esperaba ansioso una respuesta pensando que se refiere a los juegos de dados.

_¿Ahora? Pues...no se Ranma si...nos acabamos de acostar...y los juegos de mesa están abajo... _lo mira sin comprender nada.

_Ya pues podemos empezar aquí...si quieres... (¿Ya quiere hacer posturas? ) _le insinúa a ella.

_Ademas podríamos ser un poco escandalosos y puede que aun al menos tu padre este despierto. _Akane.

_...entonces ¿quieres dejarlo? _Ranma desanimandose.

_Aunque yo estoy muy activa aun no tengo sueño... _le miraba sonriendo a su prometido.

_Activa...ya...y yo también... _la mira de arriba a abajo.

_¿Y que hacemos entonces? _Akane.

_Podemos ser silenciosos si quieres... creo...no se... _Ranma acercándose.

_¿Si?¿Tu crees? _Akane.

_No estoy...muy seguro... _le miraba los labios.

_Pues no se...si quieres esperamos unos minutos a que tu padre puede haberse dormido e intentamos jugar... si aun no tenemos sueño...¿te parece? _se anima la muchacha.

_¡Si si! ¡Claro! (Ufff vamos a hacerlo...no me lo puedo creer... ¡estoy ansioso!) _pensaba Ranma tumbándose de nuevo entusiasmado.

Ambos ahora estaban tumbados boca arriba, Ranma no paraba de mirarla de reojo de arriba a abajo con ese camisón tan corto. Por la cabeza se le pasaban miles y miles de formas de abalanzarse sobre ella y el tiempo que llevaba deseando que eso sucediera.

La impaciencia lo atormenta de sobremanera y se gira hacia apoyándose en un codo mientras la miraba.

La pequeña de los Tendo estaba atenta a sus movimientos.

_Si quieres...podríamos no se...calentando un poco... _Se insinúa sutil el muchacho.

_¿Calentar? ¿es que para eso hace falta calentar? _Akane girándose hacia el.

_Bueno a mi no me hace falta... (joder para ser su primera vez va a lo duro...a mi me da igual porque yo de pensarlo ya estoy cachondo pero pensé que las chicas necesitaban mas tiempo y preliminares, no se) _la miraba de arriba a abajo.

_Ademas si estamos tan animados podemos elegir. _le dice animada la chica.

_Claro, si. (Ufff elegir postura...es fantástico) _la miraba ansioso.

_Bueno o probar mas si no estamos muy cansados. _sonríe la muchacha animada.

_No si yo...soy muy resistente. Jeje es lo que tiene ser artista marcial. (¿como voy a cansarme de algo así mujer? Con el tiempo que llevo esperándolo) _pensaba su mundo.

_Podríamos empezar por algo que no hagamos tanto ruido. _se gira hacia el apoyándose con el codo.

_Ufff creo que vamos a hacer ruidos con todas... (ademas quiero escucharte gemir...ufff quiero jugar ya!) _pensaba mirándola a los labios.

_Jajaja si con lo ruidosos que somos creo que si...haremos ruido con cualquiera. _ella tan ingenua refiriéndose a los demás juegos de mesa.

_Y mas escandalosos que seremos...ufff _Ranma en su mundo pervertido.

_Ya claro porque como empezemos por algo que nos guste...y nos emocionemos ufff jajaja _Akane.

_¿Tu crees? _Ranma la mira acercándose mas.

_Puede, no se. Nunca hemos probado a jugar a eso los dos. _Akane.

_Ya pues...siempre me apeteció mucho jugar contigo a eso. _jugaba con el cabello de ella.

_¿Ah si? ¿Y porque no me lo dijiste nunca? _Akane.

_Ya sabes...vergüenza a hacer esas cosas contigo... _Ranma mirándola pervertido.

_Yo tampoco te quise preguntar nunca porque creía que no querías hacer esas cosas conmigo. Y sabes por mi humor y eso... _Akane lo miraba sonriendo.

_Pues como ves estoy muy dispuesto. Ahora y cuando quieras. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer algo así contigo. _Ranma.

_Me alegro que...pese a los enfados nos llevemos así de bien...tanto como para hacer estas coas juntos. Me gusta arreglar así nuestros problemas. Al menos... ¿en algo hemos avanzado no? _le acaricia ella la cara.

_Claro claro, a mi también me gusta solucionar las cosas...así... _le recorría el cuerpo con la mirada.

_La verdad es que nunca imagine que nos pudiéramos llevar así. _le acaricia la manos a el con cariño.

La peliazul se acerca despacio a el y le da un beso en la mejilla. El la miraba muy rojo.

_¡Uff! ¡Vamos vamos que quiero jugar ya! _se impacienta el muchacho ante ese gesto de ella.

_¿Ya? Pero si no ha pasado ni 5 minutos jajajaja _Akane.

_¡Ya pero es que estoy con muchas ganas! ¿es que tu no?_Ranma se levanta y sienta ansioso.

_Jajaja, pues hombre...cuando lo hagamos te o diré... jajaja ¿quieres que bajemos al salón y subimos los juegos aquí arriba? _Akane alzándose.

_Aquí molestaremos menos y estaremos mas cómodos ¿no? _la sonríe con malicia el chico de la trenza.

_Vale pues...voy a por ellos. _Akane baja al salón.

Mientras que la inocente chica baja a por los juegos su prometido se dispone a adelantar acontecimientos quitándose la camisa y quedando en pantalón de pijama solo. Se recuesta en la cama adoptando pose interesante con el codo apoyado en el futon y sujetándose la cabeza con la mano a modo exposición.

Abajo la muchacha por no hacer ruido agarra la caja completa de los juegos y sube hacia la habitación sigilosamente.

_(¡Venga venga vamos! Uff estoy deseando sentirme dentro de ti.. ¡venga Akane!) _pensaba ansioso mientras la escucha acercarse.

Cuando Akane llega a la habitación lo ve tumbado sin camiseta y en una pose bastante sensual.

_(¿Que hace sin la camisa? Si no hay calor...bueno es Ranm veces hace esas cosas) _se sienta al lado con la caja de los juegos.

_¿Te has traído todo? _Ranma mirándola atento.

_Emm si perdona es que...no quería encender luces ni hacer ruido así que me lleve la caja completa... ¿te importa? _Ella lo decía porque ahí se encontraban los dados a los que Ranma se refiere todo el tiempo.

_¡Ah claro! No...no importa claro. Venga vamos a jugar...por donde empezamos... _se incorpora el y se sienta muy pegado a ella mirándola serio.

_No...conozco muy bien esto así que..elige tu...pero algo que sea fácil... (Que serio se a puesto ahora que vamos a jugar...) _Akane.

_¡Uff! ¿Seguro que quieres que elija yo? _Ranma poniéndose muy rojo.

_¡Claro! Venga vamos no te preocupes que yo me adapto... ¿te apetece algo en concreto?_Akane sentada de rodillas en el futon.

_Uff Akane veras es que...preferiría que eligieras tu... (es algo delicado es su primera vez y no se si le dolerá así que mejor que elija ella) _Ranma pegándose mas a ella sentado.

_¿Yo? ¿Por que? ¿Si es algo que vamos a hacer los dos? _Akane.

_Porque tal vez coja algo que no te guste y pues... ¡uff! _Ranma se ponía muy rojo ya de imaginarse las cosas.

_¿Y si lo que cojo no te gusta a ti? _Akane.

_A mi seguro que me gusta todo. _La miraba impaciente.

_Vale...pues a ver _abre la caja y saca todos los juegos esparciéndolos en el futon.

_(¿Pero que hace?) _Ranma mirándola extrañado.

_Perdona es que...tuve que traer todos porque si no...haría mucho ruido. _Akane se disculpa mirando los dados dichosos.

_(Venga vamos. Se acabo el ser un pringado. Por fin vamos a dar ese paso...estoy que no me lo creo ufff! ) _Ranma impaciente.

_¿Quieres que encienda una luz o te apañas así? Yo es que a lo mejor necesito algo mas de luz...si quieres encendemos la luz pequeña de la lampara o abrimos un poco mas la persiana._Akane.

_Por mi bien, yo me adapto a la luz que sea, como mas cómoda estés. (Uff así puedo verla bien desnuda...es fantástico) _Ranma.

Akane se alza un momento y enciende la luz pequeña de la lampara.

_¿Así bien? _Akane sentándose de nuevo a su lado.

_Si, perfecto. _sonríe el chico de la trenza mirándola de cerca.

_Veamos... ¿te has decidido ya por algo? _Ranma.

_No aun no me he decidido son tantos... _Ella sin querer mira también los dados.

_Ya pero...yo no quiero perder el tiempo (ahora que se ha decidido narices!) _Ranma agarra uno de los dados y lo mira.

_Vaya tela... ¿como podía tener un juego así tu madre? Jajaja _Akane cogiendo otro.

_No lo se...pero no esta mal. _Ranma mirándolo atento.

Akane miraba las posturas de los dados y se reía apoyándose en Ranma tonteando con el como aquellas veces en los pasillos. Bromeaba sobre el tema ese del juego con la madre de su prometido.

A su vez aunque estaba mas impaciente el joven de la trenza le seguía el juego para quitar hierro al asunto y se reía con ella.

_Venga vamos...no te de vergüenza...elije.(Venga elije ya que estoy loco por tocarte) _Ranma mirándola serio.

_Vale... ¿este? _elije la baraja de cartas de poker que había entre los juegos la muchacha inocente.

_¿...Ese? ¿segura? (¡Vamos no me jodas! Que se refiera a los otros juegos todo el rato! Y yo aquí enfermo por hacerlo con ella... ¡maldita sea! ) _Ranma mirándola incrédulo.

_Si claro... ¿o quieres otro? _Akane sonriendo.

_¿No quieres probar los dados? _Ranma ya le espeta desesperado.

Ella deja de reírse y lo mira seria.

_¿En...serio? _lo mira atenta.

_Si. _le dice muy decidido el muchacho.

_Oye...¿no estarás jugando conmigo verdad? _Akane.

_¡No! (La madre que la pario!) _Le dice serio.

_¿Es una broma verdad? Porque casi te creo...(¿en serio me esta pidiendo todo este tiempo de hacer eso? Por eso se ha quitado la camisa... madre mía)_Akane riendo nervioso.

_... ¿y si no lo fuera?(a ver como reacciona) _mira Ranma al suelo muy rojo.

Akane de pronto se aleja un poco de el y lo mira entre gesto serio y asustado. Este a su vez de nuevo la mira serio ante su reacción.

_En...¿En...serio? _Akane asustada por no saber como actuar.

_(Me cago en todo. ¡que no iba en serio ella! A ver como salgo de esto para no parecer el único pringado aquí que quería eso) _la miraba rojo.

_Jajaja! ¡Que va! ¿Como ibas a querer algo así conmigo boba? Jajajaja _ríe simulando una broma el muchacho.

_Ni a ti...conmigo... _se pone muy roja mirando a los dados.

_Ademas tu y yo no somos pareja ¿no? _Ranma insistiendo.

_Pues...solo a ojos a tu madre ¿no? Jajaja _Akane ríe nervioso.

_Si si...pero no me has contestado. Jeje _Ranma mirándola ahora serio.

_¿En serio quieres jugar a eso...? _Akane otra vez mirándolo preocupada.

Ranma la miraba serio conteniéndose el enfado.

_Pues...hombre...en mi caso pues...si tuviera que hacer algo así no seria con esto...seria algo mas romántico y no un juego de mesa que es para mas...no se...¿experimentados? _Akane.

_Ya claro. Me ha quedado muy claro...pues venga vamos a jugar a otra cosa... pero tu te lo pierdes ¿eh? _le saca burla bromeando con ella ocultando su enfado.

_Oyeee ¡No me tomes el pelo! ¡No sigas! _Akane atusandole el pelo.

_No ahora ya no vale. ¡ññññ!¡Tu te lo has perdido. _le saca burla el joven de la trenza.

_Y tu y tu. Jejeje _bromea con su prometido.

_¿Ah y yo? ¿es que tu querías...? _se pone a gatas acechando hacia ella.

_¿Yo? ¿cuando he dicho que si? Jijijiji _ríe nerviosa ante esa postura que el adopta desafiante.

_¿A que te obligo a hacerlo? Te recuerdo que eres mi prometida... _le sonríe con malicia acercándose a ella a gatas.

_¿Obligarme tu? Jajaja ¡Estas fatal! _Akane empieza a huir de el también a gatas correteando por el futon.

_¡Ven aquí que te vas a enterar! _juguetea con ella agarrandola de los tobillos y estirándola hacia el.

_¡No! ¡No! _se reía jugueteando ella.

Le voltea el cuerpo y le agarra de la cintura haciéndole a ella cosquillas.

_Jajajaja ¡No! ¡No! ¡Para! Jajaja _se revolvía en el futon de risa la muchacha.

_¡Ah si! ¡Siiii! ¡Estas es mi venganza! _le seguía haciendo cosquillas a su prometida.

_¡Nooo! ¡Para! Hemos dicho que íbamos a jugar. Jajjaja _se revolvía en el futon ella.

_¡Es verdad! Voy a jugar pero contigo! ¡Ven aquí! _se echa encima de ella agarrándola de las muñecas con una mano en lo alto de su cabeza y con la otra seguía haciéndole cosquillas.

_¡Pero mas cosquillas no! Jajajja Si no estamos haciendo caso de los juegos. jajajaja_Akane reía aun con el encima.

_¡A la mierda los juegos! ¿Para que juegos si puedo jugar contigo? _Ranma seguía haciéndole cosquillas.

De tanto moverse y el encima se le subía el camisón.

_¡Para para! Que se me sube el tema. Jajajja _Ella reía sin parar a causa de las cosquillas de este.

Ranma estaba ahora mismo demasiado caliente al estar encima de ella notando toda la anatomía y la respiración agitada de ella.

La mira callado por segundos muy cerca habiendo dejado de hacerle cosquillas y ella intenta recuperar el aliento.

Ella le miraba atenta lo tenia encima y muy cerca de su rostro.

_(¿Que va a hacer?... ¿quiere besarme o algo...? No seas tonta solo esta jugando..) _pensaba recorriendo el rostro de su prometido con la mirada.

_...¿Jugamos...? _le dice con una sonrisa picarona a la muchacha.

Ella enarca una ceja como si no le creyera.

_¡Vale! ¡Te desafío! (seguro que me quiere tomar el pelo haciéndose el interesante...querrá que pique y no no no...)_ella seguía como si se tratase de una broma.

_¿Me desafías? Jeje... ¿y a que...? Porque que yo sepa no estas ahora mismo en posición de desafiar mucho ¿eh?... (Me da igual los juegos...hoy no te libras Akane, me tienes muy caliente con tanto tonteo...estoy que no puedo mas)_se acerca mas a su rostro peligrosamente agachándose.

_Pues...jeje...no...no se... _se reía nervioso al tenerlo tan pegado.

_¿Acaso te apetezco? _Ranma casi pegado a su rostro rozando la nariz con ella.

_Jajajaja si...si me lo dices así... (¿en serio va a besarme?)_ella ríe nerviosa.

_Akane... _la mira sonriendo.

_¿Si? _Akane lo miraba muy roja ante la cercanía.

_Tu si me apeteces... _se acerca del todo y la besa en los labios suspirando.

Ella accede al beso irremediablemente y Ranma ante tanta calentura no tarda en besarla mas pasional enroscándose a ella. Le besaba con mucha pasión jugando con sus labios, sorbiendo el labio inferior de ella y devorándola. Ella se dejaba llevar por ese beso le estaba gustando de sobremanera pues se sentía muy deseada.

El joven de la trenza al ver la buena respuesta de ella se hace mas pasional dejando caer el cuerpo encima de ella y restregándose mientras que con la mano libre le agarra un pecho y se lo masajea.

Ella se sorprende mucho pero se deja llevar le gustaba esas caricias y le sigue besando con la misma intensidad que el hace. Abría sus piernas para que el se colara cómodo entre ellas y así notarlo mas sobre ella.

La habitación de pronto se estaba llenando de besos y suspiros de ambos.

Ranma comienza a moverse encima de ella simulando la penetración incitando a ir mas a ella, llevaba muchos días de tonteo con ella y esa noche ya habían llegado demasiado lejos los cortejos previos a eso.

Tanto uno como otro temía abrir la boca para decir algo indebido y se estropease todo. Seguían deborandose la cara a besos mientras movían sus cuerpos rítmicamente.

Poco a poco el joven de la trenza empieza a bajar mas hacia el cuello de ella dándole pequeños bocados y chupetones. Ella empezaba a gemir tenue de placer y le acariciaba el cabello.

El seguía bajando intencionadamente hasta sus pechos y los besuqueaba y apretujaba entre ellos con mucho anhelo.

La muchacha ante eso se ponía muy roja.

El deja de hacer eso y la mira con mucho rubor sexual.

_Uff...Akane...te deseo mucho... _sigue con su juegos eróticos manoseando y besando sus pechos encima del camisón.

Ranma tenia el torso desnudo y ella aprovechaba para acariciarlo. Intentaba bajar esos nervios y se dejaba llevar por esos arrumacos ya mas eróticos.

Podía ya notar encima de ella la evidente erección de su prometido.

_(Eso es su... ufff como esta...) _pensaba muy excitada la peliazul.

_(Este camisón me molesta... ) _empieza a subirle el camisón hasta arriba y despojándola de el.

Ella le mira tapándose los pechos, le daba demasiada vergüenza que la viera desnuda y en bragas.

Sus rojas mejillas y esa expresión de timidez la hacían aun mas apetitosa para el.

_Vamos...no tienes que tener vergüenza...son preciosos...me encantan tus pechos Akane... _le quitaba despacio sus manos para vérselos completamente con la poca luz que tenían.

_Uff Ranma es que...siempre te has...burlado tanto de ellos que... _miraba nerviosa a otro lado dejándose ver.

_Lo decía por picarte pero lo cierto es que siempre me han encantado...no seas tonta...relajare... _le empieza a masajear los pechos sin ropa.

El al notarlos sin ropa suspira con solo tocarlos, y hundía su cabeza en ellos devorándolos. Los besaba y lamia con pasión apretándoselos con sus manos.

_(Uffff me encanta...me encanta su cuerpo, ¡que pechos tiene por dios! No puedo esperar mas...necesito hacerla mía ya... ufff) _Ranma estaba demasiado excitado.

Poco a poco con mas confianza el baja una mano hasta la parte intima de ella y esta responde cerrando sus piernas.

_Ranma...ufff para ahí...ahí no que...estoy... (estoy muy mojada ufff que no toque ahí por el amor de dios que me muero de vergüenza) _se averguenza la peliazul de su excitación.

_Relájate...no me importa...me gusta que estés así... _mete la mano por dentro de la prenda interior de ella y toca directo impregnándose los dedos de los fluidos de ella.

Ella exclama un gemido al sentir los dedos de el acariciando su intimidad y empieza a mover sus caderas. Cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar.

_(¡ufff! !Como gime! Me encanta...tengo que hacerlo...tengo que hacerselo ¡ya no aguanto mas!) _seguía tocándola mientras le devoraba un pecho.

La muchacha estaba demasiado excitada y se dejaba llevar. El aprovecha esa excitación y saca la mano de la intimidad de ella y se chupa los dedos mirándola con mucha excitación.

Akane lo miraba con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos entornados.

_Ranma... _le coge de la cara con ambas manos y le anima a subir a besarla.

Este accede irremediablemente y cuela una de sus piernas entre las de ellas haciéndose sitio. Se echa encima de ella disfrutando del cuerpo desnudo de ella y suspira entre besos y arrumacos.

Se besaban salvaje y revolvían el pelo mientras se movían ambos pegados.

_(Me encanta sentir el cuerpo de Ranma...es tan grande y fuerte..) _pensaba la peliazul excitada.

_(Ufff Akane...tienes un cuerpo de escándalo, tu piel es tan suave...estoy deseando sentirme dentro de ti... dime que si...que me diga que si o si no la violo aquí mismo ufff como me tienes Akane...) _el la seguía devorando a besos y tocando sus pechos.

Después de una gran etapa de besos y arrumacos con restregones de cuerpo el joven de la trenza se atreve a empezar a quitarle las bragas.

Ella se alerta y con una mano lo impide y lo mira atenta dejando de besarlo.

_Ranma... _Akane

_¿Si? _la mira muy excitado.

_Oye...¿tu...que...que quieres hacer...? _le mira algo tensa ahora.

_¿Tu que crees Akane? Estoy loco por sentirte... _empieza a besarla de nuevo.

_¿Sen...tirme...? _Akane dudando.

_¡Uff Akane! Déjame hacerte mía...estoy que no aguanto mas...te deseo mucho... _la seguía besando por el cuello y moviéndose mientras se lo decía.

_Oye Ranma...esto...siendo algo tan importante como es la primera vez...¿no crees que se debe de hacer con alguien a quien se quiere? (joder es que no me ha dicho ni si le gusto ni si me quiere...no me ha dicho nada ¿y si solo soy un calenton para el?)_le dice apartando la mirada de el.

El sorprendido Saotome se para y la mira muy serio a la cara.

_(¡Ah claro! Que a mi no me quiere...ya veo...y yo haciéndome ilusiones absurdas...soy un idiota) _la cara de el se torna a disgustado.

_Ya...claro...tienes razón...mejor dejarlo...ha sido una estupidez...lo siento...(¡maldita seas Akane! Si no me quieres para que me calientas así) _se aparta de ella y apaga la luz de la mesita quedándose a oscuras.

Se tumba muy cabreado dándole la espalda y ella se vuelve a colocar el camisón. Se sienta en el futon mirándolo frunciendo el ceño.

_(¡Ya veo que no me quiere y casi se aprovecha de mi!) _se da la vuelta también dándole la espalda muy cabreada.

_(¡Menuda estupidez ya me ha dejado mas claro que nunca que no me quiere y jamas tendré nada con ella! A joderse toca!) _pensaba el joven de la trenza ofuscado.

_(Ya veo que no me quiere...ni me dice nada...un lo siento y ya esta...vamos que hubiera seguido adelante solo por un calenton, ya veo lo poco que le importo y yo que me he dejado estrujar las tetas! ¡¿seré idiota?) _pensaba la menor de los Tendo cabreada.

_Buenas noches...Akane... _decía triste Ranma.

_¡Buenas noches Ranma! _le contesta cabreada.

_¿Y ahora porque te enfadas? ¿he parado no? _se gira hacia ella confuso.

_¡Por nada! ¡Soy una estúpida! ¡La culpa es mía! _Akane ofendida.

_¡Pues si! ¿Que querías? ¡Llevas tonteandome todos estos días! ¡Y no soy de piedra! _Ranma.

_¡Pues antes de dar un paso tan importante deberías de pensarlo porque tal vez puedas hacer daño a la otra persona! ¡Te lo digo por la próxima vez que se te ocurra hacerlo con alguien!_Akane se alza ofuscada a discutirle en la penumbra.

_¡Pues perdona si me deje llevar! ¡Y perdona pero tu también parecías muy dispuesta!¡No tengo yo toda la culpa! ¿eh? _se alza sentado cabreado.

_¡Pues si! ¡Culpa mía! _se abraza a si misma dolida.

_¡Joder Akane!Me calientas y luego pasa lo que pasa. _Ranma.

_¿Que yo te caliento? _Se indigna la muchacha.

_¡Siiii! ¡Tu me calientas! _se encara a ella.

_Pero ¿por quien me has tomado? ¿por una de esas guarras que van tras tuya? _Akane.

_Akane no somos unos niños ya. Si no querías hacerlo ¡haberme frenado antes! _Ranma muy furioso.

_¿Y quien te ha dicho que yo no quiera? _Akane encarándose a el.

_¡Pues tu misma! _le mira cabreado apartando la cara de ella.

Ella al ver su respuesta se tira en el futon dándole la espalda.

_Esta claro que sigues siendo una estrecha... _espeta el muchacho dolido sin pensar.

Ante ese comentario tan malo ella reacciona respirando sulfurada. Se alza cabreada y le sacude un buen bofetón con toda la rabia del mundo.

El se queda impresionado y se pone una mano en la cara.

_¡Eres un idiota! _Le dice con lagrimas en los ojos.

_¡Oye! ¿ahora que te pasa? Eres tu quien dice que estas cosas se deben de hacer con alguien que se quiere , ¿ no? ¡Perfectamente podía haber seguido! ¡Y te he respetado! _Ranma muy cabreado.

_¡Ranma! ¡Vete a la mierda! _se alza muy cabreada y sale de la habitación dejándolo allí.

_¡Eres una idiota! ¡Estrecha! ¡Joder con la niña que guantazo me ha arreado! Ahora si que estoy caliente... _se tumba cabreado.

_(Es un idiota aprovechado, creía que era distinto a los demás pero veo que no...no le importo lo mas mínimo y va y me llama estrecha cuando me estaba dejando hacer todo eso...la culpa es mía...Ranma yo solo necesitaba tu cariño...) _lloraba y lloraba la muchacha.

Akane baja al salón y se tumba en el tatami llorando encogida con las rodillas plegadas a su torso hasta dormirse.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Ya veis...esta la cosa que arde en varios sentidos. Y es que entre estos todo no podía ir tan bien ¿no? Jajajaja mas en la próxima entrega.

Un saludo


End file.
